SP the Holocaust diaries
by twinkels
Summary: This is about Stan Kyle and Kenny really through their diaries about the horrors leading up to the Holocaust and during and after WARNING very graffic torcher and death also strong laugage not for the faint harted I do not own SP or Jacob the Bar Mitzvsh boy just the idea for this story
1. Chapter 1

Present day ...

In the US Holocaust museum in Washington 2 elderly frail men stood quietly side by side looking at photos on a wall of Jewish prisoners what were once in Auschwitz and they all looked young too

One of the elderly men leaned heavily on his walking stick and he had grey hair that was balding on top his navy blue eyes that shed a tear was heavy with wrinkles and also the rest of the skin was heavily wrinkled too the man was in his late 80s now and next to him stood his friend of 70 years he was a little fitter and taller his hair was snow white and also thinning and his heavily wrinkled Piecing electric blue eyes also she'd a tear he was in his 90s now

That is defiantly him oh God I remember him so well as if it was only yesterday I just wish I could turn back time to have saved him and his poor family and all those other innocent people I'm to blame for everything e taller man said sadly

I wish I could have saved them too you know Ken I had known Kyle since I was 5 years old I remember him so well growing up together lovely boy and such a nice family too well okay his mom scared me at times when she shouted you could hear her miles away but his dad was really nice and we got on well he used to be. a really sucesfull lawyer before the war and Ike his brother he was so sweet too lovely little boy but looking at him here in this photo God I don't know him that's not the Kyle that I knew not the Kyle that I remember getting loaded into the trucks never to be seen again said Stan close to tears looking at the black and white photo of the painfully thin anorexic boy with the transparent grey skin and shaved head that looked out from the photo behind the glass case

Well I only know him because of the number In the photo 627425 that was on his jacket and tattooed onto his arm but really all the prisnors looked the same with their painfully thin bodies and shaved heads they had no identity of their own that was stripped from them even your Kyle but I do remeber those amazing bright green eyes of his like precious beautiful Emeralds and I seen him when he first came to the camp terrified he was and also he still had that wild mop of amazing thick vibrant red curls in what they now call a jewfro I could imagine how soft they'd be to touch oh god he was a stunning looking boy it was heartbreaking when they cut off all his hair down to the scalp I just felt so bad as I stood by and watched all that happened and when they tattooed his pale flesh I'll never forget his screams of agony he had a low pain threshold poor guy I wish I could have helped him more Kenny said sadly fighting back tears

Look Kenny is wasn't your fault you told your evidence in court an how you tried to help the prisnors the survivors spoke up for you too that you were good to them bringing them extra food and that they liked you and it was that wast of space Cartman who was the evil one and he hurt Kyle the most not you Stan said rubbing Kennys back

I know I know that Stan but I watched that beautiful boy be broken and destroyed and I did nothing I just stood back and let it happen Kenny sobbed glancing at the photo of Kyle again before looking at a glass box that contained 2 diaries and one had a lots of bits of paper around it with more entries

Did you know that Kyle kept a diary and he even added more entries too it right up to when he was began Kenny then he began chocking back tears as he couldn't say it

Yes I did I remember him mentioning it he got is as a Hanukkah present from his aunts I got one too that's mine their and Ike got one but he scribbled on his and did drawings of anything really but didn't make sense really I always kept a diary for some reason maybe I fancied myself as a writer so when Kyle got his I told him about mine and he didn't feel so bad really he put a few entries in it when I was their and we'd often go to each others houses that was before his was burned down in Kristallnacht also Kyle saved that diary too shoved it in his dressing gown pocket then he and his family came and stayed with us all they had was the clothes they had on so we gave them clothes food and that also Mrs Broflovski managed to save the family's passports and ID cards and the family's priceless silver as their house wasent set on fire right away so they stayed with us till we found them a place at dads offices then someone tipped the Nazies off their was Jews still in hiding then dads offices were raided we were lucky that we weren't arrested really but they took dad in for questioning but he was released a few days later without charge but we never seen Kyle or his family again and when they loaded him into the truck at gun point I felt terrible Kyle was crying so was his brother and mom as they knew their fate really but after the war ended and the camps freed I decided to search for Kyle as i had kept his diary for him and i wanted to return it i left it the way hed left it so I looked everywhere in all the camps as they had been opened to the public for the German people to see and that's when I found you and learned what happened Stan said sadly

Yeah I remember that day well also I found the diary or the sheets of paper hidden under a loose floorboard of the barracks where Kyle slept I think he wanted it to be found to tell the world about the horrors he'd gone though sighed Kenny looking at the 2 diaries

So how did he get the paper then i thought that was forbidden asked Stan curious

Oh it was forbidden then but his cousin Jacob Worked in the office area and so he got it and the pencils too he just stole small pieces of paper at a time so no one noticed them missing and even one time Kyle and Jacob switched places as Kyle looked a bit like Jacob but I knew it was Kyle as Jacob had brown eyes and sort of buck teeth even though they had their sleeves over their hands so you couldn't see their tattoos and they'd switched uniform jackets least it gave Kyle a brake from the heavy work he was doing but anyway the paper was half hidden in the loose floorboard peeking out so as I said I'm sure it was ment to be found and I'm glad I'm the one that found it Kenny sighed looking at the 2 diaries along with Stan and seeing them the years seem to melt away taking Stan back to his childhood and when he knew Kyle

Well that's that chappy done I have made Kenny older than the boys in this story as he's going to be a nice SS officer who will help Kyle also Jacob belongs to Saturday night live Jacob the Bar Mitzvah boy he'd make an awesome Cuzzy for Kyle and I like him too yeah I know he's played by a girl lol next chappy up soon


	2. Chapter 2

DEC 1937 ( Kyle ) ...A diary omg honestly that is my main Haunnika present a bloody damn diary Someone's having a laugh for sure urgh that's for girls oh it's too keep your thoughts and secrets in bubba it will be nice to keep a diary a lot of people kept one as a child even as an adult mom said as I unwrapped it I wanted a model airplane i could build and a trainset or a boys big book of adventure that would take me away to far away places as where I am just now is a nightmare and things for Jews are getting worse and worse just now dad who's who is a really good lawyer the best I'd say has lost a lot of his clients and my mom has been yelled at in the street and also I have been attacked too my so called former friends Craig and Tweek spat at me and his friend Tweek who really freaks me out with his screeches and shaking God only knows what's wrong with that kid really well he called me a big nosed ugly Kyke in the street that really hurt that's the worst thing you can say to a Jew really but no one cares now it seems okay to insult us jews yeah sure I know I have a big Jewish nose that's a bit hooked I blame my mom for that she has the same nose and God this hair of mine is a nightmare it's too my collar and in a huge mass of thick red curls with a mind of its own combs have got lost in their I honestly think its alive and eats the combs and sometimes my fingers get caught in the curls but least it keeps me warm in winter but I'm not that ugly am I I can't help the way I look really

Dec 1937 ... oh God oh God what a looser I am iv actually written in the diary how sad is that I ask myself with a laugh but I dunno really at this moment in time it seems like my best friend really all I have to tell my feelings too I'm stuck indoors with a nasty chest infection and mom insists that I stay in bed yeah right ha that's way too boring really wish that I was with my super best friend Stan iv known him since I was like 5 years old a lifetime really I guess we met in Kindergarten he wanted to join me on the big rocking horse so I said sure and that's how we became friends

Stan is a cool boy a little shy at first but once you get to know him he's really cool but also he hangs out with Craig and Tweek and another couple of boys called Clyde and Jason and sometimes Butters how he got that name well don't ask long story really also Clydes mom is Dutch but lives in Germany she married and German and now lives here and when I'm not hanging out with Stan im with my family or looking out my bedroom window as the view is really good I can see all that happens in the street below and the best thing I can see our beautiful synagogue. In the distance and with its stunning large glow in the dark star of David it is always a very comforting sight to see it and also I wear a solid gold small star of David pendent around my neck under my sweater that came from Israel also my brother isaac or Ike as we call him and my parents I'm looking out at the synagogue right now and wondering what Stan is doing as I write this but best get back into bed as I can hear mom on the stairs coming up to check on me no doubt so I'll talk to you more diary see you soon. :-) Kyle

Kyle are you out of bed Bubbah now what did the doctor say about getting out of bed yelled Sheila looking in at Kyle's room and seeing the thick mop of red curls under the quilt

Er me no mom I er just woke up so no need to worry said Kyle crossing his fingers under the covers as he lied

Well you have to rest and get better and you've been told to stay in bed for at least another 5 days so no getting up out of that bed unless it's for the toilet and don't you pout at me young man it's for your own good Sheila said wagging her finger in Kyle's face

Yes mom okay I know I won't get out of bed so don't worry I'll be fine Kyle said then sneezed and coughed a bit before blowing his nose on tissues

Oh that really sounds bad and your still hot to the touch you have a tempruter said Sheila placing her hand on Kyle's clammy forehead and tutting

Look mom don't fuss please I'm fine now just go and see to Ike hell be waking up from his afternoon nap soon and will be looking for you Kyle said sighing

Well okay then Bubbah now you rest and get better okay Sheila said kissing Kyle's forehead and stroking his soft curls

Kyle sighed deeply as his mom left blowing him a kiss urgh over fussy mothers he thought

Though Kyle was 10 he acted way much older sometimes like a teenager and he could easily pass for someone of 13 or even 14 he was tall for his age and taller than his friend Stan and the other boys in his class and he was smart too a straight A+ student

As Kyle lay in his bed he had his window opened a bit and the sounds of the street from outside sort of lulled him to sleep but Kyle really wished that he was outside playing instead of being stuck in bed sick he hated being sick

Well that's that chappy done next one soon so stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

Feb ...1938 ( Kyle) At long last I'm much better I have been given the all clear by Dr Goldsberge a lovely old man well dad says he's in his late 40s early 50s but beleive me to a 10 year old like me well that's old and he looks old too?.. oh God I hope he dosent find this diary and reads what I said about him crap hell yell at me I bet also he says that he's not sure if he'll be practicing as a doctor much longer as he's loosing a lot of his patients he's known for years.

That madman as I call him but his name is Hitler really hates us Jews for some real crazy reason oh don't ask what he uses us for scapegoats and blames everything on us and some how thinks that us Jews are mega rich with millions stashed away yeah if only well truthfully speaking my family does have a little wealth but come on we're not that rich also mom has a couple of Gold teeth plus we have our priceless silver and our solid gold pendants but were not really that rich like some jews are but what we have was hard earned by dad so we do have every right to what we own but this madman Hitler has totally lost it I'd say the way he screams on and on when he's on the radio and he terrifies poor Ike but I just leave the room saying that man needs locking up big time or sometimes I tuen the station to some music but seriously if I was an adult God I'd love to get a gun and shoot the bastard and he's so damn skinny I bet if I was a bit taller I could take him down easly but the way thos Nazies have treated me my poor family and my pepole were like shit on their shoes and even before I was born the Jews were treated like shit it's so not fair

Now my friend Stan keeps saying that everything will be okay but I doubt it really oh it's okay for him he's Christan Catholic and no one bothers with him or with his family its just us Jews that get it it's really not fair at times it's one law for them and another for us sometimes I even finding myself wishing that I was Christian as all these anti Jewish laws and the hatred towards us me my family and pepole it seems that Jews can't really do anything these days I dunno if just feels if the entire world is against us call us traitors and that we're evil and corrupt pepole oh come on gimme a break and I mean what did I do wrong and worse still what did Ike a little 4 year old do he's good as gold that kid and he's scared of everything that's happaning poor thing honestly if you ask me I think the world has gone compleatly mad but what happaning is scary as hell that I know

...

Feb. 1938 ...OMG showed my diary to Stan today and he's like my mom and aunt by saying its really good to keep a diary and to write down your feelings then in years to come when your an adult you could look back on it ..hmmm I wonder what I'll think about this diary and the silly ramblings of a 10 year old kid as an adult in my 20s or 30s silly no doubt I'll be 11 next May and moms good friend who owns a bakery is making me a cake their a little Jewish bakery but a lot of non Jews use it too as the baking is deliciouse she makes all our cakes and every time mom goes out she brings back deliciouse little things from that place we have to hide them from dad he loves them too lol but the bakery has lost a few customers in the last few months a lot of non Jews are boycotting Jewish businesses and last year that woman had a huge signe painted on her window saying Jew scum and no one did anything about it it's so sad

. ...

( Stans entry)

Feb 1938 ...iv known Kyle since we were 5 and we have become really super best friends he's such a nice giy okay bit if a temper fiery I joke it's cos of his fiery red hair but truth is I shouldn't even talk to him or look at him cos he's a Jew since Hitler came to power he's enforced all these terrible laws against the Jews and dad says it could get a lot worse I can't stand Hitler he's a mad man and Kyle hates him too oh iv heard him on the radio and seen him in the news reels at the Cinima but iv never seen him nor do I want to in the flesh nor do I want to urgh

I stood talking to Craig and Tweek in the street today and I could see Kyle up at his window behind his Curtians that. thick red curly hair of his made him be seen I could spot him a mile away with that hair lol Kyle dosent talk to Craig or Tweek any more they hate Kyle cos he's. a Jew and they even spat on him and threw his bag into a muddy puddle at school and yelling at him to get outta Germany and that he dosent belong here and he's not wanted and they called him a horrible name too a big nosed Kyke a raciest slur so iv been told I honestly feel like just walking away from them both but we're talking about other things just now but if they mention Kyle again I'm leaving as I won't hear one word against Kyle

Hey Stan come here a bit yelled Craig as Stan passed by him Tweek and Clyde on his way back from the shops

Yeah what is it I'm kinda busy got to get these back to mom yelled Stan going over to the 3 boys ...Stan and Craig Tweek and Clyde weren't close friends and Stan rarly spoke to him and as for Tweek he was Craig's puppet the boy had no back bone and Stan didn't like him eather and Clyde was a hanger on and could be trouble too

What do you want Craig sighed Stan glancing at the three boys

You still talking to that Jew kid what's his face said Craig

Big nosed ugly Kyke put in Clyde earning a laugh from Tweek

Your pathetic you 3 he's not got a big ugly nose and he's better looking than you and his names Kyle yeah I'm still talking to him he's my friend so why shouldn't I remain talking to him he's done nothing wrong so just leave him alone Stan yelled

Done nothing wrong. Yeah right he's done everything wrong he's a fucking Jew and their to blame for everything it's cos if his type that were poor our families are outta work we lost the war cos of them were getting poorer and their getting richer look Stan ditch him you should be hanging out with us were all Christians we should stick together the Jews are out to destroy us and take Germany for themselves make us their slaves we have to stand up to them before it's too late they'll burn our churches and murder us kids in our beds and anyway being his friends against the law Christians arnt aloud to talk to Jews my dad says so look just ditch him and come with us go for ice cream and were working on a racing cart that's gonna be fun said Craig placing his hand on Stans shoulder but Stan pushed it off

Bullshit that's all propaganda you've been listening to too much of Hitler and don't say you haven't cos he said that on the radio 2 nights ago and Kyle and his family have done nothing wrong he's innicont so just leave him alone and no I won't stop being his friend he's cool and a whole lot better than you lot put together and no I won't stop being his friend not for you or Dumb Hitler or for anyone your all a bunch off assholes yelled Stan

Wow quiet if your heard saying that in public you could end up in really deep trouble you know said Clyde looking around

Yeah so what I don't care it's how I feel about all this carry on so if you guys don't have anything nice to say about Kyle then you can all just fuck off cos I don't wanna listen to you said Stan walking off

Look Stan were not getting on at you or that it's just well you know the law really siad Clyde running over to Stan and grabbing his arm

Dont touch me and I know what your on at it's against the law to have Kyle as a friend not aloud even to talk to him cos I might end up in deep shit siad Stan

Well yeah if you wanna put it like that yeah I guess so look Stan it's really dangerous and I don't want to see you get in trouble your okay really but he's a Jew and Christians and Jews are enimes if it was a different time and place with no laws saying we can't talk to. him well yeah maybe you could be his friend. and we could talk to him tol but you have lots of friends like us and Butters and also those disabled kids and hey we're all Christian and it's safe to talk to us so why risk your life for talking to that Jew kid he's dangerous said Clyde as Craig and Tweek agreed

He has a name you know its Kyle and I have feelings for him he's my best freind and he's not an asshole like you lot are yelled Stan

Okay okay calm down so the Jew has a name Kyke is it said Craig grinning and getting a snigger from Tweek

Your all fucking sick the three of you your fucking worse than Hitler why don't you just drop dead the three of you yelled Stan

Yeah what ever but Hitlers got the right idea get them all out my dad lost his fucking Job cos of a damn Jew and cos of that Kyke were skint now we could bearly aford to buy Xmas presents and Ruby never got her bike she so wanted but bet that Jews not short of cash their all hiding their wealth including your friend bet he's rolling in it yelled Craig

Your all just sick the lot of you Kyles not rich he's like the rest of us begain Stan. Then he noticed Kyle behind his Curtians at his window ...Oh Christ Kyles at his window and it's open he will hear us now said Stan pinching his nose

Aww big. Fucking deal I don't care hey Kyle or Kyke your a fucking ugly big nosed money grabbing Kyke you should be shot screamed Craig up to the window and also he and Tweek begain to throw stones too but all the noise attracted Sheila to the window who screamed ...What what what. Come back here this instant

Oh fuck it dudes it's his mom run shell kill us screamed Clyde as everyone apart from Stan all ran off and Sheila looked at Stan standing outside but she said nothing but closed Kyles Curtians and left Stan looking up at the window

( Stan ) ...I really hate it when pepole pick on Kyle and call him names and at school it's worse they no longer let him sit at the lunch tables with them and if it wasent for me he'd be sitting on his own on class Everyone hates him cos he's a Jew it seems if the world has turned against him and his pepole Kyle told me that the Jews have been hounded for centuries really since time begain so this carry on isn't new but he's scared. incase something worse could happen he tries to hide it with his oh I'm okay don't worry about me attitude but deep down he's scared he'll I'd be scared if I was him and also what's making him more scared is that he might be sent back to Polland as the Broflovskis are origanlly from their they moved hear for a better life when Kyle was like 2 or 3 years old but he dosent remeber Polland as he was too young he's made Germany his home now and he's got every right to live here and his family too and I don't care what hos beliefs are sure I respect them but I don't judge him cos he's a Jew he's such a nice guy that's what I like about him sure it can be ticky to get him things at the holidays as we have Xmas and they have Haunnika so I get him something good that's non religiouse and yeah okay his temper is a bit scary but apart from that we have so much in commen and much more than Craig Tucker and his gang Craig's all talk really and Clyde and Tweek are crawlers Craig says jump they say how high as I said so damn weak and no back bone and let's face it Craig's the worlds biggest asshole ever I know Kyle is back at his window again peeking out behind the Curtians I can see those amazing red curls he thinks I don't see him but I do clearly

... ...

( Kyle) ...I'm pretty sure that Stan dosent see me standing watching him from behind my bedroom Curtians he was defending me again as damn Craig tucker and his gang were being so nasty about me and my pepole again as ushal nothing new their though it gets me mad and it really hurts my feelings sadly what he's saying is true it isn't safe for Stan to be my friend were really ment to be enimes I'm a danger I'm Jew scum I'm told and Hitler is isolating us Jews more and more next hell be driving us back to Israle and everyone hates me Stans the only true good frind I have and the only outside person I can trust he likes me for being me and he respects my beliefs I respect his too and I even buy him xmas presents but things have got worse a lot of pepole call us aliens now were not Germans well we do have polish blood but I was practically born here I was about 2 when I came here so I don't remeber Polland Germany's the only home I know off but Hitler and the Goverment have made our life's hell not aloud that or that and also I hate it when everyone thinks that we're mega rich as mom is struggling to rase Ike and me since they stopped her payments for us kids and I know those payments helped a lot and dad had to take a pay cut or face loosing hos job oh sometimes I wish we could just emigrate back to isreal they say that would be like heaven their everything we want and no more poverty hardship and as the pepole their are all Jews no more being picked on our ancestors are from their but it mean leaving Stan behind and I'd miss him terribly don't think I could do that just can't win can you ...:-(

Well that's that lil chappy done so enjoy Token isn't in Craig's gang just now hell be in the story later iv plans for him as he's American in it and also we will meet Cartman later as I have plans for him too so im hiding them just now lol


	4. Chapter 4

March ...1938.. (Kyle)...Fuck I don't bloody beleive it I got bloody beaten up today shit it was Craig Tucker and his fucking gang God I hate them so I'm stuck in bed just now as the hospital reused to treat me cos I'm a Jew but our doctor to help us he has a good friend that's a non Jew who bribed an outta town hospital to treat me but I had to tell a load of lies and say that I was Christian and give a false name not so Jewish sounding so the hospital bought it and treated me thank God that they didn't ask me to strip naked as they'd have known right away I was a Jew as I have been circimstized but anyway iv broken my left wrist gor severe cuts and brushing a cracked rib and a burst lip and black eye iv been abused and beaten in the past before but not really as bad as this in the past iv been called names pushed innthe mud and spat on but this is the worst really but sad thing is Jews being beaten up isn't new and no one goes to help us really they stair and then walk away again another dumb law of Hitlers I think that asshole would be happy to see us all wiped out extinct like the Dinosaurs so to say but I'll tell you fucking something this pretty pissed of Jew isn't gonna go quietly that's for sure ..gonna give up the diary now as it's getting late and my poor body is aching just now so I need to get some sleep I'll have my mom on at me if she knows I'm up to all hours instead of sleeping oh boy sometimes when she starts she'd even make Hitler look like a teddy bear ...

...( Stans entry )... ...

Poor Kyle so hope that he's gonna be okay God damn it that Tucker and his gang their such a bunch of fucking assholes him and his gang beat up poor Kyle at school the other day and left him lying in the gutter bleeding and in agony haven't seen Kyle since the attack happend I do hope that he's okay but truthfully speaking it had been building up for the last few days really and the kids at school including some of the girls were involved too their just as bad as the boys they'd been bulling Kyle non stop and also did the horrible grafeti on his door then they got him after school and beat the crap outta him for being a Jew and no one stopped it

No one cares really apart from me I think when I found Kyle I ran all the way back to his house on my own to get help as I couldn't really carry him he's a lot taller than me even though I think he weighs the same but anyway his family took him back home to help him

March 1938...(Stans entry) I still not seen Kyle for like 2 weeks since the attack on him I'm really worried also I feel if those damn Nazis are watching me when I go to Kyles house as they know that he and his family are Jews they know where all the Jews live and also the grafeti is still on the wall outside his dad and 2 other men tried to scrub it off but had no luck now they have to look at it every time that they leave or enter the house and Craig posted crap through their letter box also an elderly Jewish woman was horribly beaten up in the street too and almost left for dead it was adults that did it and the soilders who are on the streets just stood their and watched laughing I felt discusted by it and I then went to help her but she refused my help saying no its okay im fine I knew she wasent really now she's afraid to leave her home and also last night after I'd gone to bed I heard shouting and loud banging scared the shit outta me at first so when I plucked up enough courage to look out the window I seen 2 dead men in the street one was an Otherdox Jew the other a normal one like Kyle though it was shocking it's not the first time iv seen dead bodies pepole are getting shot all the time now mostly Jews though but no kid has to see what I have seen but it happens every day I just hope that Kyles okay though

... ( Kyle)...

Iv been stuck in bed for over 2 bloody weeks now and mom is treating me like an invalid I just wish she wouldn't fuss so much and it was my left arm that was broken and I'm right handed so I can still use that but I'm still so damn sore but least my black eye has gone now and the bruises are fading but dad says attackes on Jews are getting worse and most recently 2 men were shot dead in the street i dont really know them though and also someone's window got smashed too on that night

I noticed or really over heard mom saying a lot of the Jews in the area are now leaving cos their so scared the family across from us have left I think that we should just clear out at times but dad is tied to here with his buisness and he's put money into it but that's another thing he's loosing more clients by the day they don't want to deal with a Jew apparently. Just typical but couldn't expect any more in this day and age

April 1938 ( Kyles entry)... At long bloody last I got that rotten itchy cast off God my poor arm looks so pale but least I can get out and about and get some sun on it yey I'm free now ..lol .

Mom is still saying oh be careful Bubbah and all that crap urgh wish shed stop treating me like a baby I'm nearly 11 now oh that's another thing my birthdays next month so really looking foward to that iv asked for a green bike Stan has a bike that's blue he got it their for Xmas it was his main big present and he's let me have a go on it I used to have a trycical when I was younger red one with white saddle and a matching bag but I put grew it the tricycles now at dads lock up as he has a storage area so he and another family friend ate going to do the bike up and give it to Ike when he's a bit bigger but I am really excited only thing I have to look foward to really with all that's going on just now

Mom says that she is going to get me a cake and DR Goldbeurge said he's got a few things lined up and when I ask him what he just smiles and taps the side of his nose with his finger and says. Ahhh just wait and see young Kyle it's a big suprise ..I really like that man even in the darkest times he can still make me laugh and Ike adores him

Oh seen Stan today it's so good to be out and about in the fresh air again we played on his bike racing through the streets making everyone jump out the way then onnthe way home he treated me to ice cream that was heaven yum we also ended up carring on and joking by putting ice cream on each others noses then we tried to blance the spoons on our noses too it was good seeing Kyle happy and laughing these moments are so rare I just hope that they will last but I some how doubt it

...( Stan ) ...

It was really good to see Kyle happy and hear his laugh and his eyes light up with happiness At last he's recoverd from his injuries and his cast is off but he's complaining ablut that his arms saying that their looking very pale ha like hello Kyle your naturally have very pale skin infact he has lovely creamy. white skin and so soft and silky to the touch oh God did I just write that Fuck it ...? :-/

Anyway I treated Kyle to an ice cream today at the lochal cafe and he loved it and we played on my bike also he was saying about his forthcoming birthday he's excited about that that's next month I honestly don't know what to get him really he likes board games and books also he's to get a party his mom is organising it she told me I don't think Kyle knows about it and also he's asked for a green bike his dad already has the bike and is hiding it to keep it safe as its a suprise for him we plan to play a prank on him and the party is a suprise too

Also his family from. Polland are coming over too they came last year they have a son also called Kyle who's 8 or 9 oh god he's a total pain and my Kyle and I always try to ditch him last year when he came to visit we spent the 3 weeks he was here trying to escape from him and also it seems if Kyles got 101 health complant hes too he's always moaning at things moaning should be his middle name lol

May 1938 ...(Kyle) well I'm 11 today I woke up to a lot of nice suprises I got new clothes a lovely warm coat for the winter made of the finest wool and a hat also other clothes and pajamas and at least 8 pairs of socks and underwear also got some books too and OMG chocolate that's hard to get and my aunt who came to visit brought me a bloody teddy bear honestly I'm not a little kid but I placed the teddy on my nightstand and also at my birthday breakfast I got some cards even if they were home made they were lovely

I did feel a bit disappointed that I didn't get my bike but money is tight so I understand and don't mind. Really Dr Goldberge got me some adventure books and a chess set that is beautiful hand carved and omg a whole chocolate cake that was the suprise so I hugged him and Stan got me more ice cream and some more books adventure stories including one iv been wanting for ages wow so I will read them in bed tonight

The only pepole who made it to my party was my parents Stan and his family Dr Goldbeurge 2 aunts and 3 Cousions and 3 Jewish neighbours that we know from the synagogue and luckly my aunts and my cousion Kyle didn't come so thank God for that

After blowing out the candles on my cake dad suggested a game of blindmans buff so I had a blindfold tied around my eyes so I couldn't see and I was then led outside into the back yard as I felt the cold hit my face and when they untied the blindfold their to my delight and suprise was the shiny new green bike I really wanted dad had got me it omg I cried for happiness it's been an awesome day defently one to remeber that's for sure

...( Stan ) ...

Kyle had a great day today I could just tell and he really cried for happiness at his party and ong the look on his face when he got the bike he always wanted it was so sweet he was speechless at first then burst I to tears him and I can go cycling now and have fun when the summer comes

Also we had cake Kyles birthday cake was amazing really big too and his name on it and lots of small cakes plus jelly and ice cream it was a lovely birthday tea I got him books he's happy with that saying he'd read them in bed also he even got a teddy bear from one of his relatives it's one of those fancy bears that has a gold button in its ear and growls its okay I guess like Kyle I'm not a teddy bear person I shoved mine in a corner ages ago but Kyle being polite never said anything but he mouthed to me making a face ...a bloody teddy bear honestly lol poor Kyle

June 1938..( Kyle)... Dad is really mad today we had bloody Nazies at his office saying that he must register his buisness and how much it makes this is beyond a joke now oh and last month we had to declare any wealth we had what a laugh wealth what wealth were fucking broke okay mom has the family silver and I have my solid gold pendent and their not getting their nazi paws all over my new bike I'll put up a fight first and also mom has been banned from severel more stores they now have huge big notices saying...NO JEWS honestly it's a nightmare and more pepole are getting out now they had enough of all this shit and some are saying things are gonna get a lot worse we might be all be forced to leave and end up homeless I so hope not this place is my home it's all I have known really and I don't wanna leave. but mom says we might have too God I'd hate that

Well that's that chappy done next one up soon so stay tuned and enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

July .1938 ( Kyle)...At long last the summer holidays have arrived I should be celebrating really 6 long happy weeks of freedom and enjoying myself if I can ha that's a laugh with all the hatred for Jews around just now but I'm really dreading the holidays as I am going to be so damn bord I just know it you see Stan and his family have now gone on holiday to stay with family in the country they go their every summer and I'm not wanted becouse...yeah you guessed it I'm a Jew they don't even want Stan to hang out with me thinking I'll corrupt him what a damn cheek so I can write to Stan instead and hopefully he will get back to me we have a telephone in the house but Stans family don't and as for his family in the country well I don't know their number do letter is the only way I can keep in touch with him

As I was so bord already today I just played in the back yard on my bike then played with Ike with his ball till it went over the back wall into some grumpy neighbours back yard and that guy who's Christian also hates us Jews so it's bye bye ball so I spent the next 10 minuets explaining and calming down a sobbing Ike but later what we heard later made Ikes lost ball seem like nothing as dad came home looking upset so he then told us that he's now lost his Job the firm said they had to let him go it's just bloody not fair dad was a top lawer and really well liked too it now seems if Jews arnt even aloud acces to lawers now we jst to take all the shit and abuse thrown at us and soilder on mom is really pissed off at it and says dad should fight but dad said it could lead to trouble even him being arrested so he's letting the company walk all over him it's this carry on with the hatred of the Jews they've already broken dads spirit he's normaly a strong person it's heartbreaking really

Heard on the radio today that a lot of other countries are closing their doors to Jewish emigrants seeking a safe haven so I guess us Jews are stuck really no where to go its like the mass exidouse all over again mom told me about none one wanted us then even blaming us for starting the great plagues and also dad had to applye for an ID card that them making all Jewish adult men carry and also the police can stop and serch us any time they want without a reason it's so unfair their treating us like criminals now what next throwing us into prison shaving our heads and tattooing J in capital letters on our forhead seems if it's coming to that oh I really wish I could just get away from all this and was with Stan happy in the country I really miss him and wonder what he's doing right now and if he's thinking about me or too busy enjoying himself to give me a second thought

...( Stan )...

As the school has now broken up till September we have left the city to go and stay with family in the country like we do every summer it is lovely here like another world even but getting here was a nightmare it was a long car journey then a long 3 hour train journey then another hours car journey I'm not a great travler and I was sick twice but feel much better now and settling in

My window overlooks a large garden and I can see a boating lake and sheep and even a windmill it's like heaven here and so quiet and peacefull I know Kyle would love it here with me I really miss him stuck back home but my relatives hate the Jews their so antisemetic and say I shouldn't even look at Kyle let alone be his friend and also that all the Jews including Kyle and his family should be taken outside naked and hot they deseirve a bullet to the head their scum and they caused the war and have been causing trouble for centuries and that the world would be a better place without them it's horrible what their saying about Kyle and his people I spoke up for Kyle saying no Kyles not like that and his family are good pepole. I got sent to my room without supper for defending the Jews I don't fucking beleive it and also iv not to mention Kyles name in my relatives house and aunt said she's got a good mind to drag me to the priest as I have sinned and God is ashamed with me for being friends with a Jew so to avoid conflict I promised that I wouldn't mention Kyles name again honestly. My family and the Nazies would get on great their as bad as Hitler and 2 of my Cousions idolise Hitler saying he's doing the world a favour in getting rid of the Jews I felt sick to my stomock it's going to be a nightmare here but at least the weathers really nice so I can go out and play but I so miss Kyle wonder what he's doing now and how things are where he is

July 1938 ...( Kyle)...Wrote to Stan today as I miss him I really hope he gets it iv not heard anything from since he got their and it was a really long journey and Stan gets travel sick really easly but you think he'd wrote to me and let me know that he arrived safly I can't wait 6 weeks without knowing how he is my worst fear is that he's met some new friend a non Jewish kid and became his new super best friend that would break my heart yet it be a lot safer for him if that did happan as its dangorus to hang around with me and I know his family hate me too Stan told me that but common they haven't even met me I just wish they wouldn't judge me so hastily without knowing me first. They think cos I'm a Jew im evil cos I know I'm not yeah shure I have my flaws like I'm a bit of a perfectionist at times and hive high standards and yeah okay I admit it I have a temper but I like to think of myself as a good person and caring so come on dont just judge me without meeting me first

Also DR Goldberge visited today on tears. The fucking Nazies have taken away his DRs Licance now and his little practice was firebombed thankfully he's okay and his wife is okay and so is his house but we sort of seen it coming really he'd lost a lot of patients over the last few months and now us Jews arnt aloud to touch non Jews though they can touch us and a lot of pepole do that knock the shot out of us poor Jews but oh no we can't touch them so we have to stand back and let it happen it's just so damn not fair

July 1938 ...Oh God mom and Ike were attacked today in the street they pushed poor ike over onto the ground and also mom and punched and kicked her and spat on her and no one helped apart from me dad and 3 Jewish neighbours and I ran after a soilder screaming at him who just stood their watching he just laughed and I got really mad and I grabbed him saying you evil bastard how could you watch a woman and young child being attacked he then backhanded me across the face knocking me over and then walked away saying Jewish scum and laughed though my jaw is agony I wanted to go after and attack him but I'd be no match and he had a gun so I wouldn't be here writting this now

Luckly mom and Ike weren't too badly hurt just a few scratches and Ike scrapped his knee and my jaw is a bit sore I see a bruise forming but Dr Goldsberge came over and checked us all out he's still being our doctor even if it's in secret mom won't have anyone else as a doctor as he's been with us for years an years he deliverd me into the world and stayed with mom all through the labour as I was born at home and also he overlooked my circimstition and Ikes in case anything went wrong as the Rabbie recommended that theird be a doctor their just incase but luckly all went well and he's more than a doctor really he's a good family friend

Also still no word from Stan really hope he's okay and not brainwashed against me by his antisemetic family maybe he's still to write time will tell

Aug 1938...(Kyle)...Fuck Fuck Fuck I don't fucking beleive it this is the final fucking straw those fucking damn Nazies are now making me change my name now from Kyle Abriham Broflovski that my parents gave me and Ike is Issic David Broflovski also given to him by our parents and our new names have to have the word Israil in our names and mom is being forced to add the name Sarah all the Jews have to do this the names are okay if our parents have given them to us but the fucking nazis of all pepole urgh also we heard on the radio today that a huge synagogue in Nuremberge was burned to the ground and severel pepole died I'm really sick of it all the way their treating us Jews how would they feel if their Vatican got burned to the ground and their pope killed. But I hope that dosent happen as the Vatican and pope play a huge part in Stans beliefs and to make things worse Tucker and his gang have been yelling horrible comments too like why don't you just leave dumb Jew your not wanted here and also hope the Nazies burn your house down with you Jew rats inside and they also spat at me today I so wanted to punch them but I couldn't as their were Nazies near by and for a Jew to touch a nonnjew is a crime dosent matter if your a kid or not really

Woke in middle of the night to hear Ike crying and moms voice talking in low whispers so I went into see what was going on. Mom said Ike had a horrible night mare and had wet the bed dad was stripping the bed poor Ike no wonder he's having nightmares I helped dad strip the bed and get clean bedding before going back to he'd and Ike ended up sleeping with mom and dad as he was so scared poor kid

Aug 1938 (Kyle)...Just so fed up stuck here nothing to do and no one to hang out with also make things worse iv caught a rotten summer cold and when I sneeze my jaw hurts from where I got hit from that Nazie and I have a huge bruise my entire lower jaw is black purple yellow and green and is agony even hurts to eat but I have been reassured its not broken just tender and it will heal without a trace thank God so I'm staying indoors really and I feel safer in here sitting here in my cosy little room overlooking the beautiful Synagoige as I write in my diary

Also still no word yet from Stan I so wish he'd write I'm sure he's forgotten me also dad thinks that my letters might have been intercepted by his family or the Nazies as Jews writting to non Jews is strictly forbidden and their not aloud to write to us oh apart from on our doors in the horrible graffitie iv seen springing up all over the place but anyway Stan will be home soon when school starts innseptember I just hope that he is still talking to me that be my worse nightmare if he abandond me

Been listening to kids shows on the radio with Ike to pass the time. Also we some how managed to pick up a comedy show that's all the way from Canada with 2 comedians called Terrance and Philip their really funny and even fart on each other wonder what they look like but they took our minds off the horrors of what's going on for an hour and had Ike laughing so that's good even if mom dosent approve of them saying their crude and no manners

Also today mom was talking to a good friend of hers a nice woman who's also like a gypsy who lives onnthe outskirts of town and she gave us some oils to rub on our. Skin at bed time it's like a herbe it calms us and helps us sleep also it will clear my blocked nose and help me breath better also the woman said the gypsies are getting harassed bad too and that woman has an adult daughter who is severly disabled worse that Jimmy or Timmy she's called Pepper for some reason and has.a lot of mentle problems too and her heads deformed some call her a pinhead what ever that is but she's very child like acts like a little kid even though she's in her mid 30s and she's being bullied too but what their getting isn't as bad as what us Jews are suffering really and even Jimmy and Timmy have stopped talking to me and I heard Jimmy tell and anti Jew joke surly their not turning against me what next I wonder and dread to think. ... :-(

Well that's that chappy done next one soon also Pepper is a character from American horror story love that show and I like her too so thought I'd borrow her for this story so she's not mine. But next chappy coming soon


	6. Chapter 6

Sep .1938 ( Kyle) ...Bad news and good news today first the good as that comes first. Well Stan is back from his holidays he came back today well late last night. Really about 11pm he said and is I kinda expected well dad did he never got my letter the letter got lost or intercepted i dunno where but that really dosent matter now he's back and that's the main thing also he did miss me he says and thought about me all the time and wished I was their with him as he was lonely but his family who live their even banned him from mentioning my name as they hate the Jews and are so nazi like glad they didn't brainwash Stan into hating me he hugged me when he got back I liked that feeling being hugged Stan gives good warm hugs so that was my good news

The bad news was when Stan and I were hanging out and making up for lost time he desided to treat me to ice cream at our favrioute little cafe that we always use but when we got their were greeted with a huge signe saying that I'm banned the owner put out the sign up Yestarday as I didn't see it 2 days ago when I passed by the place and now it says STRICTLY NO JEWS I was totally gutted so Stan left with me saying well if Kyles banned then I'm banning myself wow he did that for me such a sweet thought and when we passed the soilders in the street he touched my hair and put his hand on my back and spoke to me friendly. it is really good having Stan as a freind I'm so lucky and he's the only friend I have in the world just now as I know everyone hates me ...

...( Stan ) ...

I had no idea that Kyle had written to me as I never got his letter it must have been intercepted and destroyed for sure and he actully thought about me and missed me and sad thing is he thought I'd forgotten about him and met some non Jewish kid and made him my new super best friend ...Oh Kyle I'd never do that he's my most bestest friend in the entire world I really love being with him he's kind sweet caring funny and great to be around so I'd never abandon him yet it's so sad for him having all these problems with the anti laws and the hatred against him and as I missed him so much I desided to treat my bestest friend to some ice cream in our favriout cafe and we both adore their ice cream but when we got their we seen this huge notice up in their window saying in bold letters STRICRLY NO JEWS fuck sake even dogs are treated better than him as a lot of places welcome dogs but not Jews so I have now banned myself if Kyles not aloud in well I go where he goes but things are getting really bad I could see the hurt clearly in Kyles sad eyes even though he denied being upset and kept insisting oh I'm fine I'll get over ot and I'm a tough kid he's not really he's putting on a brave face for the world I think all the Jews are these laws must really hurt them but they put on brave faces and soilder on

Sept 1938 ...( Kyle)...I'm still a bit upset over being banned from that cafe I'll really miss their ice cream as it was the best for miles around but I guess if I dwell on it too much I'll end up getting upset again and I don't want that so I have totally put it out of my mind now also back to school now urgh but interesting thing is we have a new teacher our last one a MR Garrison had been arrested and taken away cos he's homosexual I had nothing against that sure the guy could be so boring at times but he was okay I guess but the new teacher seems nice and accepts my beliefs and as ushall I'm sitting next to Stan but the bulling is still their I felt rolled up bits of paper hitting me with horrific things written on them and sniggering I really think their trying to make me loose my temper so that I will hit them back and then I'd end up in very deep trouble as they know I have a short temper but I won't stoop that low as it maybe have a backlash on my family too so I just bite my lip and try and ignore it even though it's really hard to do but I have too and also I had to stop Stan as he was going to do something and I'd hate to see him in trouble becouse of me eather

Sept1938..(Kyle) ...urgh more fucking damn laws set against us mom showed us all our new passports today that we all have one even Ike and I but their on the passports in red was stamped a huge big ugly J all over it J for Jew omg how fucking degrading poor Ike got upset over it but I told him he'd be okay as we don't really use them that much anyway so I'm not too botherd that much but it does look terrible though also poor Stan has been hit with a bad chest infection so he's stuck in bed for a bit he always some how prone to chest infections and that but now Stannis gone the bulling at school has got worse fucking Craig Tucker poured some paint over me in art class and called me a filthy big nosed Kyke and Tweek pushed me over and sad thing is I had to sit their or lie their and take it I could do nothing to defend myself oh I so wanted to fucking punch them both assholes they are but I couldn't touch them and worse thing is the fucking teacher didn't do anything eather no she just yelled at Craig saying that's not nice leave Kyle alone then told me to go and clean up so I went to the toilets to clean myself up best I could I'll have a bath when I get home but I ended up on tears I just want all this to end but doubt it will ...:-(

Oct 1938 .( Kyle) ...mom is really mad about the attack on me at school and even went up to the school to get awnsers and why is this bulling aloud even though I told her not too as I could see trouble happaning and as expected the fucking school took Craig and Tweeks side. and made out if I'm the one that started it even though it was those two but at least mom beleives me and I know if Stan was here he'd beleive me too

The kids at school have started talking about Halloween and a lot of them are going to a party and going from door to door to get candy and sweets dressed up sounds like awesome fun and I'd love to go but I'm not aloud as that fucking little prick Tweek turned round saying oh no stinky Kykes are aloud. Little twitchy bastard he is and he said it in a way to hurt me so no Halloween fun for me I guess just a night in my room with the family

Oct .1939 ...today is Stans birthday he's 11 though I didn't see him as he's still unwell with that chest infection i hope he gets better real soon imagin being sick onnyour birthday urgh something iv never experianced and hopefully not but I did get him some presents chocolate and a couple of books so I hope he gets them and I don't know what his plans are really if he's having a party I know I daren't go as it start trouble wouldn't want to cause drama on his birthday and I know he'll save me some cake wonder what he's doing just now I miss him

Oct 1938 ...( Kyle)...A lot of Jews in the area are being rounded up by the nazis and forced back to Polland the family who had a son that I sometimes played with have left too I feel kinda bad now as I got I to an argument with the boy and it was quite a bad one and we actully fought and it came to blows so I haven't spoke to him since last November I always did mean to make it up with him he was a nice kid really and my age well his birthday was in the Januarty now I don't know if I'll ever see him again but I think our family are the lucky ones we managed to stay here well for the moment as we might be forced to move soon back to Polland God I don't even know Polland I was like 2 or 3 when I left their and don't remeber it ut I'd hate to leave here and Stan but I just don't know what our future holds now we live a day at a time as their may not be a tomorrow for us as Jews are dying everyday beaten or shot to death and we don't know if we're next the Nazies might just kill us cos their bord and want some entertainment so they kill a Jew ao they can laugh so were watching our backs every day it seems

Poor Stan is still really sick with that chest infection he always gets hit hard by them and the colder weather coming in as we're in. Fall now that's not helping much eather hope he gets better soon poor Stan

Oct..1938. ( Kyle) .. It's Halloween today but not for me I'm sitting in my room watching the happy laughing kids all running around the streets and going from door to door of the neighbours getting candy and having fun. They have been talking about this for ages and the party their all going to later also they said theirll be games prizes a Halloween hunt and other things iv seen them running around all night and even some of the adults dressed up too as the party is open to anyone adults or kids but of course NO JEWS don't think I'd even want to go to their damn party anyway knowing them they'd play some nasty trick on me so they could humiliate me so I just desided to close my Curtians and have an early night even ended up putting a pillow over my head to drown out their sounds I'm sick of the lot of them

Nov 1938... Great to see Stan feeling a bit better he visited me today as its the weekend and seems much better but he's been left with a bad cough but he said oh don't worry he's had worse and he also missed Halloween maybe next year we can have our own privet party he said I hope we do also maybe next year all these dumb stupid rulles will be go put and we can go out and do what we want instead of being dictated to by fucking Nazies with their do this and do that laws I just want it to end real soon but anyway I am so happy to see Stan again also glad he got my presents and he saved me a bit of cake he's so sweet

...(Stan) ... ...

Its really great to get out again as iv been floord with a really nasty chest infection that put me in bed for a bit and also I suffer from astmah so I end up getting things worse and sadly now with all these dumb rules Kyle was too scared to visit me as I heard somewhere Jews are not aloud into a non Jewish house so if Kyle was seen going to visit me it could have led to a lot of trouble God I really misses him and now we have a lot of catching up to do but luckly their has been no more attacks on him or his family so that is good I guess but he's still having trouble with Tucker and his gang at school assholes they are and also Kyles mom had to go up and fight with the school but as expected the school took Tuckers side fucking terrible it is also I thanked Kyle for his birthday presents DR Goldsberge gave them to a trusted non Jewish friend who passed them to dad who told me secretly their from Kyle so I saved him a bit of cake he was happy at that

Thats that little chappy done so stayed tuned for more coming soon


	7. Chapter 7

Nov 1938 ...Kyle.. As I was feeling really tierd tonight I desided to go to bed early and I made myself comfy and desided to read for a bit till I felt sleepy I normally do that then I curl under my quilt and drift off to sleep but anyway all was quiet really Ike had gone to bed earler and already was sleep and mom and dad were with 2 Jewish friends and also Dr Goldsberge and his wife who were downstairs so it was really boring adult stuff they were talking about that went over my head so I thought I'd turn in early and loose myself in a book for an hour before down for the night and as I was about to turn the page of my book I thought I heard something like a loud crash like windows being broken and before I even got a chance to close my book and put it on my night stand to my horror I suddenly heard our windows smash downstairs and my parents and their guests scream so I quickly jumped out of bed and as it was cold I put on my dressing gown and slippers and shoved this diary into my pocket as I think that this event might be worth reporting later and if our house is about to be broken into I don't want this diary falling into the wrong hands

I then ran out onto our upstairs landing and was met by a terrified crying Ike who was screaming and crying were all gonna die so I said no were not so I took his hand and we ran down stairs to discover all our windows smashed and also written on our front door was Jew Scum get out and also to my horror I can't find my family or their friends or Dr Goldsberge and his wife and the buildings all around us are all smashed and burning and the sounds of more glass being smashed I have to hold Ike close and bury my own face to protect myself from flying glass and Ike is screaming and crying too he's holding my hand in a death grip and clutching his beloved little teddy bear in his other

We run outside too look for our family and the air is heavy with smoke that makes me cough and the strong smell of burning is in the air and I hear glass smashing still and pepole screaming and panic everywhere it's pretty scary. MOM DAD I scream but their is no sign of them and with all that's going on just now it seems if the world has come to an end also what hits me hard is that our beautiful synagogue is burning out of controle it makes me cry I loved that place with all my heart and I loved looking at it from my window it played a huge part in my life and I was also ment to have my Bar Mitzvah their in 2 years and Ike too when he turned 13 also whist I stand shocked looking at it suddenly theirs a loud explotion that blow Ike and me off our feet and to my horror I now see my home ablaze someone's fire bomed our home and I still can't find my family

Ike and I picked ourselfs up and held eachother tight as I think he's all I have left now I fear that our family are dead I just hope their not in the house as Ike and I watch our home burn out of controle

Kyle where's mommy and daddy and our friends Ike sobbed his sad tear stained face broke my heart and he's got a bad graze to his face where he fell too

I don't know but we have to get outta here it's not safe now hold my hand really tight I tell him as I pick up his teddy bear that was lying on the ground also I'm really fearing the worse now that our parents are dead theirs fires everywhere and the smashing of glass and also as Ike and I run past some of the destroyed shops to my horror we see the little bakery that we got our things from also ablaze and the woman who so lovingly baked my birthday cake back in May I see her lying on the ground dead blood pouring from her temple no doubt shed been shot and worse still in the distance to my horror I can even see Craig Tweek Jason and Clyde and 3 other boys from our school all joining in if it was a game and laughing it makes me so sick so I grab Ike and we stay out their way as iv a feeling they'd kill us if they seen us and the worse thing is the fucking police and Nazies are standing by watching it all and doing nothing about it

Part of me has died now I feel also my parents are still missing I just Know their dead Ike is all I have left in the world now also my neighbours are dead and our home and beautiful synagogue are ablaze and all the other Jewish buildings and no one cares everything seems to go from bad to worse it seems maybe I should just run into a burning building and hope I die as iv nothing left really and I'm not fit to raise Ike on my own fuck I'm only 11 I'm just a kid and now I'm hearing things it seems some one yelling Kyke over here Kyke am I about to be attacked again

Wait the voice is getting closer and it's Kyle that's being shouted not Kyke omg it's Stans voice he's running to help us

Stan grabs Ike and me before we collapse and takes us both to safty to his place a few streets away and also I get another plesent suprise their are our parents our 2 neighbours and Dr Goldsbeurge and his wife somehow they all got out and they came back for us but seen the house ablaze and feared the worse

Mom says she went to rescue the family silver and I'd cards and passports and dad went to look for Ike and me but we'd left by them as they ran out just after the windows were smashed too see what was going on. and we ran out at their backs missing them and they came back to look in the house for Ike and me but seeing we weren't their they went to serch and ran into Stan so they all went back to the house to look for us again thinking we'd gone back and seen it ablaze and feared we were dead but Stan and his parents took everyone in and Stan came to look for me again but no one has any idea of what's going on really or who started it all but it's made us homeless but we have eachother that's the main thing

The fires burn all night and though we're now quite a bit away we can still hear it and all the screaming and shouting and my parents and their friends are coughing like crazy we all are and our faces are black with smoke but Mrs Marsh let us all have a bath and will get us some clothes as all we have is the clothes were in moms family silver and our I'd papers and passports this diary and Ikes teddy this is one night that I won't forget in a hurry that's for sure

...( Stan ) ...

I was ment to be in bed as im still a bit weak from that chest infection and it's left me with a bad cough but I was bord and couldn't sleep so I got up and I was sitting on m

floor quietly playing with my trainset and adding on the new pieces that I was given for my birthday as I knew I'd sleep when I was exhausted but tonight I wasent really that tierd but I was in my room anyway whist mom and dad were both downstairs and my sister Shelly was in her room but I dunno something told me to to look out the bedroom window and innthe distance I heard screams and shouting and flames in the night sky as if their was a lot of fires going on so I ran downstairs and told my parents and everyone all went outside as you couldn't really see anything from downstairs but the air was thick with a burning smell and gut instinct told me that Kyle and his family were in danger so we wnt to their part of the town and I gasped in shock at seeing the synagogue on fire I knew Kyle loved that building and it was very importent to him also a lot of other buildings were ablaze and smashed glass everywhere I had to be carefull where I waked but worse still I seen Craig Tweek Jason and Clyde and now 3 others I knew from school get involved too and no one even stopped them I'll get them back later Kyles not aloud to touch them but I can but I seen Kyles house and it had all the down stairs windows put in and grafettie on the walls but the house wasent on fire yet also we seen his parents running out with their valubles and screaming they couldn't find Kyle or Ike so mom and dad took them to our place and they left their things their and we ran back but by then the house was on fire and we feared the worse. My parents got everyone to safty and I went to look for Kyle I searched everywhere I even feared that he was dead lying in the house with Ike and it was way to dangourus to go into that house as it was burning out of controle but I eventually found Kyle and Ike wearing their night clothes and slippers Ike clutching his teddy bear and he and Kyle both crying so I took Kyle and Ike back to my place and everyone was reunited crying and hugging and kissing. So sad but good to see their okay also mom let everyone have a bath as they were all filthy coverd in smoke so were we come to think off it Kyles now safe in my spare bed in my room all cleaned up and he's wearing my spare pajamas even if their a. It small legnth wise but he's really upset and we can hear Ike crying too its been one stressful night for everyone that's for sure

Nov 1938...(Kyle) ...seen what is left of our home today a blackened burned out shell really and small fires are still burning in their and the stairs have gone too and part of the roof you can see the sky from the living room or what used to be our living room the house is non recognisable now and my beautiful green birthday bike I was so happy to get and I took great care off polishing it twice a week is now a blackened twisted wreak oh Shure the bike and the house can be later replaced in thr future but we had so many memories here it's so sad

Stan and I walked through the ruins of our neighbour hood and all the Jewish houses are in the same state as my house and the Synagoige it's destroyed and parts of it still burning it really broke my heart looking at it and a lot of pepole all Jews died too and as I wrote earley their is still a lot of fires burning and pepole are running riots this place isn't safe really now

I glance up at my old bedroom window the once white window frame is now all burned and blackend now and my lovely dark green Curtians that mom made for me have gone too my lovely little cosy room gone now and all my belongings too but least we have our lives and we can always start again I guess but many pepole don't even have their lives now so just now we are staying with Stans family till we can get somewhere to stay but sadly we have lost really everything all we have is the family silver or I'd documents the clothes we stand in my diary Ikes teddy bear and our gold pendents and later on as it got dark the troubles have started again we can hear it in the distance and when I look out of Stans window I can see the fires burning again but were all safe here thank God but I know many pepole arnt safe out their and my heart goes out to them when will this all end

...( Stan ) ...

Kyle is clearly still in shock at what happend but at least he and his family are safe with us and also we have 5 other Jewish pepole with us too so it's really crouded so dad is going to find them a place to stay soon and help them out with clothes and possessions and basicly get their feet on the ground again to start a fresh

Also Kyle and I went to look at the damage that was done and kyle wept when he seen what was left of his house a burned out shell that was a danger to be in really as it could collapse. anytime and everything that he had is gone now even his new birthday bike and all his books and toys and that but he was more upset about the synagogue as that's so sacred to him his entire life revolved around that the place is just a black ent burned out mess and fires still burning I had to get Kyle away from their as it was really stressing him out but worse still all the carry on has started again tonight we could hear screaming and shouting in the distance and more fires burning in the end I had to close the Curtians to block it out also Kyle cried himself to sleep I so wanted to go over and hold him to comfort him but I didn't just put the quilt over him and went to my own bed all this carry on is taking its tole on him and I could hear Ike crying too I often ask myself what kind of horrible world are we living in just now

Well that's chappy done. The events mentioned above were Kristallnacht or night of the broken glass where Jewish homes and businesses and synagogues in Germany were attacked and burned they took place between the nights off 10th and 11th November 1938 and 91 pepole died and later 300 would commite suiside due to depression and a lot of Jewish males were arrested for no reason and worse still no one came to help the Emergancy services just stood by and watched


	8. Chapter 8

Nov 1938 ...( kyle) ...OMFG After all that happend over thr last two nights with the homes and synagogue and businesses all being smashed up and burned which was horrific and now to add salt to our wounds the fucking Nazies are blaming us Jews for it and making us play for the damage their saying that we brought it on ourselfs ...Er excuse me really ...? I don't fucking think so honestly what a fucking cheek I'm sick of those damn Nazies and it's all that fucking Hitlers fault I hole he drops dead or someone does the world a huge favour and fucking shoots him as I'd love to do that fucking asshole he is I'm so pissed at the moment

Poor Ike is still having really bad nightmares I hear him screaming in the night that the house is on fire and he wet the bed again he's a nerviouse wreak poor little thing no child should have to go what he's going through I hope thise dosent emotianly scar him and in years to come hell eventually forget about it but just now he's sticking really close to our parents terrified in case they go away. and get lost again I'm still in Stans room he has two beds in his room it's a lot bigger than my old room but not as nice a view really all you can see from his window is the back yards and trash cans and the two cats from next door that yowle all night Stan said the events of the last two nights scared the cats too and the neighbours dogs as they were barking only little white cat snowball from three doors down slept though it but that cat is totally deaf anyway and would sleep though anything as none could sleep through thr events that happend unless they were totally deaf

Other news. today I got is kinda good one of Stans neighbours handed us in some trash bags that was full of old clothes for us it's just till we can get sorted out so their was adults and boys clothes in the bag she has 3 sons one is a couple of years younger than me the other two are much older so the clothes are a little too big but still better Han nothing really but still not found a place to stay yet Stan says he really loves having me here as he sees me as a brother but Shelly hates me I can tell she always gets up and leaves when I enter the room and glares at me but I don't like her much eather and she always bullies Stan

Also a friend of DR Goldsberge who's a non Jew but really nice trusted friend also brought round some clothes and some old toys for Ike she has 2 boys one is a year older than Ike and ones 3 years older than me also she said her oldest is getting a new Nike for Xmas and won't need his old one and knew how much I loved mine so I can get her sons old one after Xmas and also she brought round some books for Ike and me 2 of them are identical to the ones I lost in the fire that woman is really nice it's nice too see that some pepole still care for us and see us for what we are and not our beliefs

Nov 1938 ...( Kyle)...oh for fuck sake this has really gone beyond a joke now iv been fucking kicked outta school apparently Jewish kids arnt aloud to be in the same school as non Jews wo iv been forced to go to some crappy Jewish school that's miles away but thankfully dad I'm going no where I'll be home schooled from now on and it will give him something to do I have mixed feelings about that oh I'll miss Stan that's for sure but i see him all the time now anyway so dosent matter if im not learning with him and also some of the teachers were nice but truthfully speaking I'm kinda glad I don't have to go back as the bulling was so bad so that will now end thank God so maybe the Nazies have don't me a favriour in a way god that looks strange writting that down them doing me a favour I'm laughing here now at that ...:-D

Dad is still trying to get us a place to stay with help from Mr Marsh and as for clothes wise now were not too bad we're slowly gathering up bits n pieces and Ike seems to like his new toys and also his trycical was undamaged as it was at the lock up so well give him that soon cheer him up a bit also we have some furniture in the lock up too and dad says theirs a few valuble paintings he got handed down to him so looks if we have a little wealth after all lol but shhh best not tell thise greedy Nazies they'll be after it hee hee ...:-)

...( Stan )...

Poor Kyle things just keep going from bad to worse for him now the latest thing he's been hit with he's been kicked out of school for being a Jew fuck sake Kyle was the smartest boy in the entire school and got nothing but straight As okay I'd admit it he was a swot and his grades were very importent to him and all. The tricks are still in school it should be them being kicked out and Kyle staying. Fucking Nazies and their Kyles putting a brave face on it saying he's fine and showing me the good points like that he won't be bullied again hmmm he does have a point their actully and that had been getting worse

Also since the other night pepole are starting to call Kristallnacht or night of the broken glass as their was plenty of that around he rarely goes out much now I guess he's too scared but he says he's fine but I really don't think he is that boy is heading for a breakdown poor guy and also we can hear Ike crying in the night we managed to get him a bed now and he starts off in the bed but gets up and wanders in beside his parents poor kid.

Also today I was passing the bathroom today and the door was slightly ajar and I caught a glimpse of Kyle standing their fixing his hair with a nothing but a towel around him and I thought omg such a firm neat body shit im finding another boy attractive am I gay I never thought so but Kyle is so damn good looking I hope I can hide these feelings for him were just friends that's all I hope oh shit now I'm confused ... :-/ ?

Dec 1938 ..( Kyle )...we're ment to be preparing for Haunikah now but no one is really in the mood. With all that's going on I even seein Stan playing with Ike with my old little Dradiel that Dr Goldsberge gave us today so Stan was playing with it and trying to get Ike to join in. despite showing a small bit if intrest to start with he quickly lost it and gor up and walked into another room Stan just looked at me and shrugged But it seems Ike has lost intrest in a lot of things really now since it happend and he's still having bad nightmares too I hope intime these memories will fade and all will be okay in the end I. hate seeing Ike like this he's my little brother and I just want to protect him he's my little buddy

Also the other thing I had to report in my diary today is the latest thing those fucking Nazies are doing wait for it ...their trying to get us Jews to become Christians turn our backs on our beliefs get babtized as Christians look iv nothing against the Christan catholic faith and that I mean Stans is a catholic and so is his family but that's his beliefs I respect them and sure I like Xmas too and the large Xmas tree in their front room just now is beautiful and also the rest of the house is all decorated too for Xmas with their colourful paper chains. a Crib and it's holly though that jagged me today Mrs Marsh was wrapping a large Holly Garland around their staircase and I was helping and jagged my fingers but at first Stans parents weren't sure about putting up Xmas decorations as theirs us Jews in the house and we don't celebrate Xmas but my mom said no no just go right ahead we don't mind and Kyle and Ike like the decorations which is true brightens the place up and also mom held the chair steady Mrs Marsh whist she pinned up some paper chains and a colourful paper ball that hung in the center of the room also that's when I guess it was Ikes turn to get jagged by that darn holly he was playing with it next miniut we heard an Oww and seen aike sucking on his finger so I grabbed the holly off him in case he also tried to eat the berries off it too but yeah I really have to say Stans house looks really nice with all the Xmas decorations up and also mom has her Hanuka decorations out so were now really combining our too holidays which is nice and Stan said he ins intrested in our customs too

January .1939...(Kyle ) ...Well a New year and I so hope it will be a much better one than last year oh did I mention last year this is a 5 year diary and. I have room to add more pages so I could maybe make it a 10 year one but it also means that I can look back on it see how things have changed over the year and they have a lot that's for sure last year was a bad year I also made a new year wish I didn't tell anyone it not even Stan but I'll write it here. My wish is just for all thise to end soon and us Jews to have a better life and be accepted for who we are but I dunno so far it's been really quiet so far I have to say that just hope it lasts I like the peace and quiet and stan and I had good fun today playing in the snow building snowmen for ike and then to warm up as we got cold Mrs Marsh made us some lovely hot soup and we sat next to the fire chatting and that i really wish every day could be like this really it was perfect but some how I doubt it maybe it's the calm before the storm so hope not

...( Stan)...

Well another new year has started 1939 almost the 40s now wow. Now like Kyles diary mine is a 5 year one too and pakces I can add pages. Think they came from the same store lol but I was looking over last years entries and it's almost unbelievable Kyle and I love adventure stories and it looks here iv we have had a few of our very one but ours are real and the events of last November are still unbelievable really and were still trying to get Kyles family a house hopefully soon they will have their own place yet I don't mind having Kyle around I really enjoy his company the two of us was playing with the trainset with Ike today and it was a really quiet day also it's snowing too so we went into the back yard and built Ike a snowman he started to help by fetching the snow but he soon got fed up and went inside and he was saying he felt cold so we just finished the snowman and went inside to warm up mom had lovely warm soup for us so Kyle and I thawed out by the fire whist listening to the radio also had to laugh at Kyle a little his nose turned red and his cheeks he looked cute like that and it was so good to see him smile he's got a cute smile

Well that's that little chappy done. as Kyle said is it the calm before the storm and looks if Stan is developing feelings for Kyle. Plenty of yaoi to come in future chappys so stay tunned


	9. Chapter 9

Jan .1939 ...Kyle...Fuck it old Hitlers at it again ranting on and threatening us Jews he's caused us so much damn trouble in the past with all these damn rules and he just won't give up he dosent know when to stop and I dread to think what he will do next and the sick thing is he gets fucking away with it he makes me so damn sick I wish someone would take him out I'd fucking celebrate that's for sure

Also poor Dr Goldberge gave us all a hell of a fright he came to the house bleeding and holding hos wrist at Horst we thought that he'd been beaten up by thugs in the street but apparently. he said no it was a pure accident no one was near him when it happend he'd slipped on black ice and fell he grazed his hands and knees and hurt his wrist the way he fell he put his hand out to save himself and hurt it but he's okay now dad attended to his injuries and it is icy out their and has been snowing. Pity it wasn't the Nazies that fell on their asses that would be funny but their also staying with the Marshes but Shelly keeps complaining. Saying all these Jews could land us in trouble. by staying here I have a feeling that she dosent like us and might be trouble but just now she's too occupied with her boyfriend and own life and is hardly ever in she's always going off somewhere also dad gave me my first home schooling today the lessons I got were roughy based on what I was already learning at school were using Stans homework as a guidance well not the anti Jewish stuff Stan gets in his current affaires lessons but everything else really I guess dad is pretty smart so I think I'll do really good with this home schooling and when we were finished Mr Marsh made us a lovely deliciouse meal he keeps us well fed at this rate I'll gain 10 stone lol iv already gained 6 pounds in weight since staying with the Marshes healthy over eating ...:-)

Feb .1939 ...Kyle ...one of our elderly neighbours died today she stayed with us for a while after we lost our home in the fire she lost her home too in the fires and also her little dog died it couldn't get out in time so she never really got over that it's so sad too she was a lovely elderly lady. really nice to talk too and amazingly despite all that's going on we managed get her buried today in a traditional Jewish funiral and without any hassel Stan and his family also came as they knew her too and were saddend by her death and when we got back we had a small tea but weren't really on the mood also seen the Nazies all watching us leave and enter the house but they never said anything or did anything thank god that what our fear was incase they'd start a carry on that would just be like them wanting to cause trouble

Ike didn't go to the funiral he stayed with a trusted non Jewish neighbour who looked after him poor Ikes terrified to leave the house now unless someone's with him but today he just wasent in the mood so after what he's been through we just gave into him poor thing is still having nightmares too I hate seeing my brother like this poor thing

...(Stan...

Kyles really upset as one if the neighbours who was staying with us died today an elderly woman really nice she was too my parents helped her escape her burning home even though she wanted to go back to the house as her little beloved dog was trapped their and sadly she couldn't save him a burning beam fell between her and the dog and being a chubby pug lap dog it didn't know how to jump. over the beam to safty so the dog sadly died so the poor woman never really got it she loved that dog and had it spoilt rotten poor woman she was really nice I'll miss her

I was really suprised when Kyle said that she'd be buried later today as she only just died today they do that in his beliefs as normally in our beliefs we bury our dead a few days to a week later so pepole can come and say goodbye mom calls it a wake or something anyway I went to the funiral with Kyle give him some support iv never been to a Jewish funiral before it was interesting. But Ike didn't go he is too scared to leave the house now really so a trusted neighbour watched him till we got back theirs a few trusted friends we have that are non Jews but it's getting hard to trust pepol now due to their hatred of the Jews and fear of the Nazies as non Jews arnt aloud to talk to Jews now it seems

Feb ..1939 ...( Kyle ) ...fuck omg my heart was fucking pounding in my chest today nearly had a heartattack those fucking Nazies looked in where we were staying today searching for our valubles luckly dad had a feeling this would happen so he managed to get hold of fake silver like our valuble stuff and we let the Nazies have that and our valuble things and art is hidden away out of the house and elsewhere but one of those fucking evil Nazies punched mom in the face also they did take her silver mirror brush and comb set and small trinket box and also. Photo frame of her and dad on their wedding that was solid silver shed forgot to hide them as we're really didn't think the Nazies would bother with those things like that as their female stuff but nope they took them but luckly they didn't know about our solid gold Star of David pendants that we had hidden under our sweaters so their still safe

Moms okay now just a bleeding lip and they knocked her over onto the floor but the entire house was trashed its upside down even Stans room was raided and one of them stepped on one of his little train carrages breaking it bastards they are don't fucking care what damage they do or who they hurt but we soon put the house back to. normal and cleaned up broken items also dad and Mr Marsh desided to keep our valubles hidden till all this carry on dies down I hope it's soon as I'm sick of it

...( Stan ) ...

Those fucking damn Nazies I hate them and the fucking assholes busted into our home without warning breaking the lock on the door and started searching for valubles belonging to Kyle and his family and another Nazie held us all at gunpoint that was fucking scary but all they found was Kyles mom dressing table set a photo frame and a small trinket box all made from solid silver that she'd forgot to move and worse they punched her in the face knocking her over making all us scream but luckly dad and Kyles dad had a feeling this may happen with the way things were going so they got hold of fake silver and switched that for the real stuff so the Nazies have the fake stuff just hope to god they don't find out but Kyles family isn't wealthy as some pepole really but now they have nothing really they lost everything in the fire

Also Kyle was worried about his solid gold star of David pendent as that's worth a bit too but that was hidden under his sweater and is okay but poor Mrs Broflovski has now got a huge nasty bruise forming on her face and her lip was bleeding those nazis are scumm hitting females like that and the raid has really upset poor Ike he's nerviouse enough without this happaning poor kid

Feb ...1939... Kyle poor Ike had more nightmares again I heard him crying in the night and he wet his bed again this entire carry on has really tramatized him I don't honestly know if he will ever get over this or will be scared for like. I doubt I will this is really taking its toll on all of us even Stan we lay awake talking most of the night just stuff really but he couldn't sleep neather could I and far off in the distance we could hear more gunfire and shooting more innicont Jews being shot no doubt I fet wonder why Hitlet hates us so much what have we done to him Ike an I have never harmed him neather has my parents yet were treated like criminals and so are the rest of my pepol I'm trying to look in my history books to see where we wronged him of the German Christians and I didn't fin anything the guys a lier and pure evil

Also panicked today woke up in bed to find my gold star of David pendent lying in the bed next to me discoverd that the little clasp had broken and it fell off in my sleep I must have rolled on it so dad knows a Jewish friend that can get it fixed it will probely take a week or two so I know it will be okay

Later. at lunch time when I was sitting eating I felt something tickle my leg and when I glanced under the table I seen Stans foot rub against mine I was a bit taken aback but I kinda liked it and just smiled back if I didn't know any better I'd say Stan was flirting with me but we both need to be carful in that department and keep our feelings hidden theirs an old saying I heard . * ..Conceal don't feel don't let it show * so that's what I'm doing and hopefully Stan but I'm really flatterd by his feelings towards me

March..1939.( Stan)...Fuck fuck fuck this is the last fucking straw now and I have declared WW2 on Tucker and Tweek and his fucking gang those sick evil bastards they have gone way to far this fucking time and I'm gonna fucking get then

What on earth is he on at I may hear you ask have I gone mad ...? Well basic awnser yes I'm fucking pissed those fucking sick evil assholes almost killed poor Kyle today when he went out for a few moments for mom

Somehow they managed to ambush and over power Kyle and beat the crap out of him but worse still they fucking cut off his lovely hair practically to the scalp also Kyle has severe bruising to his face. 2 black eyes and their closed a broken tooth his mouth is bleeding a busted lip 2 baldly grazed knees and a broken rib and is in a hell of a lot of pain poor guy and the attackes were no where to be seen they ran off cowards

What had happend was that Kyle and gone to the store their not banned from for mom and we managed to get Ike to go too Kyle promised to get him a candy bar if he came and helped carry back the groceries so Ike gave in and went with Kyle holding his hand but after about half an hour or more their was no signe of them and they should have been back as the store isn't far and we began to worry about where they were maybe that they got shot God forbid and both were lying dead in the gutter all sorts of horrible things flashed through my mind so we desided to go and look for them and bring them back I mean God forbid if the worst had happend we'd want Kyle and Ike back for burial but before we got far we were greeted by a panicking Ike who was crying and screaming they beat up Kyle. They beat up Kyle do after we calmed him down a bit he told us and led us to where Kyle was and we found him lying face down in a gutter in a bloody mess and his once beautiful hair lying near by it been hacked off practically to stubble but worse still he had no clothes on this bastards had taken Kyles clothes even his underwear and Ike said they all urinated on him I felt so discusted so dad took off his jacket wrapping it around Kyle and his dad carried him back to the house where Dr Goldsberge helped clean him up and tend to his injuries so Kyles in bed resting now and Kyles dad and mine are going to talk to Craig and his gangs parents Kyle managed to say that Craig Tweek Clyde another friend Jason Conner and 2 others that are in my class and worse still Butters too he was look out incase anyone stopped them but no one did I'm so damn fucking mad and totally discusted how pepole could stand back and alow that to happen

March ..1930.(Stan ) ...Kyle is still in a really bad way so iv not left his side all day and Yestarday too his poor face is in a hell of a mess all swollen and bruised and he's not eating eather he claims he's not hungry and it hurts to swallow those bastards really gave him some painful beating and have done some damage I hope he makes a full recovery becouse if anything was to happen to him I don't know how I'd cope

I sat at Kyles bedside all day reading to him or talking to him but he sleeps a lot DR Goldberge says sleep will cure him and not to worry I can help but worry he looks so vulnerable and fragile in that bed all bruised and broken like that and I just want to protect him

Dad says he's been talking to the parents of those assholes that did it and of course they took their sons side well Butters has been grounded but the rest have got away with their parents hate the Jews too I was told and their being praised cos they beat one up Mr Turker said his son should have crushed Kyles skull killing him this makes me so fucking sick and as I said no one helped Kyle they just stood their stairing at him lying their crying out for help and they stood by and watched the attack as if it was entertainment to them fuck don't wanna talk about it any more makes me so damn mad

April ..1939 ...( Stan ) ...well good to report that Kyles feeling a bit bett now his bruises are beging to fade but still their also he's starting to eat again he's eating moms soup and that but he's really upset over his hair it's been destroyed really his mom says that they will tidy it up when he's a bit better and no one can see him just now but I think he pulls the really short cropped style off he's got such a sweet face and shows of those beautiful. Green eyes of his but he misses his thick curls but we reassured him they'll grow back

Also he held my hand today and whisperd thank you for everything and gave me a beautiful smile it made my heart burst with joy I wanted to hug him but I couldn't as he's still too sore so I held his hand back and sais it's no problem again I spent the entire day at his bedside talking to him I love being in Kyles company I long to hold him and never let him go but don't know how he'd take it I'm terrified in case I'd scare him off and he may end up hating me I'd hate that to drive him away

Well that's that chappy done. Also the saying Kyle said Conseal don't feel. Don't let it show is from the song Let it go from Frozen so that belongs to Disney when Elsa was hiding her powers so thought it suit Kyle too hiding his feelings for Stan next chappy up soon enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

April ..1939 ..Kyle ... Still feeling a bit sore but this is my first entry since I was attacked but I'm now strong enough to write in this diary at last gives me something to do I guess as I'm still stuck in bed

Now a few weeks ago I got the fucking crap beaten out me by Craig Tucker and his fucking gang of assholes what had happened that I'd gone to the store for mrs Marsh as she was busy so I agreed to help her out and go to the local grocery store that Jews can go to and I decided to take Ike with me at first he didn't want to go but I bribed him. With the promise I'd buy him some candy if he came. and plus I wanted the company someone to talk to and help me with the bags I guess as Stan was helping his dad but I promised we run straight their and back so we wouldn't be long so going to the store was no hassle we seen no one so we went in and got the groceries and paid for them I got Ike his candy and he helped carry the bags that weren't that heavy anyway but when we left the store to head home those assholes were waiting on us I told them all just to fuck off and go home as I wasn't in the mood to argue with them and Ike and I walked on quicker to get back to the house but before I knew it I was being pushed to the ground and sat on and the crap being beaten out of me and I couldn't get up Tucker and Tweek were sitting on me the others stamping. On my legs and kicking me only Butters didn't do anything but he was yelling some insulting names and he was like a look out person yet no one did come to stop them or help me I really thought that they'd kill me

Then the next thing I felt my hair being pulled by the roots and to my horror I felt it being cut those fuckers were cutting my hair and I couldn't stop them as they were pinning my arms down and they hacked off my hair to the scalp also I noticed that Ike had gone and I was more scared for him than myself now because I knew those bastards would hurt him too and I hardly felt them undress me they stripped me completely naked even my underwear was gone then they all urinated on me and kicked me into the gutter saying that's where you belong Jew scum in the gutter before they ran off

I really thought I was going to die I was numb and cold and lay on the ground and I was vulnerable to further attacks then I just closed my eyes as they where so sore but I couldn't open them again as they'd swollen up but in the distance I heard Ikes voice screaming Kyle Kyle then more voices like Stan and our families then I felt a jacket going around my shoulders and being lifted up and carried back to the house where Dr Goldberge checked me over and tended to my injuries and I'd learnt how badly hurt I'd been and that I had to stay in bed Stans been with me all the time I heard him talk and read to me and felt him hold my hand he's been so sweet that was a few weeks ago now my bruises are fading and my eyes are open again but I'm still confined to bed but oh God my hair or what's left of it is a total mess butchered to the scalp practically mum says when I'm a bit better shell tidy it up I'll probelly need it shaved off to even it up but it grows so fast anyway so it's no big deal really

April ..1939 ... ( Kyle) ..Fuck it thise is getting so fucking damn worse now when will it end today we heard that the Jews who are in Polland are now loosing their homes and being forced to live in special assigned areas and mom says it will come here eventually it's just not fucking fair but so far here all the Jews are still living in their own homes and Stans dad says if the worst does come to the worst that they will hide us and my dad agreed he says that no one is pushing us into little Jew houses so now sadly I don't think we will get our own house now well not till all this carry on dies down and I don't see it dying down soon

Was looking back at my entries from last year in my diary when I was in my cosy little room looking put at the synagogue. From my window and wanting a bike for my birthday so much has changed since then and I feel iv grown up so much in that year not just in height now were homeless and the bike is gone and worse still so is our beautiful synagogue but we have our lives and that's more than importent than a house or a bike I learnt a valuble lesson that night possessions are nothing compared to your life being alive is the most importent thing their is and the lives of your family possessions can be easly replaced not your family I'm going to be 12 next month and all I want for my birthday this year for all this to end and for us to get back to normal and the Jews to be left in peace but some how I doubt it sadly

...( Stan)...

I noticed that poor Kyle has been feeling down a lot for the last few days I really don't know if it's due to all that's happend and what he's been through with Tucker and that or all that's been happaning with his pepole as what's happaning with the Jews is upsetting him those are his pepole and he really feels for them but what ever it is I'm really worried about him I wish he'd tell me were all worried about him I guess and Ike has been asking what is wrong with Kyle I told him I honestly don't know wish I did but I hate seeing Kyle like this ir breaks my heart

His injuries are recovering well the bruises on his face are almost gone now and the gap in his teeth is to be fixed soon as his dad has a Jewish friend. who's a dentist also I think that his hair has grown a tiny bit too so when it's tidied up he might not need to get it all shaved but Kyle having his hair really short like this shows off his lovely face and neck and his cute ears Oh god I'm at it again having feelings for Kyle like this but fuck it he is so beautiful and the way he moves is so gracefull and being with him practically 24/7 isn't helping much eather as it makes me want him more

May 1939 ( Kyle)... feeling a bit better but oooh my bloody damn mouth is throbbing my dads friend who's a dentist gave me a filling to repair the broken tooth and just let's say he isn't very gentle I had an evil thought of biting his finger for the hell of it as he hurt me and now I can't even feel my mouth hope I don't bite my gums or tounge as that feels rubbery but the pain is starting to kick in and it's a dull throb fuck it I hate dentists

Also dad had a suprise for me today my gold star of David has been fixed new gold clasp put on it so mom put that back on me again and it's safe under my sweater I'm glad to have that back and so glad I didn't have it at the time of the attack or it have defently been stolen I love that pendent and later mom tidied up my hair she thankfully didn't shave it but cut it really short. so I have no curls just now she was even crying as she cut it I told her not to cry everything will be okay and my hair will grow back thick and curly. In no time she said she couldn't help it she loved my curls they looked so pretty I had to laugh

Later dad asked me what I wanted for my birthday as its really soon I said I don't know really which is true I honestly don't know what I want I'm really scared to ask for possessions as everything I have I end up loosing it and what I'd really like which is peace I don't think I'll ever get that. I don't see it happaning sadly

Also I really don't know if I'm imagining this or not but iv seen Stan look at me a lot it's kinda hard to explane really but call me crazy it's if we'll its if he's wanting to hit on me I wouldn't mind really I think it's really sweet I'd Stan finds me attractive despite the way I look just now infact I'm really flatterd by it all

... ...( Stan) ...

Kyle got his missing tooth repaired today do his smile is back to normal but he's still a bit sore and kinda numb and also later his mom tided up his hair so he's got a really short cropped style no curls but they'll grow back soon no doubt and he looks cute with the cropped hair also he was happy when he got his pendent back a new clasp put on it so that's back where it belongs so despite the pain in his mouth he's a bit more happy it's good to see him smile

OMG also I think Kyle is on to me and knows that iv been looking at him maybe iv been letting my feelings show for him too much oh God he'll hell be discusted by me and will. never come near me again I know that he has really high morals and boys having feelings for other boys like I am is strictly forbidden hell hate me for shure now what will I do I want to tell him but I can't he probelly thinks we're nothing more than super best friends I mean we are but I had no idea that things would end up like this

May 1939 ( Kyle ) ... More and more countries are isolating their Jews from non Jews this is getting worse it seems also one of the other women who visited us at the time of the vilonce and escaped the fire when we lost our home has killed herself she was under a lot of stress and depression. So sad and her husband is devastated and I heard that 3 other peole who lived near by have also died killed themselfs we beleive this makes me feel so depressed I don't even want to celebrate my birthday now I feel bad that I'm happy and their not we should all be happy really

Mom is trying to cheer me up the best she can and said that I have grown another inch and a half since I came here Stan and I have our height measured against the wall and marked I'm almost 12 but you wouldn't know it I look so much older and I tower over Stan and my mom too now I'm gonna be really big that's for sure also I think I might be entering puberty soon as I reckon I'm. the right age but iv not really noticed any changes in my body yet and my voice hasent broke and iv no body hair yet but I guess that will all come in time it will be strange becoming an adult I think hope I'm a good one

...( Stan ...

Kyles been acting kinda strange recently looking in the mirror a lot and touching his throat I thought he had a sore throat working on but he said he's looking for his Adams apple and he's also been touching under His arms and his cock area too he didn't know I'd seen him do that but he said later he thinks he's entering puberty but hes not sure yet he's checking for the signes but I stood at the door as he examend himself and seen him naked that's 3 times now 2nd was when he was beaten up everyone seen him naked but now he was in the privacy of the bathroom but the door was open a bit and I just couldn't help myself omg looking at him I was so turned on I dont know how to describe it really seeing that ivory soft flesh that was like an Adonis I wanted to touch it but I couldn't as I don't know how he'd take it omg this is so fucking wrong but it takes my mind of what Tucker did to him

The bruising on Kyles flesh has gone now and his skin looks flawless like it should be in the end I had to leave the bathroom as I was so tempted to go over and touch Kyle maybe even ...dare I say kiss him and that is so a huge no no kissing a Jew is enough to get you shot and a boy having feelings for another boy oh fuck huge no no but seeing Kyle takes my mind briefly off all that's happaning with Tucker his gang and fucking Hitler that's for sure.

Oh that's the latest. Thing talking about hitler he's still making all thae dumb rulles and hounding the poor Jews and denying them the right to live in their own homes but dad says no one will hound Kyle and his family out and into these Jew houses or Star houses some call them but what ever names they have their all the same and I'd hate to loose Kyle of he was forced to live else where

Thats that chappy don't hints of yaoi here that will come like Kyles puberty lol so stay tuned for more


	11. Chapter 11

May 1939 ( Kyle) ... Well I'm 12 today but to tell you the truth I don't really wanna celebrate my birthday and I didn't want presents not with all thats happening and that but still I got them okay it wasent a huge celebration like I had last year and not as many presents but last year was so different but I'm really happy with what I got and I'm really greatfull

Mrs Marsh got me a small cake as the woman who used to make all my lovely cakes p and Ikes cakes was sadly killed and her bakery burned down the night of the riots I really miss her she was nice but the cake I got was lovely and tasted delicious

I also got some clothes and candy and some books including a couple of adventure books and I got a saddle bag for my bike I was given a second hand bike a few weeks ago that's in great condition but thing is I'm too scared to ride it in the streets also Dr Goldberge and his wife attended the party as the pepole who attended last year couldn't come this year also I heard that our other relatives are trying to visit they have the sons Ethan and Jacob Jacob is ment to be having hos Bar Mitzvah later this year but their not sure as a few Bar Mitzvahs have been hit by Nazies too and as for mine which is next year well we don't know if I will have mine. I really hope we do iv been so looking foward to it for years now it will be a huge event in my life we'd love to go to Israel to have it but that might be impossible just now or even next year but I'm determend to go one day in the future when all this dies down

...( Stan)...

Well Kyle had his birthday that's him 12 now it was a lot quiter than last years birthday party but still really nice and he got a few presents he's happy with mom managed to get him a small cake and some clothes and were hoping that this time next year all this carry on will be over and Kyle can have his Bar Mitzvah in peace he wants to go to isreal and if he goes we can go too as hell be 13 next year and though I see him as a kid and me also but in Kyles faith when he's 13 he's seen as a man strange that a man at 13

Kyle was ment to have his Bar Mitzvah in the synagogue but that's gone now he was hoping for 2 ceremonies one here and one in Isreal and also Kyles older Cusion Jacob who looks a bit like him with his red curly hair he's due to have his Bar Mitzvah later this year too as he's almost 13 Kyle and his family are invited too it their in Polland just now so we don't know what's happaning with them or if their in one of those Jew houses or still in their own home

It was really nice seeing Kyle happy and smilling even if it was for only an hour his smiles are rare these days and I'm so glad he enjoyed his small party with all that's happaning it's really dragging him down so much and it's depressing me all that's happaning and I'm Christian so these dumb rules don't effect me really I can come and go as I want and the Nazies never even bother with me or even give me a second glance but they upset Kyle and seeing Kyle upset and depressed upsets me so these rules are effecting me

June 1939..( Kyle) .. Well summers here I guess and the weather is beautiful but I only go outside into the back yard now as its not safe to go o to the streets after what happend to me I dunno maybe I'm scared really I'm so nerviouse this weather I jump at the slightest thing. and I daren't go out onto the street incase I'm attacked again and next time I might not be so lucky

Been sitting in a deck chair all day reading and drinking lemonaid and Stans dad made cookies so been eating them also I got the all clear from Dr Goldberge My rib has healed and no longet hurts and all my bruises have long gone and my hair has grown a bit it's starting to curl again so it should be back to normal by the end of the year so glad about that it felt strange having it so short I miss my curls but won't be for ever glad to stay

Its been a beautiful peaceful day today and stannwho was with me says he wishes it could be like this forever he spent all day with me today but he's got school tomorrow as this is the last day off the weekend I kinda miss school the lessons really intrested me I loved the lessons but I don't miss the kids well I liked Francis he's Jewish too and he's left also as these rules have affected him also and make matters worse for poor Francis his dad was arrested and hasent come back don't think he will too something tells me that he's dead

...( Stan ) ...

Im still really worried about poor Kyle he seems so fed up and depressed. and he won't say what's wrong with him really poor guy

Hes been sitting in the back yard all day and he can't go out onto the streets to play as its not safe he could be easly be attacked again and since he was kicked outta school he's sad about that too despite all the bulling he really enjoyed school he found the lessons fascinating and he always got top grades and his other good friend Francis who was also Jewish he's been kicked out too haven't seen him in months and his dad was arrested the day after Kristallnacht and his mom is on the verge if a break down we heard

School is really lonley without Kyle now and no one sits next to me in class I have no friends now they call me a traitor and Jew lover cos I'm friendly with Kyle and that's horrific in their eyes also I'm being bullied now at school but least I can fight back as I can touch them as Kyle wasent aloud to touch them at times I wish they'd all just die and then theird be peace it's them Kyles scared off really

July 1939 ..( Kyle) ...it's been really quiet lately just the sound of the birds singing it's so peacefull I'm hoping that my birthday wish has come true and all this carry on has ended now maybe it has who knows oh God that would be awesome

Also heard that all the streets have been cleaned up and the old Jewish shops homes and other buildings that we're destroyed. have all been boarded up I honestly don't know what is happaning with our old house but the state that it is in its beyond fixing it be better to pull it down and start again really as its not save and could collapse any time oh Gid I never thought I'd be saying that about my own home I loved that house and my little room it upsets me every time I think about it really so I try not too but it's hard at times especially. when I look back on my diary to what I was doing last year seems a different life really

I also got a little sunburned today my shoulders arms and face are a bit pink and a bit tender I had no idea I'd got burned I was sitting too long I guess I should know better with my colouring I burn easly but later Stan put some cream on it his touch is so gentle I really liked it oh God I wish he wouldn't stop but sadly he did he stopped to fetch some lemonaid for us and we had a nice quite day just sitting talking it was heaven

...( Stan) ...

Had such a lovely day today just myself and Kyle sitting relaxing in the sun in the. back yard I felt that we were in another world today we just sat their chatting about everything really and drinking lemonaid. and omg Kyle he looked so damn fit in his sleevles top and his hair has grown a bit now it's starting to curl he's so cute but his hair is still really short I miss his fluffy big thick mass of curls that we're huge and reached his shoulders and felt so damn soft but I'll know they'll be back

Kyle also commented on how quiet it is he hopes it's going to be peaceful from now on but I dunno it might be the calm before the storm iv seen this before just hope not but it has been quiet for the last few days

Kyle also got a little sunburned today and was sore so I rubbed some cream into his tender skin to take the sting out of it and he took his shirt off. OMG it was so fucking amazing touching his silky soft skin and it felt warm to the touch that turned me on

Kyles got a firm muscular body he's tall slender wouldn't say skinny he's the perfect weight yet with dads cooking he's gained a few pounds he said he's gone up half a stone now but to me he's perfect I also gave him a massage and he didn't complain he just sighed if he was happy and it helped him sleep he was out like a light tonight so I watched him sleep for a bit whist I read in bed he looked like an angel so beautiful

July 1939 ( Kyle) ...Stan has now broken up for the summer holidays so no more school for him till September so iv been spending all day with him dunno I'd he's going away to his family this year like last year oh God I so hope not he hates them and they won't want me they hate Jews but Stan said he's quite happy to spend all his summer holidays with me sitting round the back yard OMG that is so sweet off him I really wanted to hug him but oh God I didn't something stopped me I dunno really and I know having feelings for Stan is wrong oh fuck it I hope not being Jewish is hard enough but a gay Jew fuck sake I don't even wants to think about that but Christ I can't help it Stan is well he's perfect really and I think he has feelings for me but he's so damn shy to say anything I wish he'd just say it that he likes me more than a friend. I wouldn't mind I'd be so happy if he said that and having Stan home. for the summer with feelings like this will be a bit awkward hope I can get through the summer.

...( Stan) ...

Now that school has broken up at last for the holidays I'm free to do what I want so desided to spend the day in the back yard again with Kyle I love spending my time with him he's my sunshine I think and being in his company is just heaven. But I really hope that I'm not dragged away on holiday again like last year to my god awful anti Semitic family as I don't know what would happen to Kyle and his family yet we do have a few. Very good trusted friends they'd look after Kyle and his family till we got back but I really hope we don't go away and also I don't wanna leave Kyle I'd miss him terribly even if it was for 6 weeks

As I sat watching Kyle sitting reading. A book and sipping lemonaid I just couldn't help stairing at him he did notice me a few times but smilled so I shyly smilled back I think he's beginning to know that I may have feelings for him but oh god I'm to shy to say as I'm scared I'll scare him off he probelly thinks we're best friends nothing more

Oh god later we had an awkward situation. that left us both blushing Kyle had just came out of the bath and had no idea that I was in the bedroom and he hadent his robe on properly and oops I seen everything but fuck it he looked so stunning too I really just wanted to go over their hold him and take him their and then even fuck him but I didn't oh God why the hell am I thinking like this I can't get Kyles beautiful naked form out of my mind what the hell is wrong with me and all I said was oh god sorry and I left the room blushing Kyle looked at me and shrugged as he dried off and got dressed I went down stairs but that night i was so embraced I couldn't even look at him am I going mad. do I need help I ask myself I dunno

Well that's that chappy done more to come so stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

July ...( Kyle) ...God damn it theirs been more riots in the street but not as bad as a few months ago but still bad in their own way and again it was the Jews that are the victims they were even dragged out their homes and beaten to a crap for no reason it's Like a reigne of fucking terror Christ sake these pepole weren't even doing anything wrong they were sitting in their own homes. That means Jews arnt safe in their own houses too fuck sake what next I dread to think

On that subject luckly no one came near us as we're living kind of out the way but today Mr Goldberge and his wife desided to pluck up the courage to go and see what was left of their home as their house was attacked and burned too so they went out for an hour today but they were attacked and chased by Nazi youths they had stones thrown at them and were spat at and yelled at poor Mrs Goldberge was crying she had a cut to her head where the stone hit her but it was a scratch and easly seen to but the incident has left them shaken up pretty bad scared me too as I know it's not safe for us Jews to be out so I'm staying close to home just now eather in the house or in the back yard

Poor Stan is currently in bed just now floord with a really bad cold and sneezing everywhere he looks so miserable poor soul and his nose is bright red so iv been helping care for him giving him lots of TLC hate it when he's unwell makes me feel down to

July 1939...(Kyle) ..Grrrr I'm so gonna kill Ike little shit he is. .first he left his toy car on the floor. In our room how it got in their i dont know as he isntnaloud in our room but I stepped on it and nearly went flying what the fuck he was doing in our room anyway is beyond me but worse still or maybe it wasent I don't know but anyway I landed on top of a sleeping Stan causing him to wake suddenly and yelling ...Kyle OMG WTF shit I was so embraced I pulled off quickly and tried to explane even showing him the toy car but he just burst out laughing saying hey its okay I'm deeply flatterd that you feel that way about me fuck I was lost for words and I could feel my face burn but he just laughed saying I looked cute blushing I didn't really know what to say maybe the thinks that I was trying to kiss him sure it be nice to kiss him and he looked like an angel asleep but I thought he'd have got mad at me but can't beleive how casuly he took it by just smilling and laughing oh fuck

...(Stan )...

I had to write this even though I'm not feeling well but I think Kyle came onto me today and I loved it but he insists he stood on a toy car belonging to Ike and he went flying and landed on me. Hmmm I wonder if he really did or was it an excuse to get on top of me ^^ but I really enjoyed it feeling Kyle on top of me and seeing that beautiful face close to mine and those soft pink lips begging to be kissed oh god get a grip of yourself Stan ...

Anyway I was asleep when it happend so don't know anything that happend before but I was awakend when I felt a weight on the bed and land on me too and when I woke up their was Kyle on top of me his face inches from mine and he was blushing like crazy he's so cute when he blushes lol poor Kyle oh I wouldn't mind if if he did come onto me oh boy I'd love that and I wanted to pull him under the covers and rip off all his clothes and take him their and then but I know he'd not that kind of person he's so shy and I respect him so didn't touch him and anyway I couldn't as our families were only downstairs and our moms have bad habits of barging in without knocking that's all they'd need to see Kyle and me naked under the covers but at least I can dream about it happaning oh well

Aug ...( Kyle) ...yey so so happy Stans still here I don't think he's going away on holiday after all so that means we can spend lots of time with eachother in the back yard wish we could go off somewhere just the two of us take our mind off old Hitler and those fucking Nazies hate them all bastards they are and the fucking dumb Nazie rules against us Jews I'm fucking sick off it all oh latest thing is their trying to get all us Jews put of Germany back to Polland well not happaning this Jew is going no where and neather is my family no one is dictating to me well apart from my mom but she's different I know she loves me at the end of the day and anything she says is for my own good and safty But I won't have outsiders ruling my life

Also heard that our relitives are coming to visit later in the year with my Cousions Ethan and Jacob oh God I wish Jacob would just stay behind the guys a total pain well to tell the truth he is better than my other cousion who's also called Kyle he's a nightmare and let's just say the less said about him the better he does nothing but moan. Well I heard a saying. You can choose your friends but sadly you can't choose your family oh boy how true is that but they will be coming in the Autume I hears maybe October Eathens cool and him and I get on well and Jacob well I guess he can be okay at times

...( Stan)...

Glad to say I'm feeling much better today so Kyle and I played or sat round the back enjoying the sun and chatting the back yard itself is very small really but leat it's privet and no one can see us I'm just so terrified incase that Kyle and his family get deported as I'd never see him again oh God it be terrible and both Kyle and I are really sick of all thae rules that Hitlers making its getting beyond a joke and now Jews being attacked in their own homes fuck sake pepole say I shouldn't worry as these rules are only for Jews. and they don't affect me but fuck they do my best friends a Jew so I'm affected too by them and I hate seeing Kyle stressed out or upset and that's hats happaning

Also Kyle heard from his family today their visiting later in the year their okay iv met them before. Kyle isn't keen on Jacob he says he's annoying okay the kid goes on a bit once you get to know him but he's harmless well apart from ratting on you you have to watch him for that

Also so glad I wasent dragged away on holiday again this year fuck I hated it last year. and having to listen to all the horrible comments they made about Kyle so spending the summer with Kyle will be so perfect and the weathers beautiful today but he has to be carful in the sun or hell burn he's got such delicate skin that's beautiful pale so don't think he suits a tan I love him being pale and creamy skinned goes with his beautiful red curls and oh those stunning green eyes I secretly call him my Adonis

Sep 1938 ..( Kyle)...Oh fuck fuck fuck just fucking great now us Jews are being all been given a strict curfew were forbidden to be out of doors after 9pm in summer and 8pm in winter Christ sake next thing they'll be doing is banning us all off the streets all together soon we have no freedom left. Well I have to admit in a way thise new curfew dosent really effect me as I don't really go out on the streets and if I'm quiet I can always play in the back yard with Ike and in winter time well Ike is in bed by 8pm as mom sends us kids to bed early in winter but it will effect the older Jews I guess fuck sake these rules are well beyond a joke now and their still deporting them back to Polland or elsewhere and those horrid little Jew houses have now arrived here and Jews being forced to live in them but were not going mom and dad said theirs no way were moving into dumb little Jew houses its so degrading so were going into hiding now were still with Stan but if things ge bad we will maybe hide in his celler it's huge down their and really comfy and we should be safe

Also when Stan and I were sitting talking round the back today we heard a lot of screaming and gunshots going off more innicont Jews being shot I was scared I get terrified everytime I hear it and Stan reached over and grabbed my hand reassuring me I was so glad that he was their I'd have fallen to pieces ages ago if it wasent for him really

...( Stan)...

Well I didn't go on holiday this year I'm really glad I didn't go as I can't stand that family and anyway it's not safe to leave poor Kyle here now as their is more and more anti Jew rules being made God Hitlers one evil fucker wish I could stick a bomb up his skinny asshole but my family have vowed to protect Kyles family and the Goldberges as much as we can

Also the latest thing is that all the German Jews like Kyle are now being rounded up and eather deported or sent to live in these little Jew houses on the other side of town isolated from the rest of us well that's what we think their just vanishing but we all think that's where they are going

Also the other new rule is the damn curfew on the Jews too if their caught outside aft a certain hours they'll be shot dead it's getting so ridiculous now but Kyle can still go out as the back yard has a high wall and is privet so Kyle and I sat talking their today in deck chairs about his family and that when we heard more Nazies terrorise more Jews and screaming and shouting and gunfire no doubt more pepole being shot

I could clearly see that Kyle was upset at this so I gently reassured him by touching and holding his hand he looked if he was about to cry I hate seeing him so upset but when I held his hand and later touched his back gently rubbing it he calmed down a bit

Sept..( Kyle) ...well we senced this was coming in a way really heard on the radio that Britian and France have now declared war on us well Germany and Hitler apparently he's seized Polland and refused to surrender the place or something like that I caught bits off it as I was busy well apparently he wouldn't agree to the terms that Britina set him so now were at war. I hope the British klil that little fucker secretly I'm on their side I'd be on anyone's side that declared war on Hitler I want to see him dead but what's gonna happen now well I dunno really I just hope that hitler dosent take his anger out on us Jews any more but knowing him he will and God help us all. We're in deep shit

Dr Goldberge told me today that he had fought in the first war on the side of Germany and back then he was considerd a German citerzen now he's not none of us are we're called Aliens in our own country but like me dr Goldberge hopes that the Brits and French invade us and kill hitler as us being civilians well well be okay but I'm still wondering what the future will hold for us now the future scares me as its the unknown iv a feeling things will change big time now were at war I'm hoping for the better though

Today I have to say despite the news we heard has turned out to be normal as ushal Stan and I are sitting at the dinning room table eating our dinner and Ike who's finished is at our feet playing on. The floor and our parents plus the Goldbergs are also with us sitting chatting away and as for Shelly she is somewhere but just now everything seems so quiet and peaceful but I know things are going to get bad is this the calm before the storm that's what's worring me as things could turn into a hell on earth

...(Stan)...

.Things are getting worse. by the day now it seems and now were at war but kinda seen that coming ao not a shock really so God only knows what's gonna happen now

Kyle is really scared for his future he thinks he and his family might be rounded up too and sent away he's not said it but I know he's thinking that sometimes I think I can read his mind. But we're all hoping that this war will swing in the favriour of the Jews and all this anti Semitic carry on will come to an end but it's a waiting game as nothing has happend yet everything seems normal just now and the weather is still holding a beautiful late summer early Autume do Kyle and I were in the bask yard just talking about the carry on the place is in just now and now were at war what will happen next but only time will tell I guess but seen a lot more Nazies in uniform appear onnthe streetNa nasty looking fuckers they are. a new Croud of them appeard today near our house so I'm scarred for Kyle as you can probelly imagin of anything happend to Kyle I'd fucking take them all on with my bare hands

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon so enjoy


	13. Chapter 13

Oct1939...(Kyle) ... More fucking damn anti Jew rules yeah latest thing is that damn Hitler has now decided to isolate all of us yeah right well in Vienna he has apparently Jews are being moved yet again honestly their moving us all over the place it seems hounding us like wild animals it's so not fare why can't they just leave us in peace

Also Stan said today that our good friends Jimmy and Timmy have vanished too their disabled but their Christian surly the Nazies wouldn't hurt them would they but. god knows what is going through Hitlers mind he's insane and all this carry on needs to stop soon I'm fucking sick of it can't even step outside the doorstep now and no one should lead a life like this

...( Stan) ...

These new rules are really pissing Kyle off and I hate seeing him pissed off like this we heard that all the Jews across Europe are having to take more shit it seems and being sent to Jew houses and sealed off cut off from the outside world maybe never to be seen again.

Kyles family and the other Jewish couple with us are still here safe with us but he's worried for his family with the boy also called Kyle we think they have been moved to Warsaw so they may be stuck in the Jew houses. but we hope not we haven't heard anything from them even though Mrs Broflofski has written a few time abut we feel the mail is being intercepted so nothing's safe really

Also I noticed that our friends Jimmy and Timmy have vanished their really cool guys too and Jimmy is always telling crazy jokes also their disabled and I hears pepole say that the Nazies are killing the disabled at Hitlers orders as he only wants perfect pepole alive fuck no one is perfect really that Hitler is a fucking bastard he thinks he's a ruller of all Germany like some sort of uncrowned king or even worse a God he's nothing but a little prick if you ask me and he's really pissed Kyle off and a pissed off Kyle pisses me off

Oct 1939...(Kyle) ... Stans birthday today he's 12. But I think he looks a bit older anyway despite everything that's going on with the war and that it's been a good quiet day we had a small party for Stan and his dad got him a cake like the one I had at my birthday Mr Marsh is a good cook and also we got Stan a few presents also Stan later told me that his birthday wish is for all this carry on to end and for us to get back to normal I hope it comes true

Later that evening I got to scrub Stans back in the bath wow he's so beautiful I really wanted to kiss his slender firm shoulders but held back but I washed his hair it's like touching silk he didn't say anything when he put his pajamas on later I pretended to be asleep but I couldn't help but watch

I really lay their hoping that he'd invite me into his bed but he didn't I felt a bit sad but maybe another night hell ask me

...( Stan)...

Well been a good day full of surprises that's for sure. Firstly I turned 12 today I think iv grown up a lot recently I feel older than 12 truthfully speaking. yet with everything that's being going on God I have to grow up yet I hate it how pepole say with all that's going on I shouldn't really worry as all the carry on dosent affect non Jews and I should keep my nose out of it but I can't and this carry on has hit me hard fuck sake my best friends a Jew and I will not give up on him that's for sure and Christ sake what about poor Jimmy and Timmy they might be killed for being disabled and their fucking Christian their still missing this is just getting worse now but today I tried to put it out of my mind and enjoy my birthday

Also I got an extra treat from Kyle he helped me with my bath it was bliss and later I think I seen him watch me as I got ready for bed but when I went to look at him he closed his eyes faking he was asleep. I feel he wants to ask me something but is too shy I just wish he'd come out with it as I feel he wants to kiss me I'd be flattered by it but I'm kinda scared to make a move on him as I might scare him he looked so perfect lying in that bed like an angel and noticed he's got really long dark eyelashes that curl a bit God he's just so damn perfect how anyone could hate this angel is beyond me

Oct ..1939..Kyle fuck it not sure how really to write this as my hands are shaking and my head spinning and heart racing but I have to put this entry in as I will forever look back on it and what happened today has left both Stan and I totally stunned a little but don't panic Diary stunned in a good Way and I think the earth moved for us. ... Okay to put it bluntly I did it I kissed Stan full on the mouth

Okay so what happened well I still don't really know as I just well did it really I was getting dressed in our room and I was fixing my hair it's really grown back now. and is to my collar and really big and thick bigger and thicker than before it was cut I think but enough about my hair really but I was combing it and fluffing it up a bit and whist looking in the mirror I seen Stan sitting on his bed buttoning up his shirt and one of the buttons popped off landing on the floor so then we were on our hands and knees feeling the furry rug looking for it and then really I don't know I guess one thing led to another and before I knew it well we kissed I have to say it was a shock but I really liked it and I think Stan did too oh God his lips tasted so soft too I could have kissed him all day yet I know what we did is so damn wrong too as boys loving other boys is against the law but fuck I couldn't help it but I'm not sorry for what I did I enjoyed it that's for sure and since then Stans been wandering around smiling like crazy he's so cute lol :-)

...(Stan)...

Fuck I still can't believe it wow omg Kyle actully. Kissed me on the mouth shame it wasn't toungs but still wow OMG I'm totally bursting with happiness. and joy feel if all my birthdays and Xmases have come at once

Now how it happened was Kyle was in our room fixing his hair as he'd just had a bath and the moist air made his hair go frizzy and get bigger do he was trying to tame it and I was sitting on my bed getting dressed when a button came off my good shirt and landed on the furry rug so Kyle came over and helped me look for it and we ended up on all fours feeling the rug and carpet when it just happened Kyle moved in and kissed me on the mouth but quickly pulled away as I think he was quite shocked at what he did maybe he thought I'd be offended so he said sorry and pulled away blushing

At the time yeah I was a little shocked and surprised but more I think about it now more I enjoyed it I so hope he kisses me again I just long to feel those soft pink lips against mine and I'd love to take him to bed with me and hold his perfect body but my feelings for him could be dangerous as their forbidden and also sex with a Jew is seen as a huge NO NO but he's so damn beautiful shit what am I really gonna do just wish Kyle and I were older we could run away where no one would find us

Nov'1939 ...Kyle ... Wow iv been staying with Stan and his family for an entire year now I just can believe that year has flown by so quickly where's it gone still really upset over loosing my home and that but least I have my life my family and Stan hes been a damn good and his family too he's given up one side of his room to me and tells me to treat his room as my own yet sure I miss my old home I have a lot of good memories from that house and I miss my old room and looking out at the beautiful synagog that was in the distance and though my room was small it was cosy and my privet space but it's all gone now. the house is still their but a blacked burned out shell with the top floor missing and my beloved little room gone but as I said might have been far worse I have my life and my family. but I do love staying with. Stan but my feelings for him are growing every day and I can't really avoid him as we're in the same room our beds just like 3 feet apart and every other spare room is taken as the Goldbergs are here too. along with my parents brother also Stans family so it's crowded really but I'm scared incase that kiss has scared Stan off as I'd hate to loose him

...( Stan)...

Kyle said he's been here a full year now wow like him I can't believe it the times gone so quick I'll never forget that night in a hurry I though I'd lost poor Kyle forever and I'll never forget his saddened tear stained filthy face thinking his parents were dead that will haunt me forever but when he seen his family at our place omg he was so damn happy he cried for joy

I really love having Kyle around It's like a breath of fresh air and he's such great company also we have never argued we seem to agree on everything and were meant to be in bed by 9pm but we lie awake for ages talking into the small hours and we have so much in common too I think we were twins in a former life. but I fear he thinks he's scared me off by kissing me like that but he didn't I so wanted more oh God I'm beginning to lust after him now I'm too scared to confess my feelings for him and he just keeps smiling at me with those beautiful Emerald green eyes of his oh God help me

Nov..1939 ...Kyle. Well we got a letter today some of my relatives who are in Polland the ones that have the son also called Kyle well their now in Jew houses stuck in a ghetto as their calling it and have been degraded even more as these Jew houses are not fit to keep a dog and to make matters worse their all forced to wear. Yellow stars stitched onto their clothes with the word JUDE on it and I'm told it will eventually come here. ...no fucking way am I wearing a degrading yellow star on my clothes yeah sure I got my star of David Gold pendent but that's hidden under my clothes next to my. Chest and thankfully I got the clasp repaired ages ago as I missed wearing it but I wear that through my own chose and my relatives have one too we all wear also we think that our other family members with Ethan and Jacob have maybe fled to the country side as we haven't heard anything from them lucky them if they have

Also mom was crying today I think she's on the verge of a breakdown she she said she's just tired of everything. and what's happening. It was quite scary seeing mom cry she's normally a very strong person even scary at times when she starts and she can deliver a stinging slap to your back side that's for sure I teasingly call her the dragon but looks if she'd lost her fire today iv never seen her so upset and dad isn't eating much eather I so hope my parents will be okay iv never really seen the, like this and as for poor Ike he's still suffering nigh,ares and wetting the bed and I'm just bearly holding it together soon as this carry on ends the better before we all loose our sanity

Dec..1939 ..Kyle ... Getting ready for Haunikka and Stans family are getting ready for Xmas so again like last year were going to combine the two holidays by putting up lots of decorations for both holidays we have all our Jewish best silver out and Stan s family have paper chains and a tree and also Stan caught me out today with a Christian tradition and it took me off guard but made me happy too

He was putting up mistletoe and I stopped to talk to him not knowing that I was under it and he came down from the ladders smiling at me saying ..you like our holidays don't you so I said you mean Christmas yeah I like Christmas. too then without warning he kissed me and said well this is a Christmas tradition when your under the mistletoe you kiss I have to admit despite being a little surprised I was such a wonderful feeling even if it only lasted a few seconds but still wow

...( Stan)...

Had fun teaching Kyle about Christmas today and I think he liked it caught him under the mistletoe I was decorating the house for the holidays and I was coming down the step ladder after hanging the mistletoe up and I seen Kyle pass so asked him if he liked learning about Christmas traditions and he said yes so I told him about mistletoe and kissed him he was a little stunned at first as I guess it was so random but hell I couldn't resist it sorry Kyle

Dec.1939 ..(Kyle)...urgh more carry on today outside I could see it from the upstairs bedroom window and even if I didn't see it I could certainly hear it okay as their was a hell of a lot screaming and shouting and dare I say even gunfire going off another innicont Jew dying in cold blood no doubt

Mr Marsh told us all that the Nazies are rounding up more and more Jews by the day and sending them to those little Jew houses fuck it even during the damn holidays they don't rest also were so worried as Dr Goldberg and his wife have vanished too they went to visit friends and we haven't seen them for 5 days now I so hope their okay I just can't really consintratie with all this carry on going on and I'm terrified the Nazies will find us and make us go to those Jew houses I'd hate to leave Stan behind as I may never see him. again if that did happen

Well that's that chappy done more to come soon so stay tuned


	14. Chapter 14

Jan.1940 ..(Kyle)... Well a new year and it should be a new start but I very much doubt it I have a horrible feeling that it's going to be pretty much like last year yep a nightmare no freedom at all and those damn Nazies awe occupying more and more places it seems that us Jews have no freedom left what's so ever their determend to make our life's a living hell I hope this will be the year it ends but wishful thinking I think really

Still no signe of the Goldbergs I hope their okay and nothing has happend to them their elderly and she dosent keep great health poor woman and where the hell are the British I thought they'd have invaded Germany and killed Hitler and helped us I just hope this all ends soon it's driving me mad

Also got a new year kiss of Stan just at the bells it was perfect we were aloud to stay up too but Ike had fallen sleep so mom carried him into bed and we were heading upthe stairs when he paused for a moment and said happy new year and kissed me that was amazing

...( Stan)...

Well a new year and im still using the old same diary as its a 5 year diary but it is looking a bit worn and dog eared and has sticky stains on it but still it's good but I'm so hoping this will be a year of changes and Kyle can have his freedom back but I'm not getting my hopes up really been saying that last year too looking back but Kyles almost at breaking point now with all these anti Jewish rules he tries to hide it and says he's strong but I know him too well now and he's really worried about the Goldbergs as their still missing his worse fear is their been moved to one of those Jew houses or some call them Star houses or well dare I say it their dead but time will tell I guess

Also at the new year bells I moved in for the kill so to speak and kissed Kyle he just smiled but said nothing really we were heading up to bed and it was after midnight and I stopped Kyle onnthe stairs and just said happy new year and kissed him he's still not said anything today but he seems a lot cheerier

Jan 1940...( Kyle) ..urgh we had a very narrow escape today those damn Nazies passed stans house rounding up more Jewish families nearby so terrified we fled to the basement to hide till they left but thankfully they never came near us and we hid in that celler nearly all day our hearts in our mouths God only knows what they have done to us if they'd have found us bullets to our heads no doubt or maybe worse I dread to think and to make matters worse Ike was crying due to fear but dad tried to turn it into a game of hide and seek for him but it didn't really work as Ike was still crying but I do dread to think it may be only a matter of time before we're caught and also Stans family would suffer too for hiding us no doubt

I later heard by Mr Marsh that he knows a few pepole who are hiding Jews eather under their floors or in walls our in storage units but it is a crime and the Nazies have started Putting up rewards of money to pepole who can tell them wether Jews are hiding I'm scared incase someone reports us and though that celler may be a bit cramped and dirty least it's safe down their and I know I'm not that far from Stan

...( Stan)...

Shit we had a close one today I swear I thought the Nazies were coming into my house so we had to hide Kyle and his family in the celler and it stressed out poor Ike as we could hear him crying and if those Nazies came into our house they too would have heard it and have found them and probely would have shot the lot of them

I was standing at the front door watching. What was going on as the Nazies were rounding up more Jews into trucks and some made walk whist mom and dad bundled Kyle and his family into the celler the Nazies seen me watching them but said nothing maybe they thought I was just a curiouse bystander as when the Jews are being moved from. One area to another it does attract a lot of attention but if you don't interfere well the Nazies don't bother with you really but this is really beyond a joke and sad thing is some of those pepole taken away today Kyle and I knew them and no one of them gave me a second glance what could I do anyway I'd be too scared to help them I wish I could have though

Feb..1940..Kyle ...At last we seen Dr Goldberge but he's so so upset he sadly lost his poor wife she died recently becouse of all this carry on and the stress got to her he broke down in tears saying she took an overdose of sleeping pills and never woke up she had enough and also she lernt that her sister was dead shot by Nazies cos she awnserd them back they shot her bastards they are and their still trying to force us into Polland but were staying put dad said were going no where

Later today Mr Marsh and dad cleared out the celler and made it homely even put beds down their so if things get really had we can hide down their Stan and I helped too were still trying to make it into a game for Ike as he's terrified of everything that's happaning this will scar him for life no doubt

Feb..1940..Kyle ... Dad says I really should start preparing for my Bar Mitzvah now as I should be making it when I turn 13 but the way things are going I don't know if I will be having it as I might need to wait till all this is over and I'd want my family to be their too and have a fun filled day but I can't have fun in Jewish beliefs a Bar mitzvah is a huge big celebration for the young boy and their should be parties and lots of fun also dancing and singing but just now no one is innthe mood and we don't even know where my family are just now and also Bar Mitzvas are prime targets for the Nazies as theirs always a huge gathering of Jews iv heard of a few being attacked and all the pepole being shot even the bar mitzvah boy being killed and I don't wanna die on mine

I will be 13 in May but iv grown up a lot I feel and also another bit in height too so I'm quite tall I think almost as tall as my dad and I tower over Stan and looking at myself in the mirror I could easly pass for someone in their mid teens and now my hair has all grown back and in a silly huge stupid Afro that's bright red but despite that I think I'm not too bad looking and I'm defently not an ugly big nosed Kyke that Craig Tucker and his gang called me well okay maybe I do have a big nose and you can defently tell I'm a Jew but blame mom for the nose. She has the same one too but Stan says I'm just perfect to him and my nose is cute he's so cute too

March 1940...Kyle... Shit poor Stan came home today with a nasty black eye today from school he told hos family he was okay he fell but later told me that he'd got into a fight with Craig Tucker the little asshole was saying things about me and my family so Stan defended us and a fight broke out I told him he HAD to speak to his parents. that he can't hide things like this so in the end he did his parents weren't to pleased about it and are going to go up to the school good lucik to them as the school dosent listen. Bunch of Nazie assholes that run it they don't give a shit and if it involves Jews they turn a blind eye they did that with me. so when I was taken out that school it was a huge releife and I don't miss it but I'm worried for Stan as everyone knows he's friends with me and me being a Jew is frowned upone and I'd hate to see Stan suffer becouse of me and sadly that's what's happaning now

...( Stan ) ...

Urgh got a black eye at school today thanks to Tuckers fist but he was being a asshole saying horrible things about my Kyle and his family and the other Jews all day horrible things too so I had enough of his shit and stood upto him protecting Kyle and his family and we ended up fighting but I knocked one of Craig's teeth out luckly he didn't say anything to the teachers fuck that's what I was scared off and it was in our lunch break at school but he got me so mad I just couldn't stop myself. and later I'd upset Kyle he looked really worried

At first I wasent going to tell my parents as I can easly handle this on my own I'm not scared of Tucker or his stupid gang but Kyle kept saying no you have to tell them things could get worse so in the end I did they weren't happy at it that's for sure now theirs talks of them going up to the school damn. wish I'd kept my mouth shut now

March 1941..Kyle ...More and more Nazi troops are onnthe streets now where their all coming from I dunno really but it's fucking scary and every day we see Jews being marched to these little Jew houses and being manhandled by the Nazies even shot and beaten in the streets its horrific and mom keeps yelling at Ike and me to come away from the windows as were just so curiouse to see what's going on we can't help it really and whist looking out the window at what's happaning to my shock I seen another friend I knew a boy called Francis he and his mom were marching too side by side his dad slightYy ahead of them

Seeing Francis like this shocked me as he was a really cool guy and also being Jewish too understood what I was going through and apart from Stan was a really good close friend God I hope I'll see Francis again when all this is over but we don't know their dosent seem to be an end in sight really and also since his wife died Dr Goldberge is staying here full time as he's scared to leave now as he fears hell be killed

...( Stan) ...

This carry on just keeps getting worse first my parents went to the school today about the fighting and my black eye. The school said they'd look into it but I won't hold my breath no doubt they'll side with Tucker and his gang he's a fucking little asshole and he acts all sweet and innicont in class yeah my ass he's that 2 faced little shit but least he kept out my way today and his mouth is all swollen where I punched him serves him right but it dosent shut him up I can still hear his damn voice all over the school but just now he's the leat of my worries I can deal with him later

When I came home school I seen a lot more Nazies in the street all standing around but they didn't say anything to me but I felt them watching me though but they seem to watch everything maybe cos they think that their Jews hidden God I hope they never know the truth

Also more and more Jews are being rounded up everyday and moved and eather marched down the road or put into trucks and it was on one of the marches Kyle spotted Francis another Jewish friend of ours him and his family along with other Jews were marched at gun point out of sight it really upset Kyle as he was at the window watching with Ike now Kyles worring constantly about Francis wondering what his fate will be but it could lead to 2 things hell live in the Jew house or dare I say bullet to the head the Nazies seem to do that a lot

April 1940..Kyle ... Dad is still saying that I might not be able to have my Bar Mitzvah next month as its way too dangerouse as Bar Mitzvahs are prime targets heard last week that a boy tried to have his in Polland and it became a bloodbath everyone shot dead even the young boy and it's not the first Bar Mitzvah that's been attacked lately a lot have been attacked last one was only 3 weeks ago again in Polland the young boy his friends and family all killed so sad so that's why mine is being put back till this is over and dad says I'm still a man in his eyes. and that iv grown up a lot I feel I have too

I still can't beleive I'll be 13 it seems like Yestarday that I was a little kid running around not a care in the world yet maybe that was a lifetime ago so much has changed including me too my entire outlook on life I don't take things for granted now so much if I have my life my family and friends that's all that matters possessions can be replaced easly life's can't

Also I think my body is starting to change tol maybe I'm going through puberty I know that my balls are a bit bigger now their starting to drop and iv grown quite a bit in height I'm an inch taller and I examend myself in the bathroom today so I seen these changes plus my voice is kinda squeaky a bit I think it's starting to break but that's all really still no body hair yet but it's obviouse that Stans not going through puberty yet he's still small and has a voice a choir boy would be proud off but I know that some boys go through puberty later than others think its the same for girls too but I dunno but I think Stan might be a late developer poor Stan lol

...(Stan) ...

Seen Kyle examine himself in the bathroom today and he was naked that's like the 4th time recently and luckly he didn't see me but I'm not a pervert spying on him God I couldn't help it the door was very slightly open and before I knew where I was I was peeking in the crack and seen everything God I so need to stop this and he later asked me of I think that he's going through puberty he said he's developing the first signes of it and I hate laughing at him but his voice kinda sounds like Mickey mouse one moment it's really deep like a proper teens next it's real high and squeaky God poor Kyle he's embraced by it too

But he's really obbsessed with this puberty thing but least it takes his mind off what's happaning outside with the Nazies and he's still worring about poor Francis and wondering what's happaning with him I miss Francis too he was a quiet kid but really nice once you got to know him I hope he's safe and just living on one of those Jew houses not dead and his body dumped somewhere and also Kyle is a little upset about his Bar Mitzvah being cancelled but his dad said he will have it once all this carry on is over and it will be the biggest most lavish Bar Mitzvah ever seen so that kinda cheered Kyle up a bit

April ..1940 ...Kyle...Heard today that the fucking Nazies are at it again their sealing off the Jew houses now called ghettos in Polland from the outside world oh God if my family are in their will I ever see them again and more. and more places are being invaded and Jews hounded out their homes into ghettos on risk of being shot its just so damn sick

Were on high alaret at all time now incase the Nazies find out about us hiding as we'd be shot for sure and fuck I'm not gonna be stuck in any tiny Jew house in a ghetto that's for sure I'd rather die first but were so hoping we won't be discoverd and our hiding place seems safe enough and the door leading to the celler is hidden by carpet and a chair over it so no one would ever know its their really but all this is stressing me out and even Stan seen it he gave me a relaxing massage later that helped me sleep

May ..1940...Kyle .. fuck sake to make matters worse than they already are the damn bombing has started I nearly shit myself and we all ended up hiding in the celler holding eachother luckly we weren't hit but a few houses near us got hit and we felt it it was like an earthquake damn why can't the British just leave us civilians and take it out onnthe damn Nazies we want them dead as much as the British do and as for poor Ike he was terrified and crying so mom held him close hugging him and trying to calm him poor thing

Also poor Stan tripped going up the celler steps and twisted his ankle so dr Goldberge tended to his ankle. With strict instructions he's to rest it for a few days and stay off it he'll keep an eye on it so Stan agreed with a pout he looks so cute pouting poor Stan

Well that's that chappy done more coming soon I think the bombing started in 1940 said that in WW2 timeline for Germany that I'm using for research for this story also Francis is a background charecter in SP who's also Jewish so thought I'd use him too again he belongs to SP Matt and Trey


	15. Chapter 15

May .1940 ..Kyle ...As I already had guessed their will be no Bar Mitzvah for me this year but we will have it when all this carry on and war is over when it will be a lot safer and dad even says we may go to a synagog in Israel and have my Bar Mitzvah their with all the family oh God that be like so cool I'd love that so it be worth waiting for

Their is still lot of bombing going on and it was bad last night so again we all had to hide down the celler which Ike hates so again we tried to make it a game for him so in the end he stopped crying and eventually fell asleep but in the morning we heard that Stans church took a bad hit and he was really upset about that as it was very importent to him like the synagog was to me so i know how he feels so later in our room I hugged him to cheer him up and that's when one thing led to another we ended up kissing and touching

Stan took off his pants and he said he felt so child like as he's not developed yet I told him he was perfect to me and puberty will come to him in its own time and not to worry so he let me take him fuck that was so good I enjoyed it but we had to make it short. and keep the noise down as pepole could come up but it really cheered him up that's for sure

...( Stan) ...

Wow I think that Kyle has just taken my virginaty and it was so damn good it started after my Church was bombed I was upset over it and Kyle said he know what I was going through and how much the church meant to me bit like his synagog was to him so to cheer me up he gave me a hug and well before I knew it we were ripping each others clothes off and kissing and touching each other also I feel so childlike compared to Kyle he's really developing and puberty is setting in on him but he told me not to worry it will come to me soon God I have to admit he has a large cock much bigger than mine and also the fact he has been circimzied has made him look a lot bigger too but he's just so damn beautiful and was very gentle it was like Xmas again but we had to be careful with everyone all downstairs God knows what they'd have said if they caught us I dread to think but for half an hour it was sheer bliss

May 1940..Kyle ...wow still recovering from the other day the earth moved I think I had no idea that Stan had feelings like that for me I thought he was shy too but OMG it was amazing I want more but it will be stolen moments I guess but I'm terrified incase we get caught by someone walking in so we have to be very careful but can't stop thinking about it and I even dreamt I was doing it with Stan again when this war is over. I plan to go away and move in with Stan just the two of us that will be awesome

Also I noticed that Stan has been walking around the last few days with a huge smile on his face and has been in a really good mood even singing to himself he's so cute ...note to self here must give Stan more if that keep him happy

May 1940..Kyle ...well I'm 13 today at last and entering another stage of my life teenage years childhood ended at midnight by rights but think it ended a while ago as I had to become an adult a lot sooner with all that's going on but when this ends I can try and make up for lost childhood years I guess

By rights I should be having my Bar Mitzvah today wonder what that have been like standing up in the synagog reading in Hebrew and all my family their and wearing a brand new suit but I'm trying not really to think about it just now and I will eventually have my Bar Mitzvah dad says we will go it Israel and have it their and Ike will have his their when he's 13 so something to look forward too now

This years Birthday was really quiet much like last years mr Marsh made a small cake but omg my best present was a small camera that is really so cool so I can take my own photos and I didn't even ask for a camera also like last year I got books clothes candy and that lovely cake and we had a nice birthday tea and Me Goldberg was their too but that's all no more guests it did seem a bit strange as in the past at birthdays the house was always full of pepole but dad said those days will come back but despite everything I really enjoyed my small party and we had a lovely day I guess I'm so lucky to be having a birthday party as a lot of the Jews in those little houses won't be able to celebrate their they'll be unsure what their future brings so far I think ours is safe as long as we stay here and I do feel safe here now

...( Stan) ...

Happy 13th birthday Kyle we all celebrated Kyles birthday he had a good day and is really pleased with his camera so his dad has been showing him now it works he feels really grown up with it now and even took some photos

By rights Kyle should be haing his Bar Mitzvah today but it's too dangerouse so hell have it after all this carry on stops and his dad says their going to Isreal so Kyles happy about that gives him something to look foward to we won't go don't think Christians can go to Bar Mitzvah well the party later we can but we will throw a huge party for him when he comes back

Later on I gave Kyle an extra present and thankfully we weren't disturbed God I can't get enough of Kyle I want him every second of the day now

June 1940 ..Kyle...OMG OMG I got a huge surprise today how it happened well I don't really know but 4 of my aunts came today with my cousin kyle who I call Kyle .S and that's not all Ethan and Jacob by a mirical they also some how escaped being sent to those Jew houses in the ghettos and they walked and walked right out of Poland under the noses of the Nazies but sadly some of my other relatives who were with them including 3 other cosines and one of them had a small child or baby really they sadly didn't make it they were all shot including the baby I felt really sad at hearing that news but at least my other relatives are safe and sound but it's going to be very cramped here now and Kyle S and Jacob are both complaining about the lack of space but duh that can't be helped can it they should be lucky they can safely rest after weeks of walking

...( Stan) ...

Nice to see Kyle happy his family turned up today so they were all hugging and crying and that. Mom dad Shelly and I went into another room to give them privacy in their reunion but later we heard they walked from Poland under the noses of the Nazies and they ripped off the yellow stars they were made wear I think their pretty cool doing that they risked their life's really

June .1940..Kyle urgh Kyle S is totally driving me mad he's always complaining and fuck sake he's only been here like 2 days. and as for Jacon he's going on andnonnat me for missing my Bar Mitzvah saying despite everything he had his I can't stand him and what is it with that kid he's so damn formal wish he'd lighten up he's 14 not 24 also he was dressed in a suit when he came also I noticed when they all came here they must have Got rid of the yellow stars they were made wear Kyle S had his still in his pocket so he let me see it so their following moms rule NO yellow Jew stars in this house were all the same as Stans family so the stars were trashed I'd never wear one of them their horrible

Ethan on the other hand is a very quiet guy I really like him he has reddish hair too but unlike Jacob and mine not fiery red and his is straight we both have Afros Ethan is 16 and a really nice guy we get on well but just thinking now with all these pepole in the house all coming and going Stan and I may not have as much quiet time now I'll miss that sadly

June 1940 ..urgh another war has broken out its in this house now I feel everyone is all arguing and shouting at once it's driving me mad and also I told Kyle S to go home and fuck off and the little shit ratted on me so I'm in trouble now fucking great but as it was nice today I escaped the fighting and that for a bit with Stan as we sat round the back door so we got some sun and peace and quite but we heard them all yelling inside the house I'm scared case the Nazies will hear them and arrest the lot of us

Also I was about to hold Stans hand and have some quiet time with him when fucking Jacob comes out into the back yard saying ...oh Kyle your dad is looking for you your wanted inside I think it's about your house hold chores God sake gimme a break I'll fucking do them but soon as I went inside I found out that Jacob had got the wrong Kyle it was Kyle S that was wanted wish Jacob would find out the right person before he goes bothering the wrong one

Later we had to pull bloody Jacob indoors as he was about to go outside the front door so we grabbed him and told him that it's not safe to go outside in the street if your a Jew as the Nazies would shoot him on the spot sometimes I really think that boy is thick at times he's no sense

July . ...Oh God shared a beautiful tender moment with Stan today before we got rudely interrupted by damn Kyle S banging on the bathroom door yelling hurry up in their I need to go like now I had to pretend that I wasent their as him and his big mouth would have told everyone he'd seen Stan go in but not me so Stan yelled at him to use the outside toilet in the back yard that was free as he was in the bath and wouldn't be out for a while yet so after moaning a bit Kyle S left so that was a close one we really have to be carefull from now on but it was the truth Stan was in the bath with me we shared a bath that was amazing and also I washed his hair and he washed mine Stan has such beautiful hair so silky and soft even when wet wish mine was like that mine took ages to wet but it was a beautiful moment

...(.Stan ) .. ...

God sake no harm to Kyles family but they are crazy and that other Kyle is so annoying he drives my Kyle crazy today we were onnthe verge of killing him I was in the bath and he seen me go into the bathroom as he was snooping about on the landing and I sneaked Kyle in with me to help me wash and we were enjpying some nice quiet time just the two of us and we shared some kisses too before Kyle got into the bath too god that was heaven and we were washing each others hair and Kyles hair takes ages to wash as its so thick and absorbs the water but anyway bloody Kyle S was banging onnthe door every 5 miniutes yelling ...Staaaannnnn how long are you gonna be in their I really need to go I told him to go and use the outside toilet but as ushal he was moaning. but eventually he left and gave Kyle and I our quiet time again

July .1940 ..Kyle ... Wow our old school got bombed last night in the air raids don't know what to say about it really but the attacks were bad last night and once again we all ended up down in the celler sleeping on top of each other as the beds are mattresses with pillows sheets blankets and quilts and that so we were comfy enough but having a icy cold foot on you or an elbow in the ribs isn't very nice and make things worse Kyle S kept complaining all night till he eventually dropped off and oh god when he sleeps he breaths so heavly he kept me awake now I'm shatterd so going to try and get some more sleep also seen Stan crawling onnhisnbed moaning he's lost his diary down the side of the bed he's saying and that bed is so heavy for him to move

Aug 1940..Kyle ..Dad and Stans dad says that from now on we will all be home schooled from now on in the back room the lot of us and Ethan will help teach us as he's really smart I heard that our old school is gone now flattened but no one got hurt as it happend at night time abs the place was empty but would it be terrible saying wish that Tucker and his gang were their at the time I wonder

God Jacob and Ethan were really arguing today I was scared incase the Nazies would hear them from out side but luckly they didn't

Jacob was being the pain in the ass whining little brother and going on and on about something dunno what really think he was touching Ethan's s things God even Ike doesn't whine as much as Jacob does so I'm lucky I guess

Later I asked Ethan about puberty as he's gone through his and he said not to worry it will be some time before it fully kicks in and that Jacob who's 14 he's still going through his as he's shot up on height I noticed that Jacob is a lot taller than Ethan and a lot taller than me too God hope I don't end up too tall I'd hate that and already iv gained another half inch since May and Stans dad keeps feeding me up up with all these delicious meals and saying that I need to eat as I'm a growing boy God I'm a whole stone and a half heaver than last year when I first came but luckly the weight gain isn't showing as with my height I carry it off well and I think I'm slender and well tonned not too fat not too skinny just nice

Aug 1940 .Kyle .. Damn it floored with a summer cold bloody great God knows how I caught it. Guess someone must have carried it in but I hate it so just now I'm resting in bed till I feel a bit better and it gets me away from the test of the family for a bit I swear their all driving me damn crazy I can hear them shouting from up here and their down stairs today I think WW5 was declared over something. Not sure over what but I can hear Jacobs voice yelling at Ethan and a couple of aunts screaming too I'm scared incase the Nazies will hear us as the noise is defently loud enough and also I can hear pepole running up and down the stairs they sound like a stampeding herd of Elephants sometimes I think it's the Savahnna in Africa that Germany I just want some peace and quiet to rest and grab some sleep but I can't with all the noise it's unreal don't they know theirs a sick person in the house that needs sleep or maybe they don't care really but on the nice side of things Stan has been keeping me company most of the day he still can't find his diary he sees it wedged down the side of the bed I said I'd help him when I get a bit better maybe get Ethan to help too but it was nice having Stan with me he's really cheered me up

Aug 1940...Kyle ...Urgh still not feeling well I hate colds and still stuck in bed. all iv been doing is sneezing snuffling coughing and my head feels fuzzy and just feel so tierd and as for mom she is being over fussy too she's treating me like a baby plumping my pillows taking my tempruture every 5 miniutes and poor DR Goldberge has been running up and down those stairs like every 5 miniutes it seems thanks to mom calling him the man was having a nap in the chair I heard when mom woke him to cheack on me honestly it's just. a cold ill be fine

Stan told me today that he heard that during the night in the bombing raids Tweeks coffe shop and home took a direct hit so Tweek and his family are dead now their bodies still buried under the rubble I was a bit shocked as I felt Tweek was under Craig's controle and before all this happend on his own Tweek was a quiet boy okay at times but Craig na he was always an asshole but feel sorry for Tweek and his family

Sep 1940 ..Kyle ...Wow the war has been going on for a whole year now and still nothing has been done about that fucking Hitler prick he is and his fucking anti Jewish rules why can't the British just bomb him and end it all instead of bombing us and their was more bloody air raids during the night so back down to the celler again sleeping on mattresses and under blankets and quilts and that sure we were all comfy down their but scared as hell and I cuddled against Stan and Ike snuggled against my back as I was nice and warm and also as ushal we heard Kyle S moaning typical of him he's never happy that boy

Not sure what damage has been done as it wasent really near us but we could see buildings way in the distance on fire but we're all okay that's the main thing

Sep 1940 ..Kyle ...Stan should have been going back to school today' but their is no school to go to just home school so we all had our lessons gatherd around the large table innthe back room today it went really well and amazingly Kyle S didn't complain and Stan said he really enjoyed it and later Stan and I had some quiet time I was going to help him get his diary but er just lest say we kinda got distracted and well ended up kissing that was nice so guess Stans diary will just have to wait to another day but least it's not really lost just that we can't get to it just now that's all.

Well that's that chappy done and more coming soon so enjpy


	16. Chapter 16

Sep 1940..Kyle... Despite all that's happening at the moment Stan went out today to the grocery store for some things as the Nazies won't bother him and when he came back he said on his way home that he'd seen Tucker by himself looking a bit lost also Jason's been killed too a bomb hit his family house 2 nights ago killing them all so that's two mebers of his gang dead first Tweek now Jason and Butters has been grounded still for the attack on me and that was a long time ago now I'm fully over that and also Clyde and his family have left to go to safety somewhere but really truthfully speaking I have no sympathy for Craig Tucker what's so ever After what he did to me and put me through at school it's sad for Tweek and Jason I wouldn't wish death on anyone but I just can't stand Tucker he's trouble and when Butters gets ungrounded I hope he sees sense and stays away from Tucker Butters is like a sheep easily led like Tweek was and on their own they were okay guys really but Stan said he didn't talk to Tucker he just looked at him I don't want. Stan getting into more fights defending me. Fuck it I'd just love to go out find Tucker and smash his fucking teeth in but can't can I damn Nazies everywhere and Jews arnt aloud to touch non Jews so we can't defend ourselves not fucking fair

Oct 1940 ..Kyle ..Fucking sick to death with all these damn events happening now apparently Germany has sided with italy and Japan they signed some sort of a pact called the Axis or something and France is so damn antisemetic too no where is safe for us Jews really now and any country we ask to help us well their turning their backs on us and closing their doors to Jews were trapped really and the Nazies have now raided Romania I Heard it on Stans radio today will this get any worse I really wonder and what will the outcome of it all be

Also I'm gonna declare bloody war of my own on damn Kyle S I mean the kid is so damn annoying well when I say kid he's really a year younger than me but acts younger than Ike he keeps barging into the room without knocking fuck sake we want some privacy Stan is saying for his birthday he wants a lock on our bedroom door so no one can barge in and it give us more privacy so I agree with Stan that would be a good thing

Also were still trying to get Stans diary it's still stuck between the wall and the bed so Stan and I were on his bed trying to poke it out with a stick but didn't get far lol winded up kissing again but the diary will be retrieved one of these days I think ...:-/

Oct 1940 ..Kyle ...well happy Birthday Stan he's 13 today we had a small party for him it was a good day but he never got the lock on his door so I guess it's a make shift lock or a door wedged against the door knob for the foreseeable. Future oh well maybe next year hell get a lock but have to admit it was a really good party and Stan enjoyed it and his dad make some lovely food and a cake

Stan said he feels really grown up a lot since last year yet like me he's had to grow up a lot we all had too no choise really this carry on has robbed us of our childhood and sadly we will never get it back and also Stan said his birthday wish is identical to mine just for this carry on to end soon we all do. but we don't know really if it will also dad said next birthday will be Jacobs he's 14 next. month he wants a room to himself as he's fed up with sharing with Ethan but doubt hell get that not enough space what an idiot he is

Nov.1940..Kyle ...Heard on the radio that their still moving Jews all over the place this time their being shifted to France and sealed up in more ghettos in Poland too so my family who walked from their had a very narrow escape as Jews trying to escape are now being shot plus the Jew houses in our area are all cut off and my friend Francis is trapped their with his parents God I just hope that dosent happen to us our home at the moment is kind of the cellar if things get bad and despite everything it's not too bad down their so I think we could remain down their till the end of the war and all this passes then one day we can get our own place but I try not to look to much into the future just take a day at a time as anything could happen really yet I have to admit I do miss my old house with my own things and that and I would love to see my cosy little room one more time the way it was and the view of the beautiful synagog Just can't believe it's all gone now but least I have my family and my like and I do love where im staying and the Marsh family have been so good risking their own lives to help us not many families would do that risk their lives to help Jews as its against the law to do that that could result in death

Nov 1940 .Kyle ..Helped Stan clear away some of his old toys and at last we got the diary back so he's happy at that

Yet it was kinda sad seeing him pack away his beloved toys that he spent hours playing with once but he said he feels too old for them now but he did leave his train set and an old teddy bear out he loves his train set and the Teddy bear has sentimental meaning to him someone gave him it when he was baptised so that sits on his nightstand I lost my teddy bears and toys in the fire but Stan gave me a teddy bear so that's special to me and sits on my nightstand I called the bear Stan lol but Stans got into making model planes and ships and that and iv even being helping him really enjoy it and though I can't stand the Nazies well these planes are like Nazie planes but I didn't say anything just sat on the floor helping him paint them and later we had fun playing with the train set but he said it won't be long till he's even too old for that this might be his final year with the train set but he will give it to Ike as he will love playing with it

...( Stan ) ...

Well Diary at last I got you lol I'm 13 now and no longer a little kid yet feel I left childhood behind long ago with all this carry on that's happening but guess it dosent matter really but one big step I did today with help from Kyle was have a good clear out of my old toys stuff I don't play with so Kyle and I boxed them up and gave them to Ike he's delighted with them thinks Xmas has come early but sadly I feel I can't really afford to act like a child now with all that's happening iv seen so many things a kid shouldn't see really bodies in the street so much violence my friend suffering it's tragic really

As I said I eventually got my diary back Kyle and I managed to get it out at last even if it meant us having another kissy feely session but can't help it Kyle is at that stage just now verge of puberty and he sees all the flaws in himself too tall horrible hair crooked teeth but to me he's perfect really and lost count of the number of times iv told him that

Dec 1940 .Kyle ..We should be getting ready for Haunika but we're going to be having it in secret and instead of putting up our decorations along with Stans Xmas decorations. Instead we're decorating the basement instead so the top half of the house above us looks all xmassy and a huge 6ft tree in their window so looking at the house you'd never know their was Jews hiding in the place and those Nazies are always close by its damn scary as we really shouldn't be here none of my family should and also if we get caught Stan and his family would also be in huge trouble for hiding us but I try not to think about that

...( Stan) ...

I noticed that Kyle is really worried about the Nazies that are outside the house their always around just hope they don't know about Kyle or his family but if they look in the window all they see is a large Xmas tree and paper chains in. the window and the holly wreath with red ribbon on the door so the house looks very xmassy but in our celler Kyle and his family have their Haunika decorations up they daren't risk putting them up in the house now way too risky Kyle feels a bit saddend by that but despite hiding most of the time in the celler when it's quiet he comes up to our room for cuddles and that and stolen kisses he's not as shy as he was I think

Jan 1941 ..Kyle ...Well it's a new year and like before I always say and still say I hope this year is better than the last as that year was hell but who knows really just need to wait and see I guess no one if us know

Also along the puberty side of things well nothing really I'm examine myself everyday. Now iv got a little taller and grained a extra 31b over the holidays God don't wanna end up fat like my mom but it's Mr Marshs lovely food that's doing it but I'm trying not to worry about the puberty as Ethan did tell me that will come I guess my body is still between child and adult just now and Stans not even started his yet so were all at our own pace but really wonder what this year will bring if it will be good or bad who knows time will tell I guess

...(Stan)...

Seen Kyle examine himself in the bathroom again today he's still worried about going through puberty he's thinking he should be going through it now wish he'd stop worring as Ethan said it will come and iv not started my puberty yet my body is still a little kid really guess I'm gonna be late oh well that's life for you

Seeing Kyle naked in the bathroom was a huge turn on but I just stayed back today as I heard pepole outside the room I so wanted to go in their and hold Kyle kissing his beautiful slender neck and touch the softness of his hair and skin but I had to hold back god Kyle is so damn sexy

Jan 1941..Kyle ..it has been very quiet lately I have to say oh yeah the air raids are still happening Yet they did sort of stop over the holidays so we got some peace but sadly they have started up again you never get too much of a good thing really so enjoy it when you can but the air raids or bombing haven't affected us apart from us all running back down to the cellar again and in the middle of the night when it's freezing cold it is damn annoying and also poor little Ike has got a really bad cold so Dr Goldberge is tending to him urgh hate winter

Also the Nazies who were near the house have moved on still see one of their trucks parked across the street but no singe of them just hope they stay away and give us all peace but they could be causing trouble else where I dread to think

Feb ...Still really quiet here and no sign of those Nazies even though their trucks still their been their for ages now but they have vanished good riddance I'd say but things have been happening all over Europe heard on the radio that their deporting Jews from one place to another and not so long ago some fucking asshole said that we should all just disappear he wants all us Jews dead one of Hitlers mates he is not sure his name year right what ever well this Jew isn't gonna go quietly that's for sure ill scream and fight all the way before I'll die

...( Stan) ...

Really worried about Kyle as he's getting upset and maddened by what he's hearing on the radio all the AntiJew comments on the radio wish I could turn it off but he's like no leave it even though it upsets him I wish their could be good news on to cheer him up as he really needs cheering up seeing Kyle like this upsets me and though the Nazies have left the area their truck is still parked in the street and that's making Kyle nervous as he's terrified incase he's caught I keep reassuring him that he will be safe

Also a few nights ago Kyle woke up crying he dreamt that he and his family were rounded up and taken to a Jew house forced to walk barefoot in the snow and beaten for the hell of it and in his dream he turned round to call my name only to see me being shot by a Nazi I was shocked by the dream but said to him that's all it was a bad dream and he's going no where I let him fall asleep in my arms poor Kyle

Feb 1941..Kyle ..A lot more carry on today shouting and shooting was heard from not far away outside so we fled to the cellar and stayed down their for like 5 hours terrified till it died down again dunno what went on Stan says it was in the next street as I think their was Jews hiding their too not sure damn Nazies why can't they just leave. Us alone

...( Stan) ...

Another close call for Kyle today as their was a huge carry on outside so they ran down to the cellar to hide I looked outside to see where it was coming from our street was empty apart from the truck their but I asked a neighbour what the noise was and she said oh they found more Jews hiding in a sewer and some of them arnt going quietly but the have been taken care off the rest are off to the ghettos where they belong

Im not very keen on that woman as she's against the Jews too and has even took cups if tea and biscuits out to the Nazies and they like her as they chat friendly with her Only reason I spoke to her was I really wanted to know what was going on

I do feel sorry for those Jews. In the sewers as they could have got ill down their or bitten by rats omg what a place to hide

Well that's that chappy done more later so stay tuned


	17. Chapter 17

March.1941 ..Kyle ... Today heard on the radio that those damn Nazies are now in Bulgaria causing a hell of a lot of problems for the poor Jews their God only knows what and also today Stan somehow got word from the Jewish ghetto houses in Germany that may of the Jews are being moved to France and also their being treated like shit their starved beaten and God knows what else I feel so bad for them I could never imagine being hungry and going without food even for a day as I'm very well fed by Stans dad who is a great cool and when I weighed myself the other day I gained another 5LB in weight so I'm heathy and lucky I guess compared to these souls and where their being moved to in France no one knows but the French hate us Jews I heard so I dread to think what's happening to them

I also wonder what's happening to poor Francis he is stuck on those horrible Jew houses I hope he and his family get out their nice pepole and Francis was a cool guy everyone says oh don't worry he's a tough boy hell be fine but he's not really Francis is a really quiet boy dosent talk much he's not feisty like me I think I'm scared incase he let's those Nazies walk all over him

...( Stan) ...

Poor Kyle is feeling so down today think its cos I told him about what I'd heard about the way the Jews are being treated in the ghettos them being starved beaten and now moved out to France no one knows where their going and also Francis is trapped their too but Kyle was upset by the news and later on tonight he was lying on his bed on his chest talking about it and I could see he was upset so I gently massaged his shoulders and arms and guess one thing led to another I was kissing his shoulders and neck then his mouth he moaned oh Stan I'm scared of all this carry on I said to relax as tonight he was safe and mine so yes we fucked so to put it oh god that was so wonderful think Kyle has given me a small love bite on my neck and he sucked at my flesh I'm now calling him my little vampire In secret lol need to hide it now it's all red but made Kyle laugh but he was damn good and luckly we weren't disturbed

April 1941 .Kyle...It was really nice today so Stan and I decided to enjoy the sunshine and sit out in the back yard where it's safe no Nazies or no anoying family their all inside arguing about something don't ask what couldn't tell you lol but their was raised voices and that and I heard Kyle S screaming and moaning I swear that's all he does moan at the slightest thing it seems he should be greatful that he's safe and alive here but is he ...nope is he fuck hell never be happy

But go tell you the truth I'm sick of being stuck here cooped up all the time I really long for the days I can go out with Stan be proud to walk hand in hand with him down the street and feel free not having to look over your shoulder every 2 minutes of the day and my feelings for Stan are growing stronger every day I kissed him today when we were outside the back on the lips. Yeah risky I know but just couldn't help it

April . ...Dad was talking about my birthday that's next month and what I wanted as a present I told him nothing really just all this to end would be a nice present but he smiled saying I know son we all would like that but don't know if it will end soon just need to wait and see sadly he said that last year and well it's still happening but I guess we will just have to wait and see

God can believe I'm really going to be 14 this year no longer a kid and onnthe verge of adult hood now but think I kinda said that last year when I turned 13 lol also still haven't had my Bar Mitzvah and I'm not having one this year as its still way to dangerous to hold one but as I said a while back when this is over were off to Israel to have my Bar Mitzvah so I'm so looking forward to that and I have family their and also I might be able to bring Stan that be a dream come true

May .1941 .(Kyle) .. Aww Fuck it shit Ethan my cusion has now vanished some now he managed to slip out yesterday for some reason or maybe he was fed up being indoors all day in the nice weather and now he didn't come back and as you can imagine everyone is frantic with worry and fear the worse eather he's dead lying somewhere bullet to his head Or he's been forced into one of those horrible little Jew houses Stans dad and a couple of trusted non Jewish friends are gonna go and look for him but the rest of us are made stay inside as its not safe I'm really terrified that the Nazies will come for us next I'm so stressed out by this even if Stan tried to calm me down I feel my life is in danger more than ever now and it will be only a matter of time before my family and I are arrested that will kill us for sure

...(Stan )...

Im really worried about poor Kyle he's so stressed out now and one of his relatives have vanished when he went out as he was fed up being stuck indoors 24/7 so he slipped out and has now vanished but poor Kyle is saying the Nazies will come for him and his family and shoot the lot if them he's a nervous wreak poor guy and he was crying in the night too so I slipped into his bed and held him and we kissed again it calmed him down a little and asked me to hold him also I think it really turned him on as I felt his cock go hard against me but didn't say anything and neither did he I really wanted to take him their and then but wasn't the right moment maybe next time so my hands stayed above the covers so to say but taking advantage of him like this stressing out fearing his life is in danger would be so wrong and I'd never do anything without asking Kyle first

May 1941 .Kyle ..Still no sign of poor Ethan I hope he's okay and Stans family are still searching even looking in sewers now incase he's down their yuck if he is hell need like 10 baths but they didn't see anything so don't think he's their

Also heard on the radio today that in Paris France that over 3 thousand Jews have all been arrested their being deported somewhere I bet their just sick of the way their being treated herded about Europe like cattle treated like shit don't blame them so God knows what will happen to these poor souls now dread to think and I think some of them came from Germany too

May 1941..Kyle .. Well I'm 14 now as its my birthday today had a small party just people that's here no outsiders as its too risky but no one was really in the mood to celebrate as Ethan is still missing no one knows where he is and even Jacob was crying I wasn't sure what to do if I should hug him or what so in the end I rubbed his back saying its okay he will be found but I don't know it's not looking good for Ethan really but were trying to keep our hopes up for Jacobs sake

I did get a few presents today mostly clothes couple of books and omg chocolate that is so hard to get now that was a real treat eating that I was so happy of course I shared some with Stan as the rest didn't want any and said no its hours Kyle you eat it all but I insisted to Stan he took a bit or I'd force feed him lol I can be a devil at times

Also iv noticed that my voice has dropped a bit not so squeaky and on touching my throat I noticed I'm developing an Adams apple so now puberty is happening at last and I can also see it too my body hair is starting to come in very fine almost baby fine but FUCK it's fucking GINGER bright red Ginger pubs that's all I needed but should have kinda expected it being a redhead and all Stan did was laugh calling me fire down below what a fucking cheek but despite everything that's happening it's been a good day today I guess hope it keeps up and also that Ethan is found soon

...( Stan) ...

Kyle turned 14 today and despite Ethan missing we had a small party but wasn't like the one we had last year rally as we have so much on our minds and worrying about Ethan but we made it a good party for Kyle and still no Bar Mitzvah he will have that after the War he's going to Israel and I might be aloud to go too Kyle is delighted by that so something to look forward to and get us through this war and what's happening

Later seen Kyle examine himself again in the bedroom looking in the mirror and muttering oh God anything but that I was like what's wrong as I was worried about him but he turned round looking sad saying fuck it Stan I have Ginger pubs my pubs have grown in and their bright Ginger and sure enough they were reddish orange I at first burst out laughing on seeing them saying oh Kyle you have fire in your pants but seeing that made him mad I told him I didn't care what couloir his pubs are I love him way he is and him being a redhead we kinda expected ginger pubs also he let me touch them and to my surprise their curling a little like the hair on his head so he's got Ginger curly pubs hmm a novelty and cute but I told him that he was perfect to me and we ended up on the bed making out and for the first time Kyle put his toung in my mouth that was interesting and a nice feeling too so I did the same to him but as ushal our fucking session didn't last long we had to be really careful in case we'd get caught but it was the best few moments ever

June 1941 Kyle ... Heard on the radio today that the Nazies have now invaded Russia trying to take over their and toucher the poor Russian Jews fuck sake it seems their everywhere now trying to take over the world it seems so now those poor innocent Jews in Russia will be going through hell my heart goes out to them

Stans dad and his friends went out again today to look for Ethan but had no luck it's if he's vanished off the face of the planet poor guy and Jacob is all over the place with worry can't say I blame him if it was Ike missing I'd be the same but no one has seen Ethan or if they have their not telling anything so frustrating though and I think WW6 has now broken out with Kyle S and me I'm so gonna fucking kill that lil prick,he's totally just annoying me and won't give me a moments peace wouldn't mind seeing him moved to a Jew house instead of Ethan least Ethan was a quiet boy

June 1941 Kyle ... oh Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck what the hell have I done Christ almighty iv done something I really shouldn't have and it shocked me too the core and learnt something about Jacob that I didn't know

Jacob was really upset about his brother and was crying today so I went into his room to comfort him Stan had gone out to help search for him along with the other adults and I was heading to Ikes room to see if he was okay and to tell him that dinner would be served in the next hour so to start tiding up his toys but never made it to Ikes room as I stopped off at Jacobs and seen him sitting on his bed crying so I went into talk to him and comfort him and before I knew it I had my arm around him rubbing his. back comforting him then he rested his head against mine and I hugged him well what happend shocked me as I had no idea what I was doing I kissed his forehead burring my nose in his curls and he leaned up touching my cheek gently and kissed me full on the lips I acted innocent saying Jacob no we can't and he said iv always had a thing for you kyle your so beautiful I was stunned and also he told me he liked boys and girls too omg I need to watch myself around Jacob he's not as innocent as he makes out he is wow but he's stressed out over Ethan thinking he's dead and asked me what I think I told him I honestly don't really know which is true really I don't know what will happen to Ethan but its not looking good for him

July 1941 Kyle ... Still can't really get over the other day Jacob kissing me like that shit I daren't tell Stan that as I know he loves me but I can't avoid Jacob eather and right now he needs us all I feel as our worse fears have been confirmed the fucking Nazies did get Ethan we were told by a trusted friend but where they took him God only knows fuck I hope he dosent give us away so they'll go easy on him Nazies do that cos if he does we're all dead

Also seen Tucker hanging around outside from the window what the hell is he doing here is he wanting to talk to Stan as he wants nothing to do with him but despite everything Stan did go out and talk to him dunno what was said but I heard Tucker yell at Stan a Jew loving traitor and flip him off before heading back inside again calling him a fucking little prick

Thats another danger we face. Cos Tucker would be the type to rat on us and land us all in trouble as I'm sure he knows that we're here hiding Craig Tucker is an evil little Nazi loving asshole but Stan keeps saying don't worry about him he won't tell but I'm not sure just don't trust him

...( Stan ) ...

That fucking asshole Tucker wish I could have killed him he really pissed me off today saying horrible things about Kyle and Ethan he says he knows theirs more Jews hiding in my house I denied it but he said he's seen them arrive also he tried to bully me into giving him my allowance so he'd keep quiet otherwise he'd tell I told him where to go and I stood up to him saying your pathetic and also you bullied Tweek and Butters he called me a Jew loving scum bag so I flipped him off and went indoors I didn't want to start a fight but he could be a danger and I know even if I did pay him my money he'd still rat on me and my family for helping Jews that's the type of person he is also I could see Kyle at the window behind the curtains so I just went inside to him poor Kyle is terrified incase they'll be caught now so I try to reassure him that he won't be

Aug 1941 Kyle ..We now have someone else staying with us now of the four legged hairy waggy tail kind a puppy called Scrappy well he's not quite a puppy he's a few months old almost a year he's a black grey and white fluffy mongrel and is quite small in size and we knew him well as sometimes he'd come into our house as he'd follow Stan who'd give him treats

Poor scrappys owner who lived a few doors away was visiting her friend a few streets away when the house took I direct hit killing them and the woman's sister who lives also in our street said that her young son is allergic to dogs and knew Stan got on well with scrappy as she'd seen him with the dog a few times so the dog is now his

Its a cute dog very lively and friendly and keeps licking you and jumping up and Ike loves him too Stan said that scrappy reminds him of his dog Sparky he had years ago as a kid that was a nice dog too even if it did keep chasing after other male dogs lol

Well that's that chappy done next one will be coming soon so enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

Sept 1941 Kyle ... Well it's a damn good job that we are still in hiding as I knew this would eventually happan As I said when my family first came here they all had yellow stars even if they didn't wear them that makes them out as Jews on their clothes or they were ment to wear them in their clothes well that rule has now come here. I heard today on the radio all German Jews have to wear yellow star of David stitched into their clothes but we didn't get them cos no one in our family is going to wear them mom said and anyway we don't go outside anymore so we don't need them they'd just lie in a drawer gathering dust no doubt

Also the war has been now going on for 2 years now can't beleive it will it ever end I wonder and their seems to be no end in sight too and were still worried about Ethan but fuck that Jacob pinched my ass today and just grinned I told him to lay off I'm not like that but he didn't say anything he's creeping me out now but still daren't tell Stan as he may think I prefare Jacob to him which I don't okay Jacobs my family and sure he's a friend but it's Stan I love not him

Sep 1941 Kyle ...Deapite everything that's going on even with Ethan gone our home schooling has started again I think I'm doing really well and also I'm helping Ike out too also I felt Stans foot rub against mine under the table and smile at me but whist smiling at Stan Jacob smiled too he must have thought I was smiling at him he was sitting onnthe other side of Stan

Later after lessons as its still nice we sat out the back for a while before Stan took scrappy out for a walk as he was barking a lot he was a bit quiet when he came back didn't really say much wonder whats wrong with him hope he's okay I can't help but worry for Stan

...( Stan ) ...

Been a quiet day today home schooling started so as ushal I sat next to Kyle in lessons and lets say my leg started rubbing against his as I know it turns him on but later when Kyle got up to leave I felt a foot rub against mine and I seen Jacob grinning at me all big mouth and buck teeth omg fuck don't tell me Jacobs trying to come onto me. God no way I daren't tell Kyle as he'd be shocked maybe not beleive me so I kept quiet about it and pretended everything's okay fuck I don't even fancy Jacob some of the family think they kinda look a like. Hell no all they have in commen is the same hair and their both Jews that's all but they look nothing alike. Kyles far better looking than Jacob

Later took Scrappy for a walk on the lead he's really lively and pulls of your feet practicly you also heard that their starting to move the Jews out the ghettos in our area and moving the Jews to France no one knows where their going so don't know what will happan to Ethan or Francis now if their still their or have already been moved

Sep 1941 Kyle ...God that dog Scrappy is so damn lively he's already chewed dads slipper and a cushion one of Ikes teddy bears and left a present of a pooh and oee in the kitchen and today he bolted out the front door so Stan had to race after him down the street after him and passing a group of Nazies that were their too but as expected they hardly even looked at Stan as he's no intrest to them cos he's Christian all they did was glance at Stan and move out the way so he could run by

Thair was about 5 or 6 Nazies all standing on the street corner all talking some smoking cigarettes and Stan ran right by them yelling scuse me guys coming through so they moved laughing a little as they watched him run down the street. But becouse of that incident now we don't know if we can even keep the dog as he's way to lively for us and just now it could be too dangerous its sad as we all love him espeshally Ike he sometimes sleeps on Ikes bed too but if we have to rehome Scrappy dad said he'd get Ike a dog when this is over and it be a tiny puppy and Ike could call him or her what he wants to

Oct 1941 Kyle ..we heard that Ethan has been put into one of this Jew houses by a trusted friend who dosent live far from them so he's still alive that is sort of good news but will he ever get out of their well that's another story really don't know

Jacob is saying that he wants to go their and bust him out but some chance that area is sealed off and is guarded by loads of Nazies I heard but non Jews can pass by the area I think they put up a wall or gates or something not sure but the non Jews have been yelling abuse and that at the Jews and the Nazies are just watching them doing nothing so with that area heavly guarded so Ethan and Francis have no chance of escape and I don't see Jacob bursting them out he's more likly to get thrown into the ghetto too silly ass he is he's got no sense that boy and he's older than me

Oct 1941 Kyle ... Heard on the radio today that the Nazies are now forbidding Jews from leaving certain areas they will deside where they go fuck sake why can't they leave us alone also the other latest thing is that they have taken over Moscow and want to see Nazie troops march down Red Square fuck sake I hope it snows a blizzard in Moscow and freezes their asses off as Russia gets really bad winters snow that is like a few feet high and temprutures like 50 below freezing and biting winds so I hope it really freezes their Nazie asses off ha serves them right

Also had another double bath with Stan today not to save on hot water just to get romantic and close with him we washed each others hair and kissed exploring eachothers mouths with out tounges that was so good but fuck i got an erection in the bath stood tight up it did OMFG oh Stan was howling in laughter at my tent pole and offerd to massage it but it made it harder took about an hour or two. to calm down again it was even sticking through the towel fuck talk about embraced I mean it was a full on hard one

...(Stan) ...

Feel bad at laughing at Kyle today we were relaxing having privet time in the bath and washing eachothers hair and don't know what caused it but Kyle got a right hard God sake his cock shot up like a tent pole he was so embaraced by it and to make things worse I burst out laughing I just couldn't stop and he was like Stan stop it it's not funny I can't help it I volunteered to rub it to see if that make it go floppy again but it went harder in my hand so we got out the bath and grabbed our towls to dry off and Kyles cock was still stiff and poking through the towel he could have hung the towel on it it took over an hour for it to go down and he was blushing like mad he couldn't even put his pants on. and Kyle is big down their that's for sure poor Kyle he's still embraced by it lol

Oct 1941. Kyle ...It's Stans Birthday today so despite everything that's going on we had a small party like mine and his dad made him a lovely cake it was a nice quiet day I have to admitt but it's how I like it but as expected it dosent last long thanks to the bombing raids yet again do we took the cake and food and had the party in the cellar yeah unushal place to have a party but least it's safe and as ushal Kyle S was moaning about it God damn it I just wish he'd shut the hell up I can't help it if theirs an air raid ended up spending ages down in that cellar so no privet time with Stan sadly so I'm the one that should be moaning not him

Nov 1941 Kyle ...urgh more night raids again and also dads old lawer office had been destroyed in the riots when we lost our home has been totally flattend now as a bomb was dropped on the burned out ruins plus a lot of other buildings too were hit as well as a lot of Nazi buildings were bombed yet despite all the damage we heard that the ghettos are untouched maybe the British know where the Jews are don't know really but fuck it old Hitler has started calling us Aliens were not German or even human in his eyes sub human he's calling us now what a bloody cheek

Also poor Stan tripped on the cellar steps today hurting his ankle Dr Goldberge says he's twisted it a bit but in a few days hell be fine

Nov 1941 Kyle ...Sadly we had to rehome Scrappy he was way too much of a handfull and really started messing the house up chewing things and barking all the time he could have easly given us away and he hated going down to the cellar we had to shove or carry him down and even then he'd try and jump out of your arms or bite you and he couldn't get out as much as he needed too so in the end a neighbour took him and she can take him for really long walks also she's already got a small dog and scrappy gets on well with the dog so he seems to have settled down well and we can still see scrappy any time we want and once this carry on is over we can hep her walk the dogs and dad promised Ike a new puppy when the war is over and were back to normal so another thing to look foward too

Nov 1941 Kyle .. Wow we had a close call today with those bloody Nazies their fucking right outside the damn house. now just standing their doing nothing really so we had to hide in the cellar yet again and Jacobs caught a cold and sneezing all over the place so Dr Goldberge is treating him and once again Kyle S is moaning saying the celler isn't good for his health fuck sake it's better than being dead stupid asshole but Stan watched them he said they were just really standing their doing nothing but it's making us all really scared as they could find out we're here just wish all this would end soon

.

...( Stan) ...

Urgh those damn Nazies are snooping around again and they were right outside the house and for a few moments outside the window if they'd looked in the window fuck they'd have seen us luckly their backs were to the window and Kyle and his family were in the celler but they eventually crossed over to other side of the road but every time they come near we're all scared as we'd be in deep shit for hiding Jews but so far I think that they don't know their is Jews hiding here

Dec 1941 Kyle ...Well that's the US in the war now heard on the radio today that Japan has attacked Pearl Harbour so that's war now declared on Japan fuck this just gets worse its now a world war really and we have family in the states too I so hope their okay and theirs no way of getting in touch with them too

Should be getting ready for Haunikka but not really in the mood but think mom decorated the celler and Stans parents put up their Xmas decorations But were still worried about Ethan and if he's alive what will his holidays be like stuck in the ghettos will they be aloud to celebrate Haunnika at all or forced to celebrate Xmas instead just hope this ends soon and Ehtan will come home and things can go back to normal

Dec 1941 Kyle ...really hope that the Japanese don't come here and bomb us had enough of bombing last night no sleep at all and it's fucking freezing in that celler but I ended up in Stans bed cuddling up to him but before daylight I sneaked into my own bed now when I say beds it's a mattress a sheet couple of blankets and a quilt and a hot water bottle and Stan my teddy bear lol he comes everywhere but later when it was quiet we got a proper sleep in our beds upstairs

Noticed this Nazies have moved on now thank god their further up the road I think but their cars are still their and a truck is still their but I know they could come back at any time also seen Shelly has been eyeing the Nazies up too some of them look very young not much older than us too dad said their Hitler youth really training to be Nazies but their just as dangerous and they hate the Jews with a passion

Jan 1942 Kyle ...well it's a new year but will it be a new start that we don't know Say that every year but never is really I have a feeling this year will be like last year as the war seems to get worse by the day and God knows what will happan next dread to think

Stan is really mad at Shelly as he had to pull her off the street as she was out their chatting up one of those new Nazi soilders that's been standing near the house she said he's adorable looking with white blonde hair cropped close and eletric blue eyes that stop you in your tracks he's about 18 or 19 he's much younger than the others their immdiscusted by it and scared if she gets cosy with the Nazies no mater now adorable they look it could lead to a lot of trouble I don't trust any of them and I don't trust Shelly so Stans trying to talk sense into her

...(Stan) ... ...

Have no idea what Shelly is playing at but she's flirting with danger caught her chatting up one if the Nazies today a guy that's new in our street and looks ages with her and he looks a nasty Jew hating bastard. I feel

Hes what you call Hitlers darling boy pure Ayran looking pale skin white blond hair piercing bright blue eyes he might be one of Hitlers youth training to be a soilder dunno but he could be trouble and make matters worse Shelly was touching his arm he was hardly even paying her any attention though and talking to the other soilders till he go into a truck with 2 other soilders and shell blew him a kiss but he ignored her

I warned her to stay away from him he's a nazi and could be trouble cos if he finds out about Kyle and his family he'd rat on everyone and I dread what would happen I have to get some sense into Shelly to stay away from him as I'd hate for anything to happen to Kyle cos of this

Jan 1942 Kyle ...poor Mr Goldberg had a nasty. fall on this celler steps today just like Stan did last year and also he also hurt his ankle and banged his head so he's resting just now and has a bandage on his head but hell be fine after a few days of rest

How it happend was during another bombing raid and like everyone else he was making a quick exit down the celler when he tripped and fell but really no one should be living like this really running up and down stairs hiding in cellars like criminals from the Nazies we have done nothing wrong yet were being hounded if we have and all the other Jews are the same being treated like criminals when their not so not fair

Well that's that chappy done more later also that blond Nazie sounds very familler wonder who he could be hmm ? I know him but can others work out who he is lol more coming soon


	19. Chapter 19

Feb 1942 Kyle ... Stans dad is really mad and had a go at Shelly today for flirting with those Nazie soilders espeshally the young blond one yelling her that he can't be trusted he's dangerouse and evil and would land us all in deep trouble but she said he's not and he's so cute too she wants to get to know him better and no one can stop her. God damn it stupid girl I was upstairs and heard everything as I was at the window and I'd seen her go up to the blond guy and try to put her arm around his waist and even touch his ass and calling them boys and honey but they hardly botherd with her and then walked off whispering as they vanished round the corner but Shelly chased after them yelling wait up she was stalking them till Stan came out and pulled her back indoors saying something about being stupid but I don't think she'll learn she sees a cute face and falls for it dosent matter who it belongs to yeah okay the Nazi guy is easy on the eye and a nice looking guy but fuck it he's an evil fucking asshole I bet and I can't trust him he's a pure bred Nazi I bet and looks a nasty little fucker and his blue eyes look so damn cold wish he'd disappear like the rest of them and leave us all alone

...(Stan) ...

Fuck it I'm so gonna kill bloody Shelly she was out in the street chatting up those damn Nazies and flirting with the blond one he hardly even looked at her also dad got on at her today but don't think she paid any attention to him she's a damn law into herself that girl in the end I had to go out and pull her in she fucking punched me one and that hurt. But better than us all ending up in trouble as that guy and his mates will report the lot of us bet hell be Hitlers Golden boy with the blond hair and blue eyes he looks it the perfect Aryan if he was purebred or something never seen anything like him before is hitler doing Genetic engeneering in some hospital turning out these purebreds perfect looking Aryans as he's one of them that's for sure

Also seen Kyle at the window behind the Curtians he looked sad and so beautiful like a delicate porcylin doll with his fine pale creamy skin and beautiful red curls I smilled up at him and he smiled back and gave a small wave he just seems so sad this weather guess its due to what's going on really just wish I could get the old happy Kyle back I miss that Kyle

Feb 1942 Kyle .. Fuck it another air raid during the night and God knows what damage has been done now dread to think but one of the bombs did drop pretty near us I think it's hit the community centre and the store near it not sure don't care anyway they hated Jews and had a big Sign saying Jews not welcome but I'll see what'sdebenture damaged later

Also those damn Nazies are back again snooping around and i nearly shit myself I seen the blond one look up at the window so I ducked back fuck I so hope he dosent see me that's our cover blown little shit he is now I'm really worried but after an hour he left and was talking to another Nazie with brownish hair about something they were looking at a map but I'm scared incase he reports me

March 1942 Kyle I'm just so fucking fed up stuck here and I so wanna choke Shelly and so does Stan silly bitch and Bitch isn't a word I often use but she is one and what she's doing could get us killed

What happend was I heard her wish that young blond Nazi a happy birthday as his birthdays eather today or this month and then she goes and fucking kisses him fuck sake but worse she handed him something like a present wrapped in tissue paper I mean what the fuck is she playing at kissing a fucking Nazi and I'd love to kill that prick too who ever he is birthday or not but even Stan has no idea who he is as he dosent even want to know we're hoping he's just one of Shellys many phases she goes through a lot of them really and in time shell move on and forget about that Nazi and date someone less dangerous

...( Stan ) ...

Shelly is really beyond a joke now her behaviour with that Nazi guy is terrible she's all over him like a rash and it's clear he's not intrested in her hell properly go for a purebred Nazi girl white blond hair blue eyes fair skin like himself a female version of him that's what the Nazies want and then they'll have perfect blond blue eyed babies hitlers Aryan Master race as they call it so don't think he'll be into Shelly she's not perfect braces brown hair okay blue eyes and she's over weight too but don't think I want to know about the perfect blue eyed blonde race and I think Kyles more beautiful than that little prick out their anyway and such a kind warm loving nature so if anyone is perfect its Kyle

March 1942 Kyle .. god sake seen Tucker in the street again what the fuck does he want damn asshole he is I was so damn nerviouse as those Nazies were back and not that far from him I was so sacred incase he'd give us away he's the type that do that and since their paying non Jews to rat on Jews and tell them wher their hiding I was scared incase he'd alert those Nazies as Tucker knows where I am but thankfully Stan got rid of him and he left but Tucker could be dangerous all it take is a few words to those Nazies and our cover is blown and I'd dread to think what would happen. They'd maybe kill us god I hate living like this it's just so stressing. I'm on the verge of a breakdown here sadly but Stan did calm me later on so feel a little more relaxed now

...( Stan ) ...

God sake had a very close call with Tucker today he was standing around outside the house looking up at our window he knows Kyle is here and I was terrified incase he'd say something as the Nazies are still their so before he got the chance I went outside to ask him what the hell he was doing here and he's not wanted. So after a short argument I told him to fuck off and don't come back to this street again he did leave but threatend me saying watch your back Marsh all it takes is one word to the Nazies and you are all dead I'm scared incase he does report us for revenge he's evil enough

A couple of the Nazies did look round to see what the noise was but I told them it was okay a privet matter so they nodded and ignored us but I'll need to watch Tucker now he's dangerous and all this is upsetting poor Kyle

When I returned to the room I seen Kyle sitting on the bed and looked so sad as he said he was sorry for all this I gently took his hand saying oh Kyle don't be it's not your fault then we started kissing again and I lay down beside him I felt him go hard but least he didn't get the tent pole again we kept our clothes on that time but later that night I took him and he took me and we were both naked so if he got the hard on tent pole didn't matter

April 1942 Kyle ...God damn it floored with fucking flu or what ever it is feeling terrible too but Stans been helping care for me and he makes sure that I eat and take any medication yuck that cough mixture tastes like piss but omg mom insisted I take it shit oh it will get you better Bubbah she keeps saying honestly she treats me like a little kid im gonna be 15 next month not 5 so wish shed stop treating me like one she's so damn fussy and Stan he just laughs

But sick or not still down to that cold cellar in those damn air raids had another one last night like at midnight I was drifting off to sleep when it happend so I had to get up. grabbed Stan by the hand and Stan the bear and headed down to the cellar yep still got Stan the teddy bear that goes everywhere with me as its sentimentle to me

April 1942 Kyle ...getting a it better now but got a rotten cough but least I'm not stuck in bed now that drive me crazy stuck in bed all day unless Stan was their with me so it's good to be up and about again

Also my family are talking about my birthday that's next month. Wow I'll be 15 shit the years have flown in it seems and still no sign of a Bar Mitzvah but dad says soon as this war is over and things get back to normal we will plan for it so it's just put on hold for just now and were defently going to Isreal and Stan will be coming too and when we get back Ike will get his new puppy and we will get a nice new house with a garden can't wait so hopefully this war will be over in a matter of days really so we can get back to normal and we will be in our new house in time for Haunnikah

Also dad asked me what I wanted for my birthday but as ushal I said nothing really just for this to end soon yet iv been saying that for years now it seems and it never does really I'd hate for this sort of life to go on forever having no freedom what's so ever

May 1942 Kyle .. Well Shelly seemed heartbroken today and was crying saying that her beautiful blond Nazi soilder is being sent away to work elsewhere and he can't say where as it is top secret but it is good work yeah right any work that the Nazies do is evil so good riddance to him one less Nazie to bother about wish they'd get rid of the lot of them hate them

Aslo I noticed that Shelly now has a 3 inch photo of him he gave her and he said he'd see her around and quickly kissed her cheek as if he didn't care she burst I to tears screaming I love you as he sped off in a truck and he didn't look back at her

I have to admit I'm so glad he's gone as he could have been very dangerous and Shelly could have dropped us all in it and that would have led to big trouble but she's crying like crazy saying she wants to die stupid shell be over him like in a week I bet

... ...( Stan ) ...

God the way Shellys acting you think the world has ended she is crying like crazy cos that young Nazie guy has left him along with 6 other young Nazies who worked with him and I think Shelly wanted to eather go with him or for him to stay

She says all he told her he was being posted somewhere as he was needed but couldn't say where but it wasent in Germany and he gave her a photo Of himself in uniform and she burst into tears so he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said I'll maybe see you again one day and got into the back of the truck and sped off out of town with Shelly chasing after it yelling I love you angel

Dad thinks they might have sent him to work in one of the ghettos or maybe to the front to fight but we hope this will be the end of Shellys silly crush even if she's put his photo under her pillow and kissed it doubt he'll ever see her again he didn't seem that intrested in her she did all the chasing

May ...well I'm 15 today and oh boy guess who's hit puberty now lol and also today I had my first proper shave feel so grown up now but I have fucking curly ginger hair sprouting everywhere now it seems and also my voice has gone a bit lower and not jumping up and down but in a nice tone and also I'm now my dads height so I'm tall and shit since the holidays iv gained another 7 pounds in weight but it seems to be turning to muscle but I can tone that and work out in the celler I guess as I don't wanna be fat I guess I do have a nice body and I wanna keep it nice

As ushal Stans dad made the cake it was a small party and attended by Stan and his family and mine and I got clothes and that and as I have a bit of a sweet tooth I got candy too and some books I'm into adult fiction now but though it was a small party it was really nice one day in the future we will have the big parties again like we used to and that awesome party I had at home and when I got my bike omg that seems like 100 years ago now

Later whist looking at myself in the mirror Stan came in and started kissing my shoulder and we started making out it was so good till I got another erection that is so had to hide for about an hour or two till it went down shit that's the second time that's happend so damn embaracing too urgh

...( Stan ) ...

Kyle had a lovely quiet birthday today and he's made his first steps to being a man he started shaving yet he's hadly any hair on his face it's smooth as a baby's really also he's so damn sexy naked like that

After his nice party as he got ready for bed Wemdesided to have some privet time as we still go to bed early incase of air raids that means we had some sleep but anyway he was fresh out the bath and his pajamas were on the bed when I came in and he said something that upset me really asked me if I thought he was ugly he feels ugly compared to that blond Nazie guy saying he's just so perfect blue eyed blond and so fit I was stunned saying no that he was perfect and maybe that blond guy came about from some sort of sick experiments to create the perfect person as Kyle is aware of these experiments to make the perfect Ayran So I tod him he's maybe part of that experiment but he's probelly cold hearted and evil not warm caring loving and kind like Kyle is that made him smile and I started kissing his shoulder and then kissing himm

We l lay on the bed kissing and touching it was perfect that's when i felt Kyles cock go hard again aganst me he'd got another hard one I enjoyed it but he was all embraced saying fuck not again shit poor Kyle it took ages for him to get his tent pole as I call it back down again . and make things worse I had to laugh poor Kyle

June 1942 Kyle ... Fuck it more bombing raids kept us for sleeping last night shit sake when will it end it's really pissing me off now and it was near by too we heard that the storage units got hit fuck sake and we had belongings in their too a lot of valuble things too hopefully they'll be okay but fuck it I think that they were 3 Jewish families hiding in their too so hope their okay

Mom is going on about her good silver as that's where we hid the silver a few years ago so the Nazies wouldn't get hold of it and we have them fake stuff but Stans dad will cheack it out later

Fuck why can't that Jacob disappear too he pinched my butt again today and smiled he's so damn annoying but still worried about Ethan we don't know if he's still alive of dead as heard nothing about him

June 1942 Kyle ... Luckly that the storage units are okay and they weren't hit the other night it was an old derlect building next to them that got hit so everything's okay Stan and his dad went up today to cheack it out and also the 3 other Jewish families that are their are all okay think they spoke to mr Marsh but their like us scared as they have no idea what the future holds for them I'm trying to look to a bright future having my Bar Mitzvah in Isreal getting a new house with a garden not having to hide all the time being able to go out havi g my freedom back and seeing Ike happy playing with his new puppy things like that keep me going and I keep telling myself we will make it through this and well be safe with Stan till this is over as I beleive it will happan and hopefully very soon

...( Stan) ...

Thankfully those storage units are okay and weren't hit by the air raid as dad and I went to cheack them out today Kyles family were really worried as they have a lot of valubles hidden their and thought they'd lost the lot but it was a derlect building that had part of its roof missing that got hit so no one was inside thank god so Kyle and his family were relieved at that

Plus the 3 Jewish families that were their hiding are also okay they trust dad and he knows their hiding their so we seen them and they said they were all fine just a bit shakes as they thought that the bombs were gonna hit them as they were so close but thankfully their okay and no damage was done thank God

July 1942 Kyle ... Ahh summer has come again and the weather is beautiful so whist it is quiet sitting round the back with Stan enjoying the sun the others are innthe cellar dunno what their doing really but Stan and I are just relaxing enjoying the peace whist it lasts and wondering how long it will last for as ushally these preciouse moments never do really last long so seize them whist you can

Really wish this could last for ever but one day it will I'm sure of that and also looking at Stan I can see he's hitting puberty too he's taller also developing an Adams apple and looking more beautiful by the day I wish I could take him right now but I daren't it's way too risky as their is too many pepol about guess I'll need to wait to later as ushal oh well something to look foward too

Well that's that chappy done more soon so enjoy and again still not revealing that Nazie boys identity lol but that program was true Hitler wanting the perfect children blue eyed blonds and for all we know he might have doctors screw with people's Genes to get them but more chpts coming soon


	20. Chapter 20

July 1942 Kyle ... Another not beautiful day and again just sat round the back hard with Stan just sitting talking holding hands it was perfect and very peaceful too and the others their inside. Oh sure Kyle S or Jacob came out a few times dunno what for really but they went back in side

Jacob keeps saying its not safe even to be sitting found the back yard and I should be inside hiding must incase like come on who will see us the walls are over 10ft the area is very privet and we sit here every summer undisturbed so well be fine honestly that boy is a totle idiot at times

Also Shelly is still moping around missing her Nazi boyfriend saying he was so beautiful and their was no one like him and he wouldn't even tell her where he was going just some secret mission a new job that was all and he wasent aloud to say but honestly the guy hardly payed attention to her she's got one big imagination that girl

...(Stan) ...

Im really sick to death with Shelly. She's still going on about that Nazie guy fuck sake she hardly even knew the guys name and the way she's talking you'd think he was gonna marry her fuck sake just wish she'd snap out of it and she till sleeps with his photo he's probely forgotten all about her by know and moved on

Been a beautiful day today sitting in the sun with Kyle even if we did get interrupted a few times by his family and he dived out the chair at Jacob yelling at him as he was being a real pain I had to laugh a bit as Jacob squealed like a girl and bolted inside the house yelling Moooommmmmmm Daaaaaaaaddddddd least after that we got some peace

Kyle got a little sunburned today just tound his shoulders and arms and his face a little so rubbed soothing cream onto him to take the sting out of it I told him to be more carful as I'd hate for him to damage his beautiful skin it's still a little red and sore but will die down in a few days

Aug 1942 Kyle ...heard on the radio today that more and more Jews are vanishing somewhere and a lot of the ghettos are being emptied too some pepole are saying all the Jews are being sent back to Isreal into the deserts but really no one knows it's all just crazy guesses and Jacob is still really worried abouth his brother Ethan we don't even know if we will ever see him or Francis again as he's missing too feel so helpless to help them I'm really lucky here with Stan were well cared for looked after have good food in our stomocks comfy beds to sleep in and clothes since we lost everything in the fire we kinda made it up again as pepole helped us a lot so their is kind pepol out their but I still have that fear inside me that we're still in danger the Nazies could come for us at any time and probelly kill us all and Stans family too for hiding us as they be seen as traitors to the country so we have to be carful

Aug 1942. Kyle...got a summer cold so resting inside today but Stan is keeping me company he's such a sweetheart and also trying to cheer me up too feeling a bit down might be with all the news or this cold I dunno really

Heard today on the radio that Germany have attacked Russia damn it I think Russia's on our side innthe war not sure need to ask dad but anyway no doubt more innicont Jews will die I'm just getting so sick off all this it's stressing me out Stan says I should think about something else yeah easer said than done cant help it just so worried when will all this end

...( Stan ) ...

Poor Kyle is so upset and stressed today I think it's all the news were hearing onnthe radio sometimes I wish he wouldn't listen to it all we hear is bad news really and it upsets kyle and stressed him out he's still terrified that he'll be found and his family and shot and we'd be shot for hiding them but I keep telling him he's safe no one will find them wish I could just calm him as seeing him upset upsets me and to make matters worse he's been hit with a summer cold too so is resting just know

I spent most of the day with Kyle sitting on his bed holding his hand and that couldn't do much more as his mom was in the room as ushal fussing over him as if he was 5 not 15 but a little later I got to kiss him but if I catch his cold I don't care I'd suffer anything for my Kyle

Aug 1942 Kyle ...Awww Fuck not again urgh heard today yet again radio that 7 thousand Jews have been arrested in France over Yestarday and today dunno what they were doing probelly nothing but Goddamn it this makes me so fucking mad this has been going on for a few years now where will it end I wonder and as I said earler on we're living in great danger too as we could be next to be caught iv had dreams about that being caught and shot its strange dreams about dying I keep telling myself No Kyle you won't die you'll get through this and everything will work out for you but if I ever was deported back to Isreal well once tha war was over I'd come back and look for Stan and we do have family out their so we could easly find them till after the war but I try and not to think off it otherwise I'd drive myself mad I guess

Sep t 1942 Kyle ...God damn it this war has been going on 3 years now and still no end on sight hope it dosent go on and on for years to come I'd go crazy really I'm already stressed out as it is and fucking horny Jacob tried to come on at me again that shocked me he thinks I'm lusting after him saying iv seen the way you look at me you want me fuck dude no way I told him I was straight and he yelled yeah straight as our hair fuck how does he know I have feelings for Stan iv been careful to hide this feelings and so has Stan

Also heard on the radio today that theirs been more riots in the Jew houses in our area and some other areas the Nazies trying to deport the Jews God knows where and their sick of it don't blame them I just can't really imagin what it's like their really yet Stan has seen the ghetto he passed by them on his bike but said theirs just big walls and gates you can't really see anything but he like me heard its horrible in their don't think I'd want to know what was going on in ther or what it was like really

Sep Kyle ...well 15 or not dad says that we still got schooling today so the home schooling has begun its okay but soe how I feel I should be learning more really as I'd be at high school now and the work im doing is way too easy but I guess dad means well and Icahn always carry on my education when the war ends

Also noticed Stan is a bit quiet today hope he's okay when I asked him if he was fine he shrugged and said yeah I'm good think he's hiding something not sure also trying to avoid Jacob he was rubbing his foot aganst my leg under the table today till I kicked him fuck sake I'm not intrested in Jacob don't even like him dumb asshole he is

... ...( Stan) ...

Fuck fuck OMFG I don't know now to put this but fucking Jacob came onto me today and tried to kiss me I nearly died and was stunned I said I'm straight I like girls but he said don't lie iv seen the way you look at Kyle how the hell does he know omg

I can hardly look at Kyle just now and he's picked up on my mood I think he keeps asking if I'm okay I said yes but I daren't tell him also I don't even fancy Jacob he's just sort of a friend I talk to him for Kyle really but that's all what makes him think that I have a thing for him okay I may have smilled at him but it's out of politeness that's all oh shit what a mess I'm in

Sep 1942 Kyle ...oh fuck fuck fuck heard some really bad news today those 3 really nice Jewish families that were hiding in the storage units and had been their for like 3 years now have been found by Nazies and all their valubles too I don't know if our unit was opend or not and mom is really panicking over the silver and other stuff we had but Stan and his dad said they'll cheack soon as they can as the area is dangerous just now it's crawling in Nazies

I feel really sorry for those pepole they were nice too and they didn't want to leave their valubles so went into hiding with them someone must have ratted on them as they wee quite safe in this units and pepol were taking care of them so where thos families are now we don't know deported or maybe shot I dread to think really

Oct 1942 Kyle ... Well Stan and his dad managed to go up to the storage units and he says ours is okay for just now but the Nazies may be back at any time as their watching that area incase theirs more Jews hiding their but if things get back Mr Marsh said we might need to bring all our things back here again and hide them innthe celler that will take up more space and Stan said he over heard a few of the Nazies saying he has a strong feeling theirs a lot more Jews hiding maybe right under their noses I think that guy is right those Jews could be us he's talking about so really need to be extra carefull but I do admit it I'm fucking scared

...( Stan) ...

Poor Kyle is a nerviouse wreak this weather it's since those families were hiding in the storage lockers he's been like this and also heard the Nazies have been snooping around all the lockers so dad and I went to cheack things out luckly the one their things are in is untouched as the families were a bit if a distance away theirs a lit of storage units their but dad said if they think theirs Jews hiding they'll open up the entire lot and discover The Broflovskis family Treshure so maybe they might have to hide it in the celler with them sure it will take up a lot more room but it will be safe

Kyle is still stressed out by all this he still thinking that he and his family will be the next to be caught and eather shot or deported I gently calmed him down saying he won't he's safe and we ended up kissing again think we fell asleep as we woke up on each others arms but luckly we weren't caught

Oct 1942 Kyle ,..well everything's sort of put on hold today as Stan turned 15 happy birthday Stan and wow pubertys catching him now lol he's getting not oh I'm still taller than him but he's catching up too also I was gently teasing him about his height he said don't be so cocky I might end up taller than you still curly he still uses that nickname for me he gave me as a young kid so cute

Later we had a nice birthday tea for Stan and he got his presents so he enjoyed that and after that we had some privet tome holy fuck the earth moved I think that's all I'm saying but been watching him writting away in his diary with a great big grin on his face lol what a guy

...( Stan) ...

Turned 15 today and had a lovely day great seeing Kyle in a good mood and not worring about anything even if it's for one day and it was a lovely quiet day too everyone threw me a lovely party as ushal and really enjoyed that and thankfully Jacob didn't come onto me hope I scared him off and he won't bother me again

Okay no harm to the boy he's okay but so damn annoying yet don't wanna be too nasty too him as he's worried about Ethan as we don't know anything about him even if he's dead or alive or where he is and Jacob was close to his brother so feel sorry for him too

Also puberty has kicked in I'm a bit taller not as tall as Kyle though he's really tall and growing everyday I think but im up to his shoulder now and also my balls have dropped too and I have dark pubic hair starting to grow but not shaving yet but my voice is a bit squeaky that makes Kyle laugh

Also a bit later on kyle and I had full blown sex omg it was awesome he really fucked me putting his cock inside me he said I felt really tight and had a bit if a job doing it we were in the bathroom then ended up in the bedroom best birthday present ever and we also kissed too toungs in the mouth as ushal and to make sure we weren't disturbed Kyle wedged the chair against the door knob before grabbing me the earth defently moved today that's for sure and I haven't stopped grinning since everyone thinks its becouse it's my birthday lol only if the knew

Oct 1942 Kyle ...lol Stan is still grinning like crazy and acting all dopey lol and I know why but the family don't but he did say he really enjoyed it I did too and also looking back at my diary over the years I can see iv blossomed a lot from a shy little kid into a confident teenager now especially when it comes to Stan and I certanly wasent shu with him andnfuck it was so good we fucked again last night but got bloody interrupted by a damn air raid so a mad dash into our clothes and grab our really importent valubles and run into the celler but later on when it was all clear well we made up for it sex with Stan is so good in the afternoon yet so good any time of the day just need to keep the noise down a bit incase someone starts asking questions lol

Well that's that chappy done and more to come later so enjoy


	21. Chapter 21

Nov 1942 Kyle ...God sake wow since Stan turned 15 well we really can't keep our hands off eachother were at it like rabbits now so to say fuck good job we can't get the other pregnant otherwise we'd defently be pregnant lol but it happend again today innthe bath and yeah during the day fuck were daring doing it in day time lol

Now what happend was I was in the bath but by myself and guess I was singing to myself too when Stan came in well he banged on the door and I got out the bath and let him come in as I keep the door locked don't want Jacob wandering in and molesting me but Stan well I don't mins but I let him in and we started talking and well before we knew it with the door locked we were on the floor fucking so did it in the bathroom but it was so damn good and Stan said I felt slippery lol but to make things worse later on Ike asked me if I was okay and I said yeah I'm fine why do you asl and he said I heard you moaning in the bathroom fuck sake I had to make up a lie in future our love making needs to be quieter lol

...( Stan ) ...

Been a great day today more sex with beautiful Kyle this time in the bathroom it was heaven just can't get enough of him really and it takes his mind off what's happaning

Kyle was in the bath having a bath and I was heading down stairs when I heard Kyle singing in the bath tub he sometimes sings in their so I chapped on the door saying Kyle you in their and he said yeah who is it ao I said its Stan can I come in so he let me in and we started chatting talking about puberty and that and I was commenting on Kyles beautiful body and next moment we were on the floor fucking each other and when Kyle is happy he moans a bit and I was nibbling on his ear and licking his neck that was so good and Kyle tasts beautiful and he was a bit slippery as he was still wet but I held him firmly

We made it for maybe a few moments half an hour at the most then stared kissing and that and I nibbled on his ear and he kept sating no love bite as he'd need to hide it God I was scared incase I'd mark him like that as his flesh is so beautiful so I nibbled on his ear as that's coverd by his hair wish we could have remaind like that forever but we had to go down stairs incase we'd be noticed as missing and don't want pepole coming up and catching us out making out sessions are short but so enjoyable

Nov 1942 Kyle ... Helped Stan box yo the rest of his old toys as he no longer really wants them and his beloved trainset he gave to Ike who's delighted by it and he's been playing all day with it. So sweet

As for the rest of the toys he boxed them up and put them in the attic and he took down his old dinosaur posters and gave them to Ike but he's left his teddy bear on his night stand

Were not sure what hell do with the toys in the attic maybe give them away after the war but he said their not eating anything up in the attic and can stay their for a bit

I sat on my bed watching him as he also said he's almost an adult now and dosent need these toys so they can go up into the attic till he desides what to do with them or he might give them to Ike when this carry on is over and we have our own place and more space it was kinda sad watching Stan box up all his toys that's another chapter of his life over his childhood yet I guess if I was still in my room at the old house I'd be doing the same really now

Dec 1942 Kyle ...again we're preparing for another Haunnikah in hiding so all the cellar is decorated and the rest of the house is decorated for Xmas we don't mind I so hope this will be the last year were doing this and next hear well be in our own place free and happy yet I'm happy here too with Stan but at times wish I did have my own space and no one walking in on you every 5 miniutes that can get really annoying

Least it's quiet just now with Xmas and that the soilders outside have now left and even Shelly has found a new boyfriend so she's over that Nazie guy he's history I think lol had a feeling he'd just be another phase and she even binned his photo found it in the bin ripped up a few weeks ago but anyway lest hope the peace lasts for a while but somehow a doubt it

Jan 1943 Kyle ...well into another new year and dare I say once again hope it's going to be better than last year bu. I'm not getting my hopes up really bet this time next year I'll be sitting here writting the same thing like the last few years but really God only knows what this year will bring really just hope it will all end this year and well be all free as I'm sick of all this carry on just got a feeling this may be the calm before the storm du no really hope not

Jan 1943 .Kyle ... Well the damn bombing raids have started again so no sleep but it did get a bit scary as the bombs did sound pretty close so it was back down to the celler again and it's cold down their Kyle S who's got a chest infection was moaning as ushal and fuck when we were down their I felt someone get into the bed with me and cuddle I to my back I though it was Stan at first till I turned round and felt identical curls to mine brush my cheek fucking Jacob he'd sneaked into bed with me so I kicked him out he said he was cold yeah right I don't beleive him if he's cold that's what hot water bottles are for get one of them to cuddle but not me I'm off limits

Later when it was quieter Stan and I shared a bed to catch up on sleep and cuddled I to eachother and yeah we fucked again before seeing in eachothers arms and we wedged the chair against the doorknob again for privacy. Stan has been asking for a lock on his door for years now but he's still not got ons

Jan 1943 Kyle ...urgh fucking heatings packed in and this place is like Antartica were all wearing coats indoors what a time to die on us mid winter were Frozen to the bone Stans dad said hell get it fixed as he knows 2 trusted friends that can do it and also one if them is got 2 families of Jews inside his wall hiding and theirs like 12 pepole in their so they won't tell on us so that's good to know but just want the hearing on its freezing

Also noticed a lot if Nazies on the street outside again they were looking around and looking at bits of paper so we all bolted into the cellar I have no idea what they want or are after but not hanging around to see but after like 3 hours it was safe to come out again so that was a very close call need to be careful really

Feb 1943 Kyle ...It has been biting blizzards and freezing temprutures the last few days but heatings still broken should be fixed by next week can't wait that will be good but despite the bitter cold and the snow we all wrapped up and played in the back yard with Ike and made him a snowman and Stan and Jacob helped but Jacob said he felt cold and went inside to get a hot drink

Also heard a lot of shouting in the street and Stans dad came out saying theirs Nazies nearby. best hide again so we seen them right by the window but had their backs to us so it was down the cellar again and it's freezing down their too when will this ever end I wonder

Feb 1943 Kyle...least we got our heating fixed today but the guy who was hiding the Jewish families is now dead someone ratted on him and the Nazies busted him and he tried to stop them as their were small kids in hiding including a 8 month old baby and he took the baby in his arms as it was crying and refusing to let the baby go so the Nazies shot him and the baby also some of the other Jews hiding in that house were shot too the rest have vanished loaded into trucks and disappeard

It was heartbreaking hearing about that that man was a nice man too and his young wife she's been arrested too she went quietly also she's pregnant with their first baby that is due in. June they were also married in July last year so had their first aniversary too newlyweds really so sad but despite everything the house is a bit warmer now so that's good I guess I hate the cold

March 1943 Kyle ...so much has happend in the last 24 hours not sure where to begin really so hear goes I guess

Was sitting in Stans back room with the fire on as that room was really nice and warm and we were having some lessons in our home schooling around the big table with dad Stan Ike Jacob Kyle S and I whist mom and mrs Marsh were in the kitchen with one of my aunts and shelly and the rest were in the front. room listening to music on the radio it seemed like a nice normal day really and later we planned to go back out into the yard to play in the snow when Stans dad came rushing in panicking saying that he over heard that the Nazies have had a tip off theirs Jews hiding in this area and their searching everyone's home so we need to move to a safer house I was terrified and said we can hide in the cellar like always but he said Son their looking in cellers lofts inside walls under floorboards anywhere that a person could hide nowhere is safe

Luckly Stans dad knows a place not far from here that looks all boarded up but has secret entrances that we can go to its an old boarded up store that closed down years ago do we will move tonight and stay their till it's safe then back in with Stan again even if it's only for a week or even few days but I'll hate leaving Stan no more privet time with him god I loved that time but we can have much more of that time when this is over and Stan said hell visit when he can but wish I don't have to move but if we don't we could all be killed and that terrifies me more

...( Stan ) ...

God things are going from bad to worse and it's driving Kyle and me apart now fuck it someone has now tipped of the Nazies that their Jews hiding in this area and dad overheard so he said best thing to do is move Kyle and his family again to somewhere safer as the Nazies are searching pepoles homes from top to bottom and shooting people that's what happend to the guy whe was ment to be fixing our heating he was hiding Jews inside his wall and he got shot and killed for protecting them and giving cheek to the Nazies and he was holding a baby in his arms at the time they shot the baby too also he leaves a young wife who's about to have their first baby in Jume so that's sad

Dad knows of an old abandond store that's been boarded up for years. even before this carry on started and it's close by so they won't be disturbed their and it should only be for a short time and hopefully they can come back to us just wish they ddident have to go ill so miss Kyle and more no nice privet time so Kyle and I had a few privet moments when he should have been packing we just kissed and hugged and put our hands over each others hardend. cocks as we didn't have enough time to undress and Kyles mom was just outside so Kyle and his family will leave tonight when it's dark I'm dreading it poor Kyle I hate this fucking war

March 1943 Kyle ...well we have now moved into our new hiding place it's only like 5 doors away from Stan but way I feel might as well be 5 miles I so so miss him don't know how I'm really gonna cope without him but hopefully it's not for very long really

Where we are used to be a small grocery store that closed downa years ago before this carry on all started even also their is some furniture here not much and Mr and Mrs Marsh brought round our things so that was nice of them so ae made makeshift beds and tried to get some sleep least this place looks derlect and boarded up you have to move some planks of wood to get out and in and the Nazies don't know about that ao I think we're safe here also as I slept I cuddled Stan my little teddy bear imaging it was him just miss him so much he was heartbroken when I leftt and so was I I tried not to cry and told myself it's not for ever when it's settled down a bit I'll be back in Stans house and in his arms

...( Stan ) ... ...

God last night was the worst night ever poor Kyle and his family are gone now they left to go into hiding in a safer place but hoping its only for a short period if time and they'll be back soon I miss Kyle so damn much and seeing his empty bed next to me makes things worse

I could tell he was trying not to cry when he left he just patted me on the shoulder saying don't worry I'll be fine it's only for a little while won't be long till I'm back here your not getting rid if me that easly he tried to be cheery bless him but I know he's terrified I'm terrified if anything happens to him I'll die also my parents helped move their belongings so we got hold of a hand cart and moved their stuff including Ikes trainset that used to be mine the rest if their things that don't look to Jewish have been moved into the loft but as I said so hoping this won't be long maybe a few days till the Nazies leave their still all over the place god I hate them but just hope Kyle will be okay we will see him soon all this carry on its so unfair soon as it ends the better

Well that's that chappy done what will happan next and poor Kyle next chappy up soon so enjoy


	22. Chapter 22

March 1943 Kyle ... Well we're starting to sort if settle in now but unpacking what we will need I'm not unpacking too much incase we move back to Stans later in the week I so hope were not staying here too long don't really like it here and theirs no damn heating here worse that when we were at Stans and the heating packed in I so miss Stan and dad said he dosent know how long we will be hear for

A little later when it was safer we desided to explore the place and the buildings empty really 2 beds without mattresses so where will we sleep and from the upstairs window which is boarded up really I could see out a crack in the board into the street that's when I seen Nazies going into Stans house but about an hour or two later they came back out one of them thanked Mr Marsh for their cooperation and that they will be back their watching the street so looks if we may be here for a while but now I know why we're in this horrible derelict freezing cold place it's to save our life's if we'd been at Stans today we'd be dead by now

Later when it was a lot quieter and dark Stan and his dad came to visit and brought with them loads of supplies blankets also a small heater. Pillows food also Stan and I hugged he said he was fine and the Nazies were okay with them they did search the cellar but found nothing and their was nothing in the house that could give us away that we were hiding Jews and soon as this is over we can come back and stay with them again till we get our own place

So now we have makeshift beds on the floor lots of blankets and pillows also their was an couple of old mattresses on another room and a sofa and the room we are in is nice and warm now thanks to the little heater and we had a nice meal on a camp stove as the place has no electricity but as I said hopefully it won't be long till we're out of here and back with Stan

... ...( Stan) ... ...

God I hate what's happening just now I so miss Kyle as he had to leave in the night and today just can't stop worrying about him also we had to get rid of any traces that we had people staying here as those fucking Nazies searched our home. we told them theirs no Jews staying here they all cleared out in your trucks or marched out weeks ago were a good law abiding German family also I did something I hated doing but it was to throw the Nazies off I stuck up photos of Hitler on my wall pretending I liked him so the Nazies would see that but soon as they left I took them down again dad said it was smart thinking but I can't throw them out as they said they'd be back they had a tip off their is Jews hiding in the area close by I pretended to be horrified saying OMG your joking and the guy in charge of the search said don't worry son we will find them fuck I hope not

Later we took supplies round to Kyles place as they have only what they left with so we took blankets a heater pillows and food and some more clothes round for them and I got to see Kyle though we can no longer have our privet time we hugged it was so good feeling him in my arms again I miss him so much also dad is gonna ask that friend who fixed their heating if he can get the electricity on in the place that means they can cook and have hot water for a bath their is an old bath their and a cooker in the back I just nor their not here for long no one should live like this and I miss my privet time with Kyle

March 1943 Kyle ...well been here for a few days now so kinda settled in but it's not the same as being with Stan but it's very quiet here and no one knows we're here so that's good so guess we will have to make do with it just now and were trying to turn it into a game for Ike. And we set out his train set and as 2 doors lead to the same room we have the tracks going out one door and coming in to the room through a another door so Ike was having fun with that and chasing them it's good to see Ike laugh again

And guess what we now have electricity yey Stans dad got that friend of his who fixed the heating to fix the electricity so we have light also a cooker and hot water and the house is warm now theirs a nice house above the store so it's not too bad ow and also Stan called round again with his dad so I'm seeing a lot of Stan now but still not the same as living with him but nearest I get to cuddling him is the teddy bear he gave me I really miss him so much

April 1943 Kyle ...urgh can't bloody Jacob take a telling stupid ass tried to hit on me again he cornerd me on the stairs saying that Stan will eventually forget about me and I'd be better with him as we're sharing a house now and he's probelly just as good as Stan was I couldn't believe what he was saying and told him to get lost I'd never forget about Stan and it won't be long till we're back with him I so wanted to slap him one damn cheek and how the fuck does he know about Stan and me that's privet

And to make things worse were. now sheltering 4 more Jews a elderly coupe and their 2 young granddaughters apparently their parents have vanished their about Ikes age a Hannah and Ruth just hope they don't give us away as Ruth the youngest who's about 6 keeps crying Mr Marsh brought them so that's like 13 of us all hiding now it's getting crowded but their a nice family and Ike is getting on well with the girls

And also Stan came over to see me and again we hugged it's so good to see him I really miss him so much he said iv not really missed much the Nazies are still in the street watching the houses and snooping about and he seen Tucker too but didn't speak to him and also he brought fresh clothes too but it was so good seeing Stan again can't wait till we have our privet time again

April 1943 Kyle ..still in that place hiding out and the new people have settled down and the girls are really nice their polish they said and came over here to escape the trouble their as it was bad and like my family they walked out and hitch hiked too but we were all sitting round a table that was their trying to get some sort of normality so dad said the home schooling should continue and to our surprise the man in hiding with us used to be a teacher so he said he'd help us that's good so he's teaching us from memory he's so smart and really interesting too and said that us older kids should be taught Separately from the younger ones iv been saying that for ages lol but us older kids were sitting at the table with the man Jacob Kyle S and myself whist dad played on the floor with Ike and the girls as they played with the train set and also they had their dolls too so they sat braiding their dolls hair and making them talk whist mom Dr Goldberg and my aunts and the girls grandma were in the kitchen preparing lunch with food that was brought to us it was really quiet and all that was heard was Kyle s counting on his fingers and Jacob tapping his pencil on the table whist he was thinking we were in the upstairs lounge and the man was giving us a test see what we'd been learning to give him a rough idea and he'd test the younger ones later after lunch

Then downstairs which we thought was secure we heard a huge loud bang that shook the entire house and German voices screaming and yelling Jews also we all jumped to our feet terrified I carry on writing this as I wanna let people know what's happening also Ike and the girls are screaming and crying Kyle S has wet his pants in fear and Jacob has ran into the kitchen to his mom in tears but were all brought out so we were rounded up in the lounge With the Nazies holding guns to our backs so we had to put our hands up and they called us filthy jew rats I'm totally shaking in fear so now we have been given 10 minutes to pack one suitcase each and leave with them so I will take Stan my bear to remind me of Stan incase I never see him again also I have to leave this diary behind where Stan can find it hell know what to do

Stan if you find this diary please help us my worst fears have come true the Nazies have us now and I don't know if I will ever see you again I will love you always and you will always be in my heart yours forever. Love Kyle xxxxx

Well that's that chappy done more to come short but powerful


	23. Chapter 23

April 1943 ...Stan whist I was at home today getting home schooling with Shelly by dad one of the neighbours who is a trusted friend came to the door banging and screaming so when dad let her in she was screaming and close to tears yelling Randy Sharon it's terrible the Nazies have arrested a Croud of Jews and your friends are amongst them I recognised Kyle with his red curly hair as and the other boy who has same hair only wears suites

At that moment my world crashed around me i couldnt beleive what i was hearing Kyle arrested oh god and I screamed at the top of my lungs oh Jesus God no please say its not true it's a sick belated April fool joke but the horrible truth began to sink in that it may be true

Thinking back we have seen a hell of a lot of trucks in the area and other Jews who were caught hiding being beaten and forced into them or dragged out of sewers and other buildings but never in a million years did u think they'd find my beloved Kyle I feel the world has ended and I sank to my knees crying before I got up and followed my parents as we all ran put to see what was going on see if it was really true but sadly it was

As I stood watching I see the Nazies grab Kyle up by the hair as he was hugging his mom who's jaw and nose was bleeding and they punched Kyle too sending him flying down the last few steps and then they grabbed him again by his hair yelling on your feet Jew scum now poor Kyle has a bruise forming on his face and his lip is bleeding a bit

Also Ike was screaming and crying as his dad lifted him onto the truck helped by one if their aunts and I watched the rest of them all pile on the truck with their cases at gun point and I also heard one of the Nazies proudly saying ...yes it was me that got the tip off I found a whole nest of them hiding filthy Jew scum but that's them off the streets now

Also Kyle looked at me his eyes filled with tears and pleaded with me even reaching out to touch my arm before he was loaded into the truck despite the Nazies yelling at him to move Kyle said. Stan please help me he had tears streaming down his face his voice like a terrified child and shaky and those beautiful Emreld green eyes reaching out to me but I did a terrible thing I will never forgive myself for

To save my own life and my family I denied even knowing Kyle the place was crawling with Nazies and their was a Nazie right next to me if protecting me and my family from Kyle and I turned round and said coldly Don't touch me Jew I don't know you how the hell do you know my name at that the Nazie pushed Kyle and his case into the truck saying you heard the boy filthy Jew scum how dare you touch him but not before I seen a hurt look in Kyles eyes I betrayed him my beautiful sweet gentle Kyle

Only Jacob looked at me as he was pushed on the truck he glared at me his eyes full of hatred and he gave me a horrible dirty look if looks could kill I'd be dead after everyone was loaded on the truck Nazies got in beside them and the truck sped off to God knows where I just feel terrible I ran back into the house and threw myself on the bed I hate myself for doing that if Kyle ever comes back hell hate also dad went to the house where Kyle and his family had been staying as its quiet their just now

About half an hour later dad returned carring Kyles diary saying I found this it was hidden under his bedding I knew what it was right away I read his last entry asking me to take care of the diary and hell always love me I will gaurd the diary with my life it's the least I can do for him and I so hope that I will see him one day again as I never will forget him and I can apologize to him for what I did I hope he will forgive me I so hate myself for doing it but I have to be strong for Kyle as I want to be here for him when he returns and give him his diary so I put Kyles diary into my drawer on my nightstand till he returns

April 1943 Stan ... I really miss Kyle terribly and wonder where he is if he's in one if the Jew houses. Or deported maybe back to Isreal leat he has family their and can wait their to the end of the war then come back but I don't know really I hope we're not speareted for long as I hate being apart from him he's been gone for 4 days now and no word really

Also I have a very strong feeling who ratted on him and his family and now that person has a cheek to be in our street. Fucking Craig Tucker little asshole and he practically admitted that he did it by saying to me oh it's such a shame that your faggy Jew boyfriend was arrested he's probely dead now bullet in his brain one less fucking Jew in the world and his retard family all Jew scum

I got so mad I attacked him screaming you fucking bastard you fucking ratted on him you evil fucking bastard i ought to shove Stripe your gunniea pig right up your fucking asshole but id never its not Stripes fault she's a sweet little thing but to piss Craig off i bring Stripe into it but anyway we ended up fighting infact it got so nasty 2 nearby Nazies who were in the area had to jump in and separate us and they were yelling Hey hey enough of the fighting you pair stop it now so I shoved Craig over and shook the Nazie guy off yelling at him okay dude calm down I'm done here he's pathetic wouldn't wast my energy on him so I just left and went back inside again discusted

If that have been. Jew I was attacking the Nazies would have turned a blind eye and let me attack them but cos Craig's Christian like me they broke it up

Also dad was brought in for questioning for some reason as they think he knew Kyles family that was like 3 days ago but they let him go dad had to lie saying he did know them but they cheated him out of money and he wants nothing to do with the family and also he said that Kyle bullied me and attacked me a few times it was to keep us safe I was shocked saying Kyle was being bullied not him bulling kids but I think I know why dad lied it was to save out life's but I hate all the lies and I ever wonder if I will see him again God I miss him so much and when I look at the bed next to me I often imagin him over their resting and talking to me or sitting writting his diary or sleeping and later me sneaking I to his bed for privet time and cuddles and stolen kisses

Also found one of Kyles sweaters he forgot to take and it smells off him that's all I have left of him now and the diary I'm sleeping with the sweater now as I think it's him also had a dream he was in bed next to me his beautiful arms wrapped around me and we kissed in the dream it was so real but when I went to hug him he vanished but innthe dream he told me to be strong and never forget him I will be strong for you Kyle and I know I will see you one day again I will come looking for you and won't rest till your back in my arms I will serch this gobe for you my angel

Well that's that chappy done where is Kyle what will happan to him now also that is true pepol who'd been friendly with Jewish families later denierd even knowing them to save their own skin as pepol were scared back then so sad but true next chappy up soon


	24. Chapter 24

Authers Note ...This is mostly Kyles point of view now as we follow him in the camps but he will mention Stan in his diary entries though this story is a fanfiction as Kyle plus his family and Dr Goldbereg arnt real pepol only the other family with the 2 granddaughters and Dr Goldberg are mine the others like Kyle Stan their parents also the other Kyle belong to SP and Jacob belongs to the show Saturday night live but a lot if the events in it are true and did happan I gatherd from research in to what went on in the camps and the horrific treatment the prisnors went through so word of warning their is very graffic sceans that was hard to write but sadly this did really happen I just imagined what it be like if Kyle and his family were their ...

July 1943 Kyle ... Some how I managed to get a small diary together as I got hold of some paper thanks to Jacob so thought I'd write doen all that's happened to me and what is going on at the moment as I want the outside world to know about this and the horrific treatment us Jews are suffering here

Firstly we weren't deported to the Jew houses the ghettos or deported back it Isreal wishfull thinking no were in a place called Aushwitz and it's a fucking nightmare worst place you can imagin hell on earth really and apart from Jacob and my dad the others were deported to a woman's camp or are dead now

We have been here since early May really after we were arrested from our hiding place and loaded into the trucks at gun point mom wasent happy at being roughly pushed and yelled at and when the nazi yelled at her to hurry up she yelled at him to stop screaming and he just grabbed her and punched her I screamed at the Nazie and swore at him then he hit me as I went to protect my. mom and grabbed me by my hair and threw me down the stairs then roughly pulled me up by the hair again so I grabbed my case and got in to the truck but before I did I seen Stan shocked and he had tear stains on his face I just wept begging him to help me and went to touch his arms but he denied knowing me some would call it betrayal but I know why he did it as he'd be scared as he and his family would have been shot dead too but I know he didn't mean it and I know he'd never rat on means also I know it wasent Shelly she or shed have done it long ago I have a very strong feeling it was Craig Tucker that ratted on us he hates us Jews fucking bastard he is I hope he gets killed chaos if I survive thise and find him I swear I will kill him and make him suffer like I am suffering

But anyway after we left the town we drove for miles and miles ot seemed we were taken to a huge railway station Ike was crying so I tried to make it into a game saying those trains look like your train set wonder if they go out the room one door and re enter the same room through another door like the one back at where we were that made him smile a little and the other little girl Ruth who was hiding with us she lost her doll and was crying along with Kyle S he is still wearing his wet pants and was crying holding onto his mom but the Nazie screamed at him and the others all to shut up or he'd shoot them so Kyle quitend down a bit

Also their was this other woman who had 3 small children and her husband was with them the kids were very young the youngest would be 5 I think and she was screaming and crying and. also do was her brother who looked about 8 the other boy the oldest stood quietly by his dad he looked about 10 but the two little ones started trying to run around and were still upset by it all so the fucking soilders then shot the 2 kids in the head in front of everyone and then for the hell of it shot the entire family and laughed too and also I seen an elderly man being badly beaten on the platform for no reason at all and when his wife tried to protect him she was shot then he was shot too for no reason so dad picked up Ike and coverd his eyes so he wouldn't see the horrors that was happaning around us but at the station their must have been thousands of Jews all being loaded into railway cabs like what they put livestock in and Nazies everywhere all shouting and more gunshots being heard and screaming and kids crying also Kyle S wanted to goto the rest room to change as he's beginning to get sore from the pee touching his skin. I told him he must be kidding hell need to wait a bit longer and Dr Goldberge said if he gets a urine rash he can treat it later so Kyle S just sulked quietly

Eventully it was our turn to go into to these train carrages and it was very very cramped the Nazies squashed us all in I was terrified and their was hardly any air I thought I was gonna pass out but we all kept close and I stood next to dad and Ike next to mom and the rest of the family and the ones with us were near by but Kyle S kept complaining and someone in the carrage told him to shut up or he'd get everyone killed this wasent a game but now long we were in that train carrage I don't really know mom said it could be good as they might be deporting us back to Isreal and leave us to fend for ourselfs if that's the case we could hitch hike to our family their that would be good if we were and I could have my Bar mitzvah their too but if only being sent back to Isreal would be wishful thinking as some guy near the tiny window said I think we're in Poland now

Fuck sake Poland were not ment to be here their must be some mistake where the fuck are they taking us I really wish I could see out that damn window but it's like 4 people away but we didn't stop here we just carried on and everyone is complaining about the lack of air now already 3 pepol have collapsed in exhaustion and an elderly woman has died and it also stinks in here the smell is making me want to throw up but no room to throw up sadly as I'm in a cramped space can't even sit down and my feet are killing me crying out sit down sit down but I can't no room yet we did make a brief stop off and the others in the train were all screaming out for water were so so thirsty here but we didn't get any and also poor Dr Goldberge is feeling unwell too think its the heat in here as its very not and we're all sweating like crazy and a lot of pepol have bad BO including myself ii think god I'd kill for a lovely relaxing bath and I'd love Stan massaging me taking away my aces and pains but that's only a dream I guess

After a lot more traveling we arrived at what looked like some sort of a camp their was gaurd towers huge fences and huts everywhere and we drove through huge iorn gates with German on the top think it says Work sets you free but what I seen next really shocked me pepole I think but not like us fuck OMG these pepol looked really pathetic so so thin like living walking skelintons with grey flesh streched over them also they smelled really bad and all looked identical blank expressions on their faces and their eyes hollow black pits if the light had gone out in them if they had no souls and they all had shaved heads and looked identical also who. Or what ever they were they terrified Ike and scared me a bit iv never seen anything like them in my entire life

Once we got off the trains we seen more of these pathetic pepole all stand and stair at us I think I heard one mutter poor Bastards don't know what's in store for them I glanced at them but tried to avoid them and Ike is terrified of them also one a couple of the Nazies yelled at us to leave our luggage on the platform that we will get it later and told us all to stand in a line so quietly we formed a long line but some of the kids who arrived with us on the train were terrified and crying and those strange pepol were scaring them but we stood in a long line and the Nazies looked us up and down some had fierce looking dogs snarling and barking as one nazi who seemed to be in charge stepped foward to adress us all in an offical way

Jews you are now in Auchwitz now here you will work hard as this is a work camp now you will be sectioned into two groups the first group will stay here at this camp and work and live here the other group you will go to another camp but first before you travel as you are all fithy and smell bad you will take a shower the rest staying here will shower later the man yelled

Fuck sake their splitting us up also I seen some of the strange pepole look over at us some shook their heads and whisperd what they said I don't know they were too far away but it was if they know something and their not saying

Also whist I glance around the camp that's to be my new home for God knows how long to my horror I see that young Nazie soilder that Shelly was stalking Id know those. eletric blue eyes anywhere he was standing with another guard watching us and the blond soilder was stairing at me the other guy he was with looked a right mean bastard a fat guy with a hitler hairstyle he really looks like trouble

One by one the Nazie gaurds went down the line looking at us all it's the young adults mostly the men and a few young females without kids that are all going to the right and the older pepole and women and kids that are going to the left im really terrified not knowing what will happen then the boy with the eletric blue eyes comes over to me and despite chewing on gum he speaks to me in a harsh tone that I don't like

You Jew what's your age he screams in my face coldly

Er 18 sir I say it's a lie of course I'm still really 15 nearly 16 but I look much older and I'm as tall as him he's slightly smaller than me infact and he looked very young too not much older than me maybe but a young upstart I think

Can you work hard Jew how fit are you he screams in my face again

Yes I can work and I'm pretty fit I say terrified he is rather scary but I mustn't show I'm scared as that would make me weak

Good okay then go to the right Jew he says in a bit of a softer this time before moving on so I go and stand on the line on the right something tells me this is the good line to be in

Also to join me is dad Jacob and an aunt whos in her late 20s and quite fit she's not married but is engaged but the rest are sent to the left including a moaning Kyle S he wet himself when that blond Nazie was taking to him discusting him so he then screamed to the left but to my horror mom Ike and the others are all sent to the left too and Ike was screaming and crying for dad and I it was very emotional not just for me everyone their as their was families being ripped apart one man arrived with his 2 young sons who were small kids one was a toddler the other about 5 apparently their mom had been killed and those kids were ripped out his arms and thrown to the left and he was pushed to the right also some guy like a doctor was shouting is their any twins here I'm looking for twins 2 sets went with him a boy girl set and identical little girls about 10 maybe they went to another part of the camp with him but it was horrific what I witnessed

We were then all told to follow the young blond Nazie and some of those strange pepole too they walked beside the blond one of those strange men was near us and I asked him politely excuse me but wether are they taking my family and the others on the left lime as we seen the women go to another hut they were on the right too

The man looked at me and he looked worse close up he smelled bad and was very skinny and his skin grey and his head shaved he looked in his mid 30s also he wore pajamas like uniform and a star of David stiched on and a number also he had an arm band saying Kapo and he seemed to be in charge of the others so thought he'd be the best person to ask really

So he turned to me and said coldly do you really wanna know kid I said yes please tell me sir where did my family go and the pepole that went to the left I really have to know

He gave a small laugh and said over their in the ovens they'll kill your family then burn them your family will go up the chimeys now you and the others here have been spared for work but once your no longer fit to work you'll be in those ovens too iv seen it all before they don't care n how old you are your replaceable kid so enjoy your life whist you can

At hearing that I broke down in tears I couldn't beleive it and he said it so coldly and with a laugh in his voice my. deaf mom and sweet little brother and my good caring family even feel sorry for poor Kyle S and those little girls and their grandparents and dear sweet kind Dr Godberge all burned to death I really tried to put it out of my mind but I can't and also that fat Nazie was laughing at me muttering pathetic Jew but I seen the blond Nazie glare at him muttering shut the fuck up fatass

Well that's that chappy done more soon also the blond Nazie is Kenny and the other one is Cartman and the man looking twins is Josef Mengel he was real and less said about him the better he just made a cameo appearance in my story but the stories that happend at the train station in the wagons and at the camps that Kyle witnessed is all based in actule events they did happan next chappy coming soon


	25. Chapter 25

( Kyle ) ..what happend next to us is what they called processing us and that was horrific they removed our inderviguality really so to say first we were led to into a small room with no privacy or anything and then we were made to strip naked also the fat Nazie seen my gold Star of David pendent and also Jacobs and dads and he screamed no jewlery hand them over dad and Jacob took theirs off and gave them to the fat Nazie but I wasn't going to give him mine then to my horror he pulled a gun on me saying hand over that gold necklace Jew you heard me no jewlery so terrified I took it off and watched him smugly put it in his pocket saying from now on you will obay me alright so i said yes sir but I so wanted to punch him but I couldn't after we were stripped naked we went into shower rooms and had a shower the water was freezing icy cold and also as I was so thirsty I desided to drink a few drops but almost gagged their was disafectent in the water but luckly I didn't swallow too much and I was okay and to make matters worse that blond Nazi kept watching us and I think he was stairing at me I felt so embraced and angry at him also I feel so vulnerable naked too didn't mind being naked in front of Stan but here is an entire different story and also they took our clothes away so just now we have no clothes as we were led naked into another room and next they fucking cut all our hair off shaved us bald ad also they shaved of my pubic hair too my little curly ginger fuzz is gone im now bald as a baby now that was so embaracing and they did it roughly too even cutting the skin a little so only hair I have now is my eye lashes as they fucking shaved off our eyebrows trying to make us look like aliens I feel ugly now so I'm bald all over and my curls are in a huge pile on the floor and Jacob was going to kick up a fuss but he didnt he just sat their quietly as they shaved him bald all over too and they even shaved off dads beard but far worse was still to come than ultra short haircuts

Then they tattooed numbers on the inside of our arms and that fucking hurt like hell and I screamed out in pain first the Nazies take our freedom then they take our looks away and now our names even I'm no longer called Kyle well apart from my family they call me Kyle but I'm now known as 627425 that's tattooed on my arm and also like the others we have been given stripped uniforms to wear that's sort of like Pjamas and a bit on the big side and also my numbers on that too under a yellow star of David so much for not wearing it now I'll be wearing it 24/7 urgh

The first day here was really given over to processing us that's what I heard them. Call it really but the next day we were given work duties I was given a horrible job that made me feel sick I was out outside collecting bodies and taking them to the crematorium I found out that all the poor Jews who were on the left were told they were being sent for a shower but really they were all gassed instead of water they put has in the showers killing them so we're burning the bodies their was me and 5 other prisnors as that's what we are now and that's when I seen something horrific I will never forget as long as I live I found my own dear mothers body I had to move her to the crematorium dump her and others in a hand cart but first ii had to cut off her hair they even cut the hair if the dead as the hair would take much longer to burn and also it can be sold I really felt sick and wonderd now I could do this plus their was Nazies and those Kapos nearby and they can be worse than the Nazies their evil bastards and their ment to be on our side their Jews too do before I cut my moms hair I whisperd to her in tears oh god I'm so so sorry mom I hope your at peace now that was the hardest thing I ever had to do and worse still she was naked too and mom was a very proud modest person shed have hated dying like this in no dignity but I still had to do it otherwise I'd be next to die

After I did that horrific Job I ran to the corner of one of the nuts and threw up but sadly I had to do it or I'd dread to think what would happan to me and I had to do that job really everyday it's the job they assigned me to do and I hardly sleep at night haunted with bad dreams I wish Stan was here to hold me I often think of Stan and how things are with him I really miss him and our privet moments those seem like a different life time now and he'd think I'm ugly if he seen me now

My other job in the camp is fetching and carring as their building more huts and rooms to house the prisnors and also a. few times I have found myself up on the roof hammering nails good job I don't mind heights and also Jacob is working in the Office area along with dad they manged to get some paper for me to start another diary I told them about my idea they think it's good and if I ever see Stan again and get the old diary back add the new one to the old one but so hoping I will see Stan one day and reclaim the diary and thise Nazies have taken Stan my teddy that was in my case

Life in the camp is totally the fucking pits really already I smell bad and to combat lice they say we get shaved all over once a week even our eyebrows but really I think it's to humiliate us and stop us escaping ha some chance of escaping from here anyway discoverd today that the damn fence is eletric some stupid guy who arived with us tried to climb it a already he's had enough and wanted to go home and just let's say he got fried poor thing so that's the idea of climbing over the fence to escape out the window I'm not going to do that now

God that fucking fat Nazie seems to hate me for some reasons apart from being a Jew he's somehow singled me out for punishment I don't know what iv done wrong really but the fat prick pushed me over into the dirt and laughed calling me Jew scum and I won't be long for the Gas chambers but to my shock the blond Nazie with the blue eyes somehow stuck up for me yelling. Look just leave him alone Cartman the kids new and scared and he's trying to work without you on his ass I was totaly stunned and also the bond Nazie smiled saying you okay 627425 I said yeah I guess but I still don't trust him as I seen him screaming and yelling at other Jews even push one but he put the fat Nazie in his place that's for sure

Aug 1943 Kyle ...Dad managed to get me some more paper from the office today' so more pages for the diary and when or if I get back I will add these pages to my old diary and let Stan see them so he will know now much I miss him I really do and miss our privet times together tod wonder what he'll say when I tell him that my mom is dad along with Ike Dr Goldberge and the others but dad and Jacob are still alive thank God but I try not to dwell on what happend or I'd go mad and maybe end up the same way so I try to think of positive things like getting out of here and back to Stan that keeps me going

Oh god got a huge shock also in here I seen Francis my old jewish friend I can't beleive he's alive and here I nearly died and when I think no one was looking I gave him a quick hug but he looks so different now he's lost a hell of a lot of weight he's like a walking skelinton now his skin is grey like paper and his head and eyebrows all shaved off like mine and that sad haunted look on his face it's hard to beleive he's only 16 he looks like an old man now and identical to the others here but it's so good to have a friend in here that's not family but shame he's not in our sleeping hut he's like a 5 miniute walk away as the camp is huge really,

francis also told me his mom is dead now and his dad so he's on his own here but he's coping okay just the hunger gets to him but he said best thing is don't complane just keep your head down do what the Nazies and Kapos tell you to do cause no trouble and you should be fine just blend into the background and be a model prisnor so I think that's good advice and will keep that in mind also I think iv lost some weight too not really sure or maybe it's the uniform that's way too big for me well it's what I was given so I just took it but I'm fucking starving never known such hunger in my entire life my stomocks growling at me to feed it but the little food we get in here is crap it's like watery soup and a tiny bit of bread no nourishment at all I wouldn't even give this to a dog hell when Scrappy was with us he was better fed than thise so if a dog dosent deseirve to eat this no human should but the prisnors ate starving and wolfing it down in one mouthful practically their so hungry their desperate really and as for our beds their wooden hard bunks 3 stories high and some even 4 I share with Jacob worse luck and dad is above me as theis like 4 pepole in the same bed but I warned Jacob to keep his hands to himself or Auchwitz or no Auchwitz hell get my heel in his balls and he better not touch any of or other bed mates but this sharing is fucking driving me crazy and one of the other guys near me snores like a pig I had to hit him in the back to get him onto his side a few times but he flopped onto his back and snored louder fuck sake even Stan didn't snore

I really thought I'd end up I deep shit today as I was digging the yard so we could lay the foundations of the new huts and I stopped for a moment as I was so warm and sweaty so desided to wipe the sweat off my face and I seen that blond Nazie watching me I was really expecting him to start screaming abuse at me to get back too work but to my suprise he didn't even say anything he just let me off so maybe he's not as bad as the others after all really

Did I tell you that some of the ground in Auchwitz is really dirty and when mixed with water ewwoo yuck as I discoverd today when we had an almighty thunder storm I was working outside too but I couldn't run for cover as being out on storms can be dangerous and normally I'd go inside but here I just had to work through the storm and the ground turned to mud really yuck I also slipped a few times so the bottom of my pants are caked in mud and as their the only clothes I have well couldn't change them I hate those damn fucking uniforms but I did manage to get hold of a hat to stop the sun burning my head so that helped a bit but when we eventually finished work it was round about 5pm and then evening roll call oh we get roll call a lot really early in the morning were up at 4 am at role call then lunch and evening and a couple of times that fat nazi for a laugh had fucking roll call in the middle of the night and I swear he was laughing fat bastard god I'd love to kill him one of these days but can't even get near him

Well that's that chappy done Again short but powerful I guess and all events that are happaning are based on true stories even when Kyle had to cut his dead moms hair that did happen to a young prisnor in real life poor guy also I think some camps shaved the eyebrows off the prisnors not sure about Auchwitz though but more coming later so stay tunned


	26. Chapter 26

Sept 1943 Kyle... Today whist working outside I seen more Jews arriving on those horrible train wagons crammed together with no room to breath all screaming and crying kids being torn from their parents families split up horrific poor bastards they have no idea what Hell their coming into I glanced at them and looked away their screams haunting me some of them babes in arms really so damn sad

One Poor woman was heavly pregnant too and the shock of it all made her go into labour she was their with her parents and husband and another boy who looks my age maybe younger don't know and her 2 sisters and one of their husbands entire family all clinging together terrified

The parents were sent to the gas chambers the sisters moved onto a tuck to go to another camp but the pregnant woman who was screaming they shot her in the head and the belly killing the baby no doubt and it was that fat fucker they call Cartman he didn't care then he shot the husband who refused to leave his wife's body and the sad thing is. I'm unused to seeing things like that now happens all the time here pepole being killed right left and center and I have to numb myself go it now otherwise I'd go mad I'm doing as dad and Francis told me head down keep yourself to yourself do what your told blend in the background and things won't be too bad I hope

A little later me along with a few other pepol were given the task of sorting through the cases that belonged to the newcomers to serch for valubles like jewlery silver money gold anything that would fetch money as the damn Nazies think that us Jews are really rich yeah right these pepole had nothing of value just some clothes pair of shoes a few books or the odd teddy bear or doll that belonged to a child it was a horrible job and I hated myself for doing it but sadly a job that had to be done also makes me wonder who went through my things and if they found Stan my beloved little bear and where he is now if he's been destroyed or cuddled by some German kid a son or daughter of a Nazie wish they'd have let me kept him it was all I had left of Stan really I so miss him and I think about him all the time

Also seen that nasty fat Nazie they call Cartman bruituly kick some of the new arrivals knocking them over and screaming at them to get up then laughing at them he really makes me sick he's no heart that guy thankfully I didn't see that blond Nazie today the way he keeps stairing at me is kinda creeping me out dunno if he wants to kill me or rape me but he's damn creepy apparently heard others say that he got sunburned yestarday as he's got really fair skin and his hair is almost white blond and I think he may have blond eyelashes but I didn't pay much attention to them really as I'm trying to avoid him as he seems like trouble

Francis told me theirs a really bad outbreak if diarrhoea and scabies in some of the huts great that's all we need urgh hope I don't get it and also noticed that those damn chimneys are going at it again and omg the smell it's really discusting makes me want to throw up I often have nightmares about that being gassed and I can see my own naked body being piled up on top of the others waiting to be burned and I do often wonder if I'll end up in their being burned to ashes and forgotten about like the others I seen killed and burned here

Oct 1943 ...just can't get Stan out of my mind as he will be 15 this month wonder what he's doing right now if he remebers me even but it will be the first birthday party in God knows how long I haven't attended he invited me to them all since I was like 3 years old so wonder how he's celebrating it even if the war is over yet and if we can ever return to Germany and pick up where we left off yet I know it will be hard and we will never be the same again as most of my family are dead now only an aunt who I have no idea where she is plus dad and Jacob are the only ones here and my good friend Francis wish they'd let him sleep in our hut it's good having a friend here but still don't know what happend to Ethan if he's alive or not as he's defently not in this camp as Jacob and I searched for him when we got here without luck so he could be anywhere really

Got one hell of a shock today when I was in the office I was taking something their I seen some scales so I got a chance to weigh myself and fuck I have lost over 2 stone the weight has dropped off me but I'm not as skinny as some of the inmates here but my weight loss did scare me like crazy and also my skin is filthy and looks grey now the nice pinkness I had is gone it seems but how long will it be before I look like them a walking skelinton fuck I'm so scared maybe that's how I will die here I will starve to death god those Nazies love touchering us and I have noticed that dad and Jacob have lost a lot of weight too

Fuck it that damn Cartman has been trying to make my already rotten miserable life even more rotten and missreble by screaming and shouting at me and also he punched Jacob in the face and I seen him threaten Francis too and also at roll call today carman screamed and hit me with a cane saying I wasent standing straight no fucking wonder I was exhausted and the fat bastard desided to have a role call at fucking 2 am and made us all do push ups innthe muddy ground sadly 2 pepole collapsed and they were shot and he just stood their laughing god he's one evil bastard

Also they are also moving inmates on to other camps so we all had to line up they call it selection not sure where the others were going but they were all marched on foot away I stood next to dad Jacob and Francis terrified incase they'd split ups up again that's when I had an idea their was a few pepol in front of us who were examined and they were scratching so one of the Nazies looked at them saying ...Hmmm scabies you stay here so they stayed and were together I had a few scratches on my arms and somehow I have developed a sweat rash so I desided to scratch myself raw whist the Nazies examined the others and I told dad Jacob and Francis to do the same so the time they reached us we had red weeping rashes So I said I'm afraid we have scabies too the Nazie looked at us and then said fine you stay here it worked were all staying together

Jacob is moaning a bit as his skin is hurting where he scratched it and he was saying that's discusting saying we have scabies when we don't I told him I know but at least it kept us from being moved and split up dad said it was smart thinking but they could move us at any time really that's if they don't kill us first

Im beginning to give up hope if us being freed I'm so hoping it will happan but I don't see it happaning soon sadly and think how much I moaned when we were in hiding at leat then I had Stan to keep me company now I don't have him and though it's nice having Francis well it's not the same as Stan and we don't share a sleeping but and though I really wish that he could come in here I daren't ask incase I'm beaten as the Nazies love doing that also those damn Kapos are just as bad watched a carry on last night over a scrap of food 2 inmates fighting really going at it and a couple of Kapos jumped in beating them with clubs one of the men got hit over the head the Kapo gave him such a whack I thoug he'd killed him but after 5 miniutes he did get up I keep out the Kapos way and avoid eye contact with them as their dangerous and how they can do that to their own pepol is beyond me dad calls them Jew Nazies but fancis said their doing their Job or they'd get it and eventually when they can no longer work they'll end up in the gas chambers too and others will take their jobs everyone is replaceable here

One the new comers that arrived the other day him and his brother tried to escape but they didn't get far no one told them about the eletric fence and they tried to climb the fence poor silly bastards they were fried so as a damn punishment we were told to strip naked and run round the camp in the mud and rain and for fun they shot at us luckly I wasent hit nor was dad Jacob or Francis but quite a few got hit and killed and the Nazies were laughing at that sick evil bastards but after like an hour they yelled at us enough get dressed and back to work

Thats that chappy done next one coming soon so stay tuned


	27. Chapter 27

Nov,1943 Kyle ... Managed to get more paper today for this makeshift diary think it will have to be a monthly diary now and I have to hide it under the bed even if you can call it a bed as what were sleeping in is really fucking pathetic and crowded theirs like 4 to a bed so elbows and feet everywhere and fighting for the thin blanket we don't even have our own blanket we have to share and that's so thin it tears but if you tear the blanket your not given another one sadly so were very careful with it but try telling that to this lot already theirs a hole in it where someone tugged to hard

Also I'm really worried about dad I don't know really it's I'd he's sort of given up all hope. But when asked if okay he just smiles saying I'm fine and don't worry Kyle I'm really worried about him and he hardly eats too god if hate for anything to happen to dad he's the only close family I have now closer than Jacob as he's just a cusion really but if anything happens to dad I don't know what would happen really first I lose my mom then my baby brother and a couple of aunts then mr Goldberg I don't wanna loose anyone else and I don't know if I will ever see Stan again I hope I will but not getting my hopes up when I'm lying in my bunk at night I try to imagine his warm arms around me and his worm tender lips kissing mine and breathing in his scent and also that we're in a lovely warm double bed in each others arms safe and where no one can harm us I really miss that

Jacob managed to get more paper from the office today he is really good I'd be lost without him some of the time also iv noticed a huge change in Jacob too he's much more quieter he used to be so annoying bit of an asshole in the past but he's quitend down a lot since we got here really it's if he's an entirely different person really yet I think we all have changed since getting here never in a million years did I ever think we'd end up here in Auchwitz or any camp for that matter I really thought that we'd be safe in Stans Cellar as their was no windows and it was well hidden and we were so careful too and noone knew that we were down their but I can't dwell on the ifs and buts and too much in the past or I shall go crazy I guess I will have to accept my fate here and hope to God that this does end soon and that we will all get freed as I don't think I can spend another moment in this horrible camp and also one guy died in the night he was about dads age they worked him too hard I think he died in his sleep and when his friend tried to wake him his body fell to the floor and soon a fight between 2 inmates broke out trying to grab the dead mans socks it was terrible their like Vulchers here wonder if they will fight over my body like that if i was to die here but I have nothing for them anyway that they'd want anything good I had was taken from me when I arrived here my only good valuble item was that gold star of David pendent it. would be worth a bit if money as it was real gold where that is now I don't know and though the teddy bear is worthless money wise it has a lot of sentimental Value to me but some of the inmates are pathetic in here and the items are no use really food is the main thing here as everyone's starving

Also that fucking fat nazis called Cartman has been causing a hell of a lot of trouble again and he fucking kicked me in the ass and sent me flying into the dirt and then started screaming at me and threatening me to get up or he'd put a bullet in my brain God I fucking hate him life is hard enough being here and trying to survive from day to day without him bulling me and the thing is I did nothing to him he picked on me for no reason so I'm staying out his way from now on

Still really worried about poor dad he seems to have just given up as if his hearts no longer in getting through this and I'm just so worried for him I also hear him crying every night for mom he misses her so much and he misses Ike too we all do and what happened is horrific I'll never forget it to the day I die l loosing my mom and brother like that and the wonderful plans we had for when all this was over never thinking this would happen none of them deserved to die like that and when that happened part of me died also that day

Did something really cheeky today with Jacob we switched places as we're roughly about the same height and were both redheads but he's got brown eyes I have green but don't think the Nazies will look close at our eyes but we switched uniform jackets too as his number is different to mine and we both wear hats so I looked very like him I was terrified when I did it but it was a chance I was willing to take and also I kept my arm hidden as my tattoo didn't match the number on the jacket but I worked in that office for like 4 hours undiscovered and they still don't know that it was me and also seen that blind nazi as he was working in the office also heard someone yell his name saying hey Kenny have you got a few moments so that's his name fuck I just wish he'd stop looking at me he's really fucking creeping me out and I daren't say anything to him as he's got a large gun on his back he could use at any time so that's scary

Fuck it whist in at the office I weighed myself and iv discoverd iv lost another stone and half those fucking bastards are starving me and I look a lot thinner now the uniforms hanging off me I'm really worried about the weight loss but I didn't tell anyone as they have problems off their own really and also dad has developed a really nasty cough he's not well. but still being forced to work and now it's snowing and so damn cold

Dec1943..Kyle ...Fuck fuck fuck I'm fucking aching all over I was badly beaten up by fucking Cartman and he kicked and beat me pretty bad too I can hardly walk becouse of the damn pain and he later walked away laughing saying your lucky your not in the gas chambers sucking prick he is

What I did really I was muttering under my breath called him a fat asshole and he must have heard me and attacked me but worse still I was sent to the isolation block on my own well it's a small but no bed and only air is through a crack in the roof a broken window and the keyhole and did I say it was fucking freezing in here theirs snow onnthe ground well id been sent their for 5 days without food or water their fucking trying to kill me but luckily though it may sound disgusting I have the snow to feed on and that kept me alive but I was so worried about dad incase anything happened to him but he was still their and when I got put I was put straight back to work and I had Francis to keep me company as Jacob is in the office with dad but he's still got that bad cough I hope he's okay

Also whist cutting across the camp I heard the carol Silent night playing in the distance drifting out of the office those Nazies are celebrating their Xmas and no doubt having a great time as us poor Jews are being treated like dirt and starved and another man collapsed and died today and none of the Nazies seem to care its terrible

If I wasent here I'd be celebrating Haunnika now and enjoying myself and family coming over with presents and plastering you with kisses but I doubt that will ever happen again too much has happend and I'd we do get through this I don't see dad ever being himself again he's been destroyed really I just wish I could help him but he's shut himself off from everyone and acting if he's on auto pilot really and it hurts me seeing him like this I don't want to loose dad also Jacob got me more paper from the office today so he's been really good and he's risking his life too so I'm so greatfull to him for doing this for me

What made me really mad today was I witnessed one if those fucking Nazie solders scream at dad then that bastard carman comes along and screams at him too but worse he threatens to shoot dad for being Lazy ha lazy fucking lazy that's a good one yeah right dads not lazy he's not well the poor man I was so going to say something but Jaxob pulled me back saying no leave it Kyle it will be worse they'll kill us all so instead I just held back my anger and tried to go back to work and pretend I didn't see anything even when Cartman struck dad across the face I wanted to do something as dad just said sorry I feel that they have broken dads spirit really he's not the same as he was last year but they won't break mine that's for sure no matter how bad things get I'm determend to survive this I won't die at the hands of those fucking Nazies and have them win that's for sure

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon


	28. Chapter 28

Jan 1944 Kyle ...Well this is now the new year so I'm hoping this year will mean I'll be free from here with dad Jacob and Frances infact everyone in the camp as I don't think I can stand another year of being here things are getting worse and also the fucking hut roof is leaking so rain is getting into our sleeping area but least I'm not getting wet nor is dad or Jacob and we can't move the bunks as theirs no space and even if they were they'd be too heavy we tried it but the bunk didn't budge too heavy and another inmate thinks they may be secured to the floor

Did something really stupid too urgh and it earned me a punch in the face and now I think that my cheekbone is cracked as it feels like it also I ended up getting more isolation for 5 days without food or water so that means feeding on the snow again urgh

What I did was accidently call the blond Nazi by his name Kenny he was stairing at me again andnpissed menoff so I told him you want a photo might last longer whats your problem dude you a pervert or something I snapped at him he was standing their stairing at me and I was sick of it he's fucking creepy but I seen him blush scarlet and walk away with his head down so no it wasent him that punished me it was fucking Cartman who was near by screaming how date tou address a guard like that you Jew scum he is worth 100 if you and also he dragged me over to Kenny and said lick that officers boots Kenny did say no theirs no need to just leave it but Cartman forced my head down to where Kennys feet were then roughly kicked me again so Kenny said Cartman stop it that's enough leave him alone and thats when Cartman punched me and sent me to isolation saying I had to stay their for 5 days so I braced myself for spending 5 days in their but on the second day to my suprise Kenny freed me all he said was look 627425 no questions asked okay just get out and back to work I was confused and said you mean I'm free to leave here and go back to my hut with my family and he said yes you heard me now back to work ..I honestly really don't understand that nazi if he likes me or not I don't know but can't beleive that he just helped me

Also what a fucking bad start to the new year too not just being in isolation when I got out to my horror I couldn't find my dad I have searched everywhere he was last seen building huts and they were making him dig even though he wasent well the Nazies don't give a fuck do they but Francis said he seen dad then he got upset so I asked him what was going on he has to tell me he's my good friend I'd tell him if anything had happend then he went really quiet for a bit before saying that my dad and about 2 hundred other men were all rounded up and they went away on a sort of march but didn't say what so I grabbed Francis by the shoulders saying please you have to tell me where's my dad and the other men are they going to another camp I was starting to loose it with Frances even shaking him but another man who'd been watching us came over and placed his arm on my shoulder and looked sad and gently said ..son they have taken your dad to the gas chambers him and the other men were sick or just last their use ..I can't beleive it those nazi bastards have now killed my dad and like the rest of my family I couldn't morn his passing I that's both my parents gone now and my brother at this moment in time I wish I was dead too but I was soon forced back to work but everytime I see those horrible chimneys and see that black foul smelling smoke pouring out if them I think of my poor sweet family I'm not sure how I will cope now all I have left is Jacob and Francis iv adopted as a sort of brother and as for Ethan well I'm 99 per cent sure he's dead too now

Life can be so crule at times also something I noticed when we arrived here birds never fly over here theirs a deathly silence no nature at all no grass trees or flowers grow here just harsh cold greyness silence and death and the feeling of isolation from the world as if no one wants us so that's why we're here really also still dream a lot about being with him carefree and happy don't think I will ever see him again and he probelly has forgotten me by now maybe it's for the better it could have never worked out and I endangerd his life by even talking to him

Feb 1943 Kyle ... Still cant beleive that dad has gone and someone is now sleeping in his bunk and doing the job he did they replaced him already if he really and to work it should have been in the offices as he was good at office work but no those fucking bastards forced him outside to do jobs he wasent fit for that's how he got I'll they did that to him made him ill and eventually they killed him but I can't dwell on that I have to carry on toughen up only the fit will survive this place I was told it's no place for weaklings and I feel I have toughened up a lot since coming here well like to think that as inside I'm fucking terrified but I can't show it

Also don't feel well myself just now I have got really bad diarrhoea and my stomocks killing me their seems to be a hell of a lot of it flying around and theirs no sanitation really the other inmates your scared to touch them as you don't know where their hands have been and their is no water to wash them really I was such a clean person even in hidding I'd wash my hands up to 6 or 7 times a day now their lucky if their done once a week when we shower but what's really scarring me that 2 inmates died in our hut and 5 others have died in the camp too all of terrible. Diarrhoan and theirs a lot of other illnesses flying around too I have been scratching like mad so think I might have scabies for real now as I don't think it can be lice as I'm totally bald as im shaved bald from head to toe and still my eyebrows are gone but the living conditions here are really horrendous so it's no wonder diseases are totally rife he and that I have gotten sick but despite that I'm still forced to work hard no rest for me

Tonight or maybe it was the early hours of the damn early hours of the morning when we were all trying to sleep fucking damn gaurds burst into our huts screaming get up get up so we all had to get up and go outside innthe freezing night air some of the inmates were on the verge of falling asleep again but worse was to come 2 of those evil Nazies got huge big hoses and sprayed us with icy cold water making everyone scream then told us to strip naked and run around the camp till they yelled stop and again they started shooting pepole if they didn't run fast enough this lasted for about an hour then they yelled at us to put or soaking wet uniforms on and get back to our huts we fucking had to sleep in the wet uniforms but 3 inmates got killed as they were so tierd to keep up with everyone but in wer clothes or not I was so exhausted I fell alseep but I wished myself into Stans bed and I could feel his warm arms around me so I didn't really feel the cold just a warm feeling coming from the inside that's my little escape place from here I guess in my dreams and head

Well that's that chappy don poor kyle that's him an orphan now what will happan will be be in next chappy will this hell ever end stay tunned for more


	29. Chapter 29

March 1944 Kyle... OMG I can't believe that I have been in this horrible place for a whole year now it's nothing but a shit hole hell on earth and so much death and suffering around I wonder if I will ever get out of here and be free and what it said on the gates when I got here work makes you free ha what a big fucking lie I have worked like a bloody slave since day one and I'm still here and I have a feeling. That I could end up dying here too wonder how I will go the gas chambers starved to death die. Of one of the many diseases that are doing its rounds in the camp or the quick way bullet to the brain if I have to die I'd rather be shot then it's over with quickly no pain

Seen more new comers coming today and when they seen us the shocked look on their faces wondering if we're human or not even have I really become like the others I haven't seen myself in god knows how long really just glimpses of myself when I'm in the office as their is a mirror their but shows. From shoulders up truth is would I want to see myself but the new inmates took one look at us mouthing OMG that's something I won't forget in a hurry I was working digging when they arrived and one of the other inmates said oh God he's more new victims their is one guy who looks so damn young too and so scared that fat bastard Cartman had fun picking on him and slapped the boy across the face sending his glasses flying then he stood on them and the guy was on his hands and knees saying I need my glasses I'm almost blind Cartman was going to kick him again but the blond Nazie stopped him saying stop picking on the new comers that boy reminded me so much of Kyle S dare I say I even miss him

Sadly as expected that boy was sent to the gas chambers and what was saddest thing I seen 3 kids who were sent their thought it was a game and they were going on an adventure one was even singing I so wanted to cry as they were so young too and their mom she died in the Jew houses of disease so they only had their dad he was ment to be spared for work but he ended up being shot as he wouldn't let go of his 2 kids it was so sad but worse thing is iv seen this happen so many times I'm used to it now God I hate saying that but it's true

I still try to keep a positive side that I might be free one day and if I do get out of here I will tell the world about this place if they believe me well that's a different story all together as this is unbelievable. What horrors go on here wouldn't even wish it on Craig Tucker yet I think it's because of him ratting on me and my family that I'm here makes me mad and he's probelly still sitting in his comfy warm home well fed and not a care in the world

May 1944 Kyle ...I didn't really write anything last month it's not because of lack of paper I have paper hidden away but I just wasn't up to it as something really horrific happened to me and I nearly ended up in the gas chambers I awnserd Cartman back as he had shot and killed 2 boys and a man for coughing in roll call when he was speaking and he really pissed me off as he was about to shoot poor Francis who stood near me I screamed no leave him and he was like what the hell did you say to me you filthy Kyke I knew I could be shot or sent to the gas chambers so I said I was sorry but he roughly grabbed me dragged me to the front. Yelling abuse and how I deserved to be punished and that next thing he ripped off my clothes so I was naked and I felt so damn vulnerable as all the inmates seen me but worse was to come that fat fucking bastard flogged me I got 10 lashes across my back I felt if my flesh was on fire but when i got to the 5 th stroke of the whip i blacked out so don't remember just coming too with Jacob next to me trying to help me back to the hut and I'm still lying on my chest as its too painful to lie on my back still as its cut to ribbons really but at least Cartman didn't shoot Francis he's still alive

Francis was terrified incase he'd be killed but after roll call their was another selection made but the blond Nazie made that and he told Francis to go back to work the rest were moved on to another camp but a little later after I was helped back to our hut by Jacob that blond Nazie came in to the hut and I thought he'd come to finish me off and I said to him .. Look I know you hate me why don't you just end it for me make it quick bullet to the head just fucking kill me I don't wanna go on living if this is life but to my shock he said ..what kill you what gave you that idea no I'm not gonna kill you you need help and also he ordered Jacob to help him with me and to my surprise they took me to the hospital ha if you can even call it that but I'm shit scared being here as people that are in the hospital never come back they end up in the gas chamber iv seen it happen before

After about an hour or two that blond Nazie called Kenny came back again and what he did shocked me he told the staff to take extra care of me give me extra food and then he said in a really soft tone that I will never forget .. Look 627425 I'm so sorry that I can't call you Kyle as I heard that's your real name but everything is going to be okay now and he smiled warmly at me and patted my hand and he slipped me some extra food I thought my birthday had come a few days early as my birthdays this month. god I'm 16 now yet hell think I'm 19 as I lied about my age and also before leaving Kenny gently rubbed some ointment into my wounds that soothed them a lot I'm starting to wonder if he has something for me as he's so nice towards me all the time maybe he is into guys that's why he wasn't interested in Shelly but if he is gay omg he'd better watch or hell end up in the gas chambers too as their is also homosexual inmates along with political inmates and gypsies along with us Jews but gay or not I am grateful to Kenny as my wounds are healing now but still a bit tender but it fucking hurts to lie on my back sadly and at times like this I really miss my family as they'd comfort me but I know that their in a better place now and I wouldn't wish them back here and I still miss dear Stan I think about him all the time and wonder what he is doing and what is going on in the outside world and though I'm starting. to warm to Kenny I'm having to be carful too as he's still a Nazie

Well that's that chappy done next one soon


	30. Chapter 30

Autheres note ...Sorry this has taken a while as iv been away on holiday for the holidays so hope you all had a good Christmas and New year :-) so okay enough said back to the story

June 1944 .Kyle ... OMG I really think this is a killing factory that I'm in as more and more innicont pepole die every day eather in this Gas chambers or their shot or worked to death or disease takes them and they go in their sleep we call them the lucky ones that's how I really want to go if I don't make it out of here then I'd be oblivious to everything just a nice long dreamless sleep no more pain or suffering but as these poor bastards die theirs always more coming to take their place it's an endless horrible cycal really and it's heartbreaking seeing families being ripped appart women and kids screaming and crying going to the gas chambers to their death some times the mothers try and calm the kids as crying maddens the gaurds even more so the kids sometimes think its a game and go happly to their death some still carring their beloved toys as the gaurds let the kids keep their toys as it quitens them and the inmates cleaning up the bodies get them later

God I was actully made to help with the processing today as more train loads of inmates arrived today and beleive me it broke my heart I hated it seeing all those poor pepole being hauled off the trains screamed at and verbly abused by the gaurds then that Cartman hit a few with the butt of his gun fat bastard he is I stood their helpless with a few of the other inmates watching and a couple of them spoke my mind and mutterd oh God poor bastards welcome to hell and as ushal their we're kids their too all terrified of what was going on and crying I just wanted to scream at the, run for your lives thwir gonna kill you but course I couldn't and also I noticed one poor guy whith a bad stammer he kinda reminded me of Butters a bit as he has a stammer mostly when he's nerviouse and if I remeber right Butters was always neverous mostly becouse of his abusive parents i sometimes felt sorry for that poor kid and he was easly led by Tucker I vowed to myself if I ever get out of here I will track Tucker down and make him suffer as I'm 99 per cent sure he's the one that ratted on us but his time will come I beleive in a saying what goes around comes around and Tucker will suffer too one day

God I had a horrible Job of processing newcomers as I said and their was one young kid I think he must have been at least 12 13 at the most he was younger than me that's for sure he'd been spared for work this kid and he was crying non stop for his mom shed been taken to the Gas chambers along with his grandparents. Kid Sister a pregnant woman and another elderly man only him his dad and 2 other men were spared out of a group of 20 all related so damn sad but he had an amazing Afro style like I did and red too. though a little darker than mine was but in a huge fluffy mass of curls it was that reached his coller and grew outwards so it was massive bigger than mine was I think and sadly I was given the task of shaving his head and he was crying as he liked his hair and said it was his moms pride and joy once so I patted his shoulder as he sat down and then before I started cutting his hair I whisperd I'm so so sorry I had hair like you too and I lost all my family as well I only have my Cusion left but you'll be okay tell you the truth I didn't really know what to say to the poor guy and I hated myself for cutting off his beautiful curls but the gaurds were watching so we had to do it and when I was finished he ran his hand over his shorn bald head and burst into tears but I said when you get out if hear it will grow back maybe bigger and thicker when I get out of here I'm growing my hair back he just nodded and left but thank god I didn't have to tattoo the newcomers. that was left to the older inmates but some of the newcomers were screaming in pain at that being done they must have a very low pain threshold yet I was the same when i got my nuber done I hate my tattoo it's big and ugly and it will always be their till the day I die but the processing is a horrific job to do as your stripping away these poor people's identities making them all identical and soon they'll all look the same gaunt bald grey skinned walking skelintons I'm looking like that now sadly and I must be a shocking sight as I seen the horror in that boys eyes today when he seen me I didn't have the heart to tell him that you will look like me soon as he was upset enough after I was done with him he went off else where to get his uniform and put to work maybe I'll see him again soon but he's not in my hut

Later I had that horrible job of moving bodies out the gas chambers worse job in the damn camp and I hate having to go in their as I fear that's where I'll die but I have to go right inside the gas chambers with others and move the some of these pepole aren't light weights their quite heavy but one of the inmates showed me a good way of bending so I wouldn't put my back out as my back was getting sore plus I'm still a bit tender from that whipping but the wounds have closed now so that's good but anyway we had to go right inside the gas chambers and move the bodies to the ovens after cutting off their hair even the kids get their hair cut I had to cut a little girls hair off and she had beautiful brown hair to her bottom a real life Rapunzel and it was in a thick heavy braid so I was told to hack off her braid close to the head as possible poor kid she looked about 7 or 8 and I had to take her teddy bear off her shed be clutching though this job is very hard I sadly had to shut off my emotions and act cold otherwise well I dread to think what would happan to me so the nearby Kapos think iv hardend like them as I showed no emotions when the job was over I just nodded to them and they nodded back also I know they could kill me too as I seen a Kapo beat another inmate to death the other day as he was working too slowly those Kapos are worse than the damn gaurds but even their not safe from death as one of the bodies I moved today I recognised him as a Kapo I remeber him when I arrived he screamed move it to me and my dad and pushed Jacob making him go faster so no one is safe here really

Truthfully speaking I just wish this would end soon I wonder if it ever will and will I see Stan again I really miss him and though I share my bed with 2 others the bed feels so empty without Stan so I imagin I'm in a different place in his arms feeling his touch and touching him and thinking of the tender moments we shared now I wonder if he still thinks about me it's been so long really I'd hate it if Stan forgot about me and found another as I don't think I could handel that coming out of hell that is this place and finding Stan in the arms of another that would break my heart for sure and though iv seen the blond Nazi Kenny eyeing me up a few times and he has been good to me in the past I don't have feelings for him and I hardly know him sure im really greatfull to him,but that's all iv no feelings for him but his darn blue eyes are enchanting I have to admitt that yet haven't seen him around for the last few days think he's back in Germany but heard he will be back. Oh God am I actully missing Kenny now it's Stan I love not Kenny fuck sake being in this damn camp has affected my mind now urgh

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon wow Bit of K2 maybe anythings possible you never know


	31. Chapter 31

July 1944 Kyle ...well I'm still not sure how to write this but this has been a good or interesting month but ended real badly and resulted in me suffering again first I'll start with the part that left me stunned okay hear goes

I was doing the processing job again this time handing out the uniforms for the new inmates yes you have to do everything really around here but I'd gone to one of the huts to get more uniforms as we were running low and had more in one of the huts but I went to the hut by myself something I have done before so it's no big deal just go their grab the uniforms and take them to where their needed so I was folding some up and trying to match the jackets and the pants to the same size as their all in a big heap so when I was doing that job I heard a soft knock on the door I thought it was another inmate sent to help me so I yelled come in doors open and looked around to get a suprise instead of seeing another inmate that I expected I seen Kenny so I jumped to attention saying I'm going as fast as I can sir and iam matching up the shirt and pant size as the inmates won't moan that their jackets or pants don't match and to my suprise Kenny smilled and said its okay take your time and to my shock he used my real name calling me Kyle not by my number it be so long since I was called Kyle apart from Jacob who calls me Kyle so I stammerd a little saying Sir and cursing myself for sounding like Butters Christ sake I don't stammer when im nerviosue that's so not me

Anyway Kenny was now turning scarlet and looking at his feet then back to me and then shocked me by what he said he confessed that he'd been watching me really from day one and even seen me a few times at the window before I was arrested and brought here but he didn't rat on us he dosent know who ratted but it wasent him but he knew I was their and that I was a Jew and he'd seen Stan too and Shelly had come onto him but he admitted he was bisexual but wouldn't touch Shelly with a 100 ft pole she came on to him also he said I was the most beautiful person he'd seen and what has happend to me is so sad he loved seeing me pink healthy and with my mop of wild red curls

I was really suprised by Kennys confession and he sat on the pile of folded uniforms id neatly todoed and started crying even I was stunned never seen a gaurd like Kenny cry

Also he said he was forced into this job really by his bulling father and that his home life was terrible he'd been beaten abused Toucherd even and his father was like a gangster and a drunkard and he'd beat him and his older brother and little sister and mom that's why Kenny hates vilonce really also heard that Kenny is only 19 god not much older than me and he said his biggest fear is being caught for being bisexual as the Nazies would hate that and probelly kill him

I was stunned at hearing Kennys story and say down next to him and we chatted for a bit but not as guard and inmate it was strange we chated as if we were friends and soon I was rubbing his back comforting him as he told me his sad life story I never in a million years thought this would happan but what followed next well that blew my mind

Kenny wanted to show me his scars that his dad had given him he had small burn marks on his pale flesh from having cigarettes stubbed out on him and other scars as he sat talking I found myself stroking his soft skin that looked slightly tanned and I don't know what possesed me but I thought Kenny would have freaked out I lent in and kissed him But he kissed me back we kissed tenderly for a moment or two then before we knew it we had each others clothes off and we actully made out ontop of the pile of uniforms it was a wonderful shame it wasent in a better place and Kenny is a good kisser

I know it was wrong to do this but I just couldn't help it and also I was turned on by feeling Kennys hardend cock against me I just wanted to take him as it be so damn fucking long since I got laid and by the way Kenny was going I can tell I wasent his first but I did feel guilty too I felt if I was betraying Stan as I wanted to give myself to him so I pulled away from Kenny and mutterd I'm sorry Kenny it's just that I have someone waiting for me when I get out of here well I hope he's waiting and Kenny knew

He quietly nodded saying its the dark haired boy I seen the one with the annoying sister and I nodded saying yes his name is Stan and I love him so Kenny kissed my forhead saying its okay I understand I told Kenny I do care for him and I am found of him but sadly I don't love him and hope he understood luckly he did and then we got dressed and he left so I went back to work and no more was said about the incident in the hut but it left me with a warm feeling and I felt good even Jacob later said what you smiling at I said oh nothing but that happiness was short lived sadly

The next incident that happend to me was horrific and I can hardly believe it happend and it's stressing me out even writting this but I have to but I'm in compleat shock as I got fucking raped not by gentle Kenny but fucking Cartman the fucking fat bastard raped me

I was delivering some stuff to the office the other day as I thought Jacob would be their and might have some paper for me too for my diary but I then seen Jacob leave the office and cut across the grounds to another part of the camp chatting to another inmate so he didn't see me and both were carring things if doing a job but as I had things to deliver to the office I still had to go inside and Cartman was their he was drinking juice or something so I said to him I had a message to deliver here to his boss and he turned round and said well l he's not here is he Jew and I said er no sir guess not so I put the stuff on a nearby desk and got ready to leave saying er I need to get back to work sir and was about to head out the door that's when Cartman started insulting me and screamed at me to stay where I was I said I really have to go the other guards won't be happy and will be looking for me and he said you do as I say you fucking filthy Kyke and fuck the other guards I was shocked at this then he came over and locked the door trapping me inside I tried to protest but he slapped my face and then to my horror he pulled down my pants and tore open my shirt making the buttons pop off then he pushed me to the ground and was on top of me saying you think your fucking something you filthy Jew think your hot I was terrified and said no stammering again then he beat me and fucking raped me and to my discust shoved his cock into my mouth and also he beat me this lasted about 10 minites maybe longer I don't know really but after it ended he took or I should say he dragged me outside again and by now I was trying my hardest not to cry I was fucking terrified incase he'd kill me but he threw me out the office so hard I fell on the ground grazing my knees I feel so degraded now by him and I can't even shower his filthy touch from me maybe getting myself killed would be the only way out of here as I don't know how much more I can take and I can even smell that bastard on me I feel dirty and so degraded and worthless but I daren't tell anyone as they'd never beleive me in a million years not even Jacob so I will have to keep that dark shameful secret of what Cartman did to me to myself sadly

Its times like this I really miss my family yet I know they couldn't have done much to help but they'd have believed me yet I know their both in a better place now that life I had With my family and stan seems so long ago now sometimes I wish I could wake up and find it was all nothing but a bad dream and I was still in my little cosy room looking out at the beautiful synagog way in the distance and I could walk down the street with no one bothering me but that's all that is a dream and iv had that dream a lot of times and I can hear moms voice calling me Bubbah though she was bossy and over protective at times I know she really loved me and I loved her I'd give anything to see her again I can't beleive she's dead her and dad were good parents and as for little Ike who wouldn't have harmed a soul well it upsets me thinking about him he was so young his entire life ahead of him too God why is life so damn fucking crule it's so not fair

Thats that chappy done next one coming soon so stay tuned and enjoy


	32. Chapter 32

Sep 1944 Kyle ... Those fucking damn Nazies fuck fuck fuck the assholes woke us all up at fucking 3am screaming and yelling at us as usual but it was fucking before roll call and I somehow managed to get some sleep before I was abruptly awoken so we alll had to go outside into the yard in the dark and it was cold too and we were all damn sleepy then we were told that we were being moved to another camp and leaving Auchwitz and the other camp was quite a distance away but their be no nice truck ride for us no chance that be wishful thinking nope we were made fucking walk otherwise we'd be shot and that fucking fatass Cartman beat me a few times and because I slowed down a little as I was damn tired due to my abrupt awaking I got kicked by a damn fucking Kapo causing me to fall on the ground but thankfully Jacob helped me up again saying come on Kyle we have to keep going or they will kill us so he helped me walk but the walk was a nightmare we walked all day and right into the evening and to make matters worse their was a cloud burst and it lashed of rain we were soaked to the skin and freezing cold and I couldn't feel my hands or legs they were numb but I had to keep going as I didn't want to die so in my head I heard my parents voice and Ikes too saying keep going Kyle you have to keep going you can do it that urged me on gave me a little bit of strength to carry on but I was exhausted really by it and I know I pushed myself to the limits

The new camp itself if you can even call it a camp is terrible a joke even no huts to be seen or buildings like Auchwitz had instead their is all tents with over 100 inmates to a tent and the ground is a muddy swamp and I dread to think where the toilets are also one poor inmate lost his shoe and because of that the poor guy got a beating and his other shoe was taken away and now he's made go around in bare feet and it seems all the luxury items are in the guards tent including a toilet and a shower too and I think they have a cooler box in their so a lot of food went in their too and also the blond Nazi came too iv been watching him and another Nazi Put up smaller storage tents along with some of the inmates but really I think this camp isn't even ready to take inmates it's a joke and also as I said the ground is really muddy and a couple of the nazi cars got stuck on the way here including the one that blond nazi was in he and a couple of others and 2 Kapos had to push the cars out I have to admit that was funny and though I wanted to laugh I couldn't so I bit my lip and faked a cough in the end the guards in those cars had to get out and walk and they were complaining like crazy shame fatass car didn't break down that would have. been really funny then think I'd have pissed my pants laughing at that but I had to restrain myself from laughing as I didn't want to be shot and even that blond nazi was out pushing the car and he was up to his knees in mud then he slipped and fell getting covered in mud then some guy screamed at Kenny saying that he'd replace that uniform and I clearly heard Kenny yelling that he couldn't afford to as his family are in poverty and can bearly afford to feed themselves and it's the money that he earns that keeps his mom and sister but I don't think the other guy listened to him

I had no idea really about Kennys background till he told me though my life is hell right just now with everything that is happening and that but compared to Kennys childhood my childhood was a lot better than his I was surrounded by love and wanted for nothing Kenny never had that and hear is this guy belittling him like that and dragging up Kennys poverty past but he's still to replace the uniform and Kenny seemed upset and pissed about it but muttered okay I will replace it but it will take some time as I don't have a lot of money incase you forgot some of these guards are right assholes even to to their fellow guards

I later watched Kenny cut across the camp to his tent and he had his jacket off I think he'd been trying to get the mud cleaned off it and he looked really upset I wanted to say something or maybe go after him but I knew it could lead to trouble so I didn't

Life at the new camp is just so fucking bad and omg the living conditions are hell I have never seen anything like it and some of the inmates have got sick too that Diarrhoea is doing its rounds again and theirs only one toilet for the inmates in the entire camp so with that getting diarrhoea is the last thing I need I don't want that again had it before and it floored me almost and also theirs scabies and life going about too really disgusting but so far I'm not sick yet but I have a horrible feeling its only a matter Of time before I do get sick again as my immune system is really low just now with all the weight iv lost and oh. Yes I have lost a lot more weight God only knows how much really but I got one hell of a scare when I caught sight of myself in a mirror in the office tent the other day

My bones are now showing through my thin grey flesh and my eyes are sunken and I have dark shadows round them god I look so fucking old now God knows if I ever will recover from this but a little later to my surprise that guy Kenny gave me some extra food and said shhh just take it it's on me oh God I was so greatfull too him so I took the food and ate it as quickly as I could I was so hungry as I didn't want Cartman beating the crap out of me again so the food was eaten before he seen anything

Also I noticed something this camp were in has no gas chambers don't think they have been built yet so the inmates are shot and we have the task of burring them and fuck it believe me that is hard work also as we were burring the bodies I slipped in the mud giving my ankle a twist and that fucking hurt like hell but I daren't say anything about it as I didn't want to be redeemed as worthless and shot so I gritted my teeth and worked through the pain and later Jacob gave it a gentle rub but my ankle is still agony and I should be resting it I twisted my ankle a few years ago as a kid and I had to rest for a week and had it bandaged up but I won't get that here hell no I have to carry on and work

I guess I'm too scared to report sick as I have seen what happens to the sick here bullet to the brain least here I won't end up in the gas chambers that's a blessing I guess but I have had horrible dreams about ending up in them terrified and choking as I slowly die

In the dreams I am inside the gas chambers crushed in with others and were all panicking screaming and were naked banging on the door to get out our desperate cries going unheard as we scream and gasp for air and I see myself banging and banging till my fists are bleeding and crying please let me out I can't breath I'm suffocating I also see myself coughing as I then collapse onto the floor and death eventually take me and the others and a few hours later other inmates come and take my body and throw it in the crematorium and burn to ashes and I end up going up the chimney and nothing left of me but black smoke and a foul smell the smell of death and my entire existence wiped out I had that dream last night again it was so real and Jacob said I woke crying and I was crying out in my sleep but I think we all have nightmares in here I have heard a lot of the inmates cry in the night sometimes it's the names of their loved ones whist others just sob its so so sad to witness that

Well that's that chappy done what horrible dreams for poor Kyle next chappy up soon so stay tuned


	33. Chapter 33

Oct 1944 Kyle ...Urgh I really fucking hate this camp it's conditions are 100 times worse than Autcwitz first the bunks are sinking in the mud no proper flooring and it's fucking freezing one of the other tents blew away when high winds hit the place leaving over 100 inmates with no shelter and the gaurds don't seem to care really it was the kapos that made the inmates chase after the tent oh and the second thing is I'm now fucking coverd in lice and I have fucking scabies I think well 99 percent sure as I seem to have the symptoms of it

My entire body is coverd in in a horrible red itchy rash even my fucking privets are itching and I just wanna scratch and theirs lice all over my uniform you can actully see them crawling and theirs no fucking way I'm wearing that so I'm now refusing to wear my uniform I'd rather freeze than be eaten to death by lice so just now I'm wandering around in an old grey blanket I think that may have Lice too as I'm still itching and some fucker has stole my socks I'd been wearing so I'm bare footed I'm not even wearing the shoes now as I have a couple of nasty painful blisters on my feet and though walking barefoot in the mud is cold wet and very messy least it is soft and dosent hurt my feet now my feet are black with caked on mud but who cares I'm past caring now I feel all my dignity and morels have gone I feel maybe if I get out of here they will return who knows but in here iv lost them think they went when I had sex with Kenny as I'd never even dream of having sex with a nazi even if he was really good looking what possesed me I don't know really must have been so desprate as its Stan I want not Kenny yet Kenny is sweet I don't have any feelings for him I like him cos he's a good gaurd and I do feel sorry for him cos of his home life but for loving him and having feelings for him no and if I get out of here I probelly never will see Kenny again anyway

I managed to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror in the officers tent as i was helping in their today with Jacob and OMFG I was looking at a pathetic stranger that I think is really me I really sacred the fuck out myself I had no idea I looked so bad

My face which was once good looking I'd say and pale with a hint of pink cheeks but healthy looking is now painfully thin and an ugly grey colour my cheekbones stick out as my face is so so thin also my eyes look a dull dark green instead of the normal bright twinkling green that Stan used to call emeralds and they have sunk into my head and I have huge bags under them and dark circles around my eyes too also to top that off I have really nasty sores on my face scabs and my lips are all blisterd and dry and I have scabs also on my head as I'm still bald and I dread to think how much I weigh but I do know I'm very anorexic as my bones are visible under my skin and my limbs look like twigs its a mirical that I can stand up and walk I'm so so thin and I'm so damn ugly I hate myself now I'm a total stranger and I don't even look human what have those fucking Nazies done to me I'm dying of starvation I'm sure of it so maybe that is how I will die I will starve to death well if it is their doing a good Job I'm nearly their

Seeing myself like this makes me so glad that my family arnt hear to witness this as it would really break their hearts if dad hadent died earler and the others weren't killed I doubt they'd survive this I'm suprised myself I have survived this long but at least my family are in a better place now and are at peace now and even though I miss them terribly I wouldn't wish them back to this that's for sure

I have been trying to keep out of Cartmans way too whist I'm like this as he would force me to wear that filthy lice ridden uniform and I have noticed a few inmates have also had my idea and ditched their uniforms too after complaining of lice can't say I blame them so their wandering around in blankets too but that bastard Cartman has been beating some of the inmates and forcing them to wear the uniforms otherwise they'd be shot and I seen Cartman shoot one guy cos he protested saying his body was coverd in sores from lice and scabies and the uniform made him itch and he even showed carman the sores on his body same sores I have but he got a bullet to the head from Cartman fucking fat bastard he is so that's why I'm avoiding him I don't want that

Also been thinking a lot about Stan these last few days his birthdays this month hell be 16 I wonder what he's doing now how he will celebrate his birthday I really miss him so much but I expect that he's now moved on in his life and has forgotten all about me now can't say that I blame him but I will never forget him and our precious moments and stolen kisses we shared those were so beautiful yet having sex with Kenny I feel so bad like if I have betrayed Stan sure sex with Kenny was good but it was a spur of the moment thing I guess I need someone to open up to and well Kenny was their but oh God no harm to Kenny but I so regret it now I should have pushed him away and saved myself for Stan as I belong to him but I don't even know if I will ever see Stan again and if I do will he want me back oh I don't know really I'm just so confused

Kenny found me wandering around the camp in the blanket and coverd in mud and sores some were bleeding as I'd scratched them raw without knowing as my body was kinda numb with the cold i didnt really feel much pain and had no idea that i was bleeding so he came over to me but he called me by my number incase others nearby would hear and he yelled. OMG 627425 where are your clothes and your bleeding your coverd in open sores and looking at Kennys face he looked really shocked so I said to him ... My uniforms shoved under that mattress thing their coverd in lice and I have bad scabies and the lice that was on my uniform didn't help much eather so yell at me all you want kill me if you want but I'm not wearing that. damn lice coverd uniform I'd rather die first before I put it back on again you can't make me wear it

Again Kenny looked shocked then his face softend and he said look 627425 go to your tent and give me an hour but what ever you do just keep out of sight especially Cartmans so I thanked Kenny and I quickly ran back to the tent and hid their and true to his word an hour later Kenny returned with ointment and a fresh uniform and told me to pick the number of my old uniform and stitch it to the new one as he had a tiny sewing kit in his pocket

The new uniform fits perfectly and has no lice in it so feels better and I have a hat also now as my old hat was stolen some guy took it when I was sleeping back in Auchwitz so that will keep my head warm as its been raining again and really cold and my head was freezing also noticed a lot of pepol slipping in the mud too as the living conditions are getting worse and with winter on its way I dread to think what this place will be like as it's bad enough just now I just hope all this ends soon as I don't think I can take much more of this hell

Well that's that chappy done more coming soon


	34. Chapter 34

Nov 1944..Kyle urgh what I expected has happened really the weather here is horrible and living conditions are worsening and also we lost our tent twice the thing blew away as the ground is way to soft and muddy for the pegs to stay in first time it happened was in the middle of the night when we were trying to sleep their was very high winds and lashing down I tried snuggling under the thin blanket for a bit of warmth and I could feel Jacob huddle in close to me but the guy who I share the bunk with grabbed the blanket cocooning himself in it so we had no damn blanket I punched him a couple of times in the back saying hey come on dude share the damn blanket were freezing here but he pretended to snore and ignored me fucking asshole and Jacobs coughing kept me awake and he would put his icy feet on my damn legs nearly making me leap out of my skin but I was trying to get some sleep when our tent vanished and the rain hit us all and people woke screaming what the hell where's the bloody tent gone to so the damn Kapos got us all up and we had to chase the tent in the freezing cold the lashing rain and in the dark then when we got it they made us secure it again I yelled at one if them that the grounds too soft and muddy the pegs won't stay in the tent will only blow away again it earned me a punch in face by the Kapo so I just shut my mouth but I was right the tent blew away again the next day so we had to go through all that again but least it wasent at night in the dark honestly some of those Kapos haven't got any sense think they were dropped on their heads at birth all muscle and no brains if you ask me

Also I seen Kenny and Cartman having a huge fight and I seen Kennys temper explode wow he should be a redhead as he's got one hell of a fiery temper that guy apparently I heard Kenny screaming at Cartman about he didn't want to go back to Auchwitz to work he hated that place and was made to work their again in January after the holidays and Cartman was screaming at Kenny that he didn't have a choice he'd go where he was sent and as Kennys superior what he said goes Cartmans higher ranking than Kenny apparently and also I overheard Cartman yell that as this camp was to be emptied as its not finished yet and the prisnors are to be moved on to other camps Kenny wouldn't be needed here so were on the move again after the holidays by the looks of it fucking great God knows where we're going this time and how it will be done as all the inmates here are sick really crawling in lice and have scabies so don't know if they'll go too or too their deaths but just now were staying here in this hell hole I so hope the new camp is better than this that's for sure as I hate it here living on top of others in flimsy tents is a nightmare and everyone is coughing so hoping the new camp has huts and maybe camp beds with a blanket to ourself we don't have to share and proper toilet and washing facilities and also to make things worse Jacob has got sick too he's got a really nasty chest infection and a bad cough that you could hear from the other side of the camp coughing and he will cough right in my ear at night but he's really burning up too but hiding his illness as he dosent want shot as that's what the guards do to the sick so just now were both working in what they call the office tent and I can keep an eye on him but he's really unwell and should be resting hope hell be okay and it's me that's stealing the paper for the diary and I have to hide it on me because have planned that if I get out of here I plan to show my diary to Stan let him know what I have been through and that but not the bits about me and Kenny as I don't know how stan would handle that one be a slap in the face to him I bet me having sex with another and I remember Stan sating that he didn't like Kenny when he was in our street he didn't trust him but as I said Kenny I feel is sweet he's just not like other guards he's a really good person and has so much suffering in his life too at the hands of his father and his dad who ever he is sounds like a right bastard doing that to his son I could never imagine my dad like that my dad was a good man who worked hard and did the best he could for us even right up to the end and if I get out of here I will make my parents and brother proud of me as I can feel their unseen presence around me guiding me pushing me to carry on and even Ike too and for them I will do that

I really miss my family terribly I still can't believe their all gone now and though I'm 16 and feel like an mature adult as I have grown up a lot since I came here other times I still feel like a terrified little child and that I still need my parents and at night I try to imagine the warmth of their arms around me mom humming an old Jewish lullaby to me the smell of her perfume reaching up and touching dads beard when I was little even falling asleep with Ike curled up next to me and the smell of his shampoo when his hair was freshly washed and he smelt of baby powder I'd love to go back to those times again but I try to in my dreams but the nightmare of me dying in the gas chambers keep haunting me don't think that dream will ever go away till all this is over

Fear is one thing that you can't show in hear if you show fear that means your weak and you won't survive it's a battle of the fittest in here only the strong willed will survive so I put that front on its a mask I wear day after day bit like the sad clown he's heartbroken. and crying on the inside but he can't show his feelings so he paints on his fake smile and pushes himself to carry on to please others well that's me really I guess a terrified little kid on the inside still wanting his parents but on the outside the big tough brave adult who dosent seem to care about anything but how long can I keep this up for I wonder before I crack

Well that's that chappy done poor Kyle next one coming soon so stay tuned


	35. Chapter 35

Dec 1944 Kyle ... I'm still stuck in this fucking hell hole of a camp but I have heard more about being moved to a new camp next month but no one knows where as not a lot has been said really I just hope it's a lot better than this place that's for sure as I don't think I can take much more of this place and Kenny is still being moved back to Auchwitz to work despite him begging not too I have to admitt I will miss Kenny he's been really good to me and helped a lot God sake it seems everytime I make a new friend or get close to someone I loose them am I cursed or something I wonder thinking if I do get out of here I might trace Kenny again as he's not that bad

Been thinking a lot about Stan and home recently maybe becouse it's the holidays normally if this hadent happend my family would have been enjoying themselfs getting ready for Haunnika putting up the decorations also family coming over everyone all enjoying themselfs singing songs telling stories and that and dancing and mom having to move all the furniture in the front room incase we collided with it then afterwards I'd escape to Stans and join in his Christmas celebrations and see. what he got for Christmas also he'd give me a present too though I'm Jewish I like Christmas too then his mom would offer me some lovely food and I miss Mr Marshs cooking it was deliciouse and at the new year counting down to hear the midnight chimes ringing in the new year and everyone hugging and kissing yelling happy new year and pepole going out into the street and yelling happy new year I really miss that and running up and down the street at midnight with Stan and our moms yelling to get back inside and stop yelling at this silly hour I'd l love to go back to those days but I know I can't

I kinda celebrated Haunnika this year but it was very very small as we're not aloud to celebrate it but we did anyway and prayed for freedom to come soon yet we did that last year and it never came but we won't give up hope that's what is keeping every single person going in here we all have that in commen

As it has been snowing heavly again and very frosty too the mud has frozen solid so we can now walk without sinking but the ground is slippery and falling on the frozen ground is a pain as I found out

I was doing a job taking something from the office when I slipped on the ice the other day and grazed my knees that bloody hurt like hell but otherwise I'm fine just my ankle is still a bit sore think it could be the weather but I can put weight on it now abd the blisters I had on my feet have healed now so I'm wearing my shoes but I did get a good laugh as that Cartman slipped and fell on his fat ass and he was crying like a baby fucking stupid asshole he is just wish he'd drop dead though I couldn't laugh at the time but I laughrd later at it. that cheered me up a lot I have to say

Got a really nice suprise from Kenny he gave me a package containing lovely warm woollen socks for me and Jacob he knows that Jacob is unwell as he didn't report for work and I said I'd care for him and I lied saying it was scabies and a cold and he'd be fine but I said that to save his ass as they'd shoot him but Kenny said I hope Jacob gets better soon and these are for you both keep you warm their from home he said his mom made them I was really happy and thanked him I so wanted to hug Kenny but I couldn't as it be worse for us so I just gave him a smile and small nod

After Kenny left I ran happly to our tent to where Jacob was and I put the socks on him his feet were like blocks of ice and he's blue with the cold and shivering he's getting worse by the day and I think he may have pneumonia but I'm not sure and he refuses to go to the hospital tent as he knows he may not come out again. a few of the inmates are really sick with this and already a couple have died so as you can imagin I'm really worried for Jacob incase I loose him too as he's my only family I have here and God to think a few years ago I couldn't stand him he was so damn annoying and such a creep and always ratted on you I once yelled at him to drop dead but I never ment it it was in the heat of the moment thing I said I still care for him but now I don't want him to die as its hitting me that he could die and he's the only family I have now left since my parents and brother were killed don't die on me Jacob please

I heard the Nazies playing their Christmas music again today and they were trying to stick a Christmas tree in the ground without much luck as the ground was frozen in the end they gave up I was in the office tent watching it then the tree fell ontop of Cartman hitting him and it knocked him over and he was howling like a little kid I had to bite my lip as I so wanted to laugh I think my shoulders were shaking and I may have let a snigger out also Kenny seen me so I coverd my mouth up with my hand and faked a cough and quickly pretended to get back to work but oh god it was so darn funny though and I think Kenny wanted to laugh too at it no wonder

As its Christmas eve now Kenny let me off work a bit early telling me to go to my tent and rest as it was the holidays I was thankful he did as I was a bit tierd but before I even reached the tent another inmate who I'd befriended came running out towards me and grabbed my wrist yelling omg Kyle Kyle come quick it's your cousion Jacob he's getting worse so I said omg Jacob and I ran with the other guy back to the tent where another person sat with Jacob who looked really terrible and whisperd my name saying Kyle I'm so glad you came look I'm sorry for being a pain to you all these years and if you ever find Ethan look after him he's a good brother figure for you

I took Jacobs cold clammy hand saying shh Jacob just rest and you will see him again don't worry and your not a pain I quickly explained to the other 2 guys who Ethan was and that and what happend to him then Jacob cut me off saying quietly Kyle I'm so sorry that I won't be at your Bar Mitzvah but I hope you get it when all this ends and have fun and enjoy every second of it when it comes I enjoyed mine even though I fainted in the synagog due to nerves but I'm sure you'll be fine I said to him I will and so will you your my mentor I need tou to prepare for it but Jacob shook his head saying no I won't be their I'm tierd now stay with me Kyle im cold I put my arm around his painfully thin frame and held his hand saying I will Jacob I will and with that Jacob took his last breath and died in my arms he's gone now at peace I'm the only one left now my entire family are all dead gone now I'm more determend to live and carry on and after I kissed Jacob on the forhead I told him that also what made me more mad is the poor boy hadent been dead for one moment and other inmates were trying to steal his socks but I chased them away yelling at them to fuck off and leave Jacob alone

It was horrible seeing poor Jacobs painfully thin naked body dumped in the ground no coffen nothing even his clothes were removed I did manage to grab the socks and stuffed them in my pocket yes some of these jackets have pockets one guard and 3 Kapos and the 2 inmates who were with him when he died were their and we quietly said a prayer for him but he had no dignity even in death some if the inmates managed to dig a hole and also worse 3 other bodies of inmates that had died were thrown in beside Jacob and all 4 looked identical painfully thin grey flesh and bald and we couldn't mourn his death as we were told to get back to work or I wouldn't get fed and the guard he want back to the guards tent to his Christmas dinner Jacob was buried on Christmas day but no holidays for us and the lovely smell of cooking that drifted across the camp made me really hungry

I really miss Jacob never thought I would but he was the only family I had here really and I have no idea where Ethan is I haven't seen him in years really not since he got arrested and I have heard that their is a lot of these camps about so he could be anywhere really and if I do see him again I wonder how he will take the news that his little brother is dead now but at least Jacob wasent killed he didn't get the gas or a bullet in the head like somenif the poor inmates I have seen illness took him and he's at peace now he was only 18 poor boy

Something is happaning just now as we're all being made to get up really early for roll call I think we maybe going to the new camp or something I'm not really sure but the guards and Kapos are going from tent to tent waking us all up and yelling at us even pulling the blanket off us and it's still dark and freezing cold and I did gear gunfire going off so someone's been shot so I best i wonder what the hell their planning now but I best go If we're being moved they will let us back to get the little possessions that we have so I will nip back and get this diary like I did last time we moved so I'll explane later what the new camp is like and if it's better or worse than here ..Kyle ..

Well that's that chappy done what will be in store for Kyle now EEP hope the ppl of Saturday night live don't see this I killed their Jacob the Bar Mitzvah boy off but don't worry Jacob will apear in future stories as I think he's a good charecter to add as Kyles cousion even if he's played by a woman lol


	36. Chapter 36

Authors note ... This is mostly Kennys entry now as he now has the diary and Kyle is gone so anything that is mentioned here is Kennys point of view on the happanings

Feb .1945 ...Kenny ...I have found this makeshift diary amongs 637425 few belongings it been shoved between the floorboards or the flooring of the tent and it was obviouse he planned to come back for it later but sadly I know he won't be back ever

I never really knew that he'd been keeping a diary guess he didn't seem the type really just goes to show you but I did notice paper go missing when he and his cousion was around the office eather he took it or Jacob but I turned a blind eye as Kyle his name was a really nice guy I liked him a lot and I still think about him a lot and I miss him and sadly I will never see him again as I later found out that Kyle and all the others thought that they were being moved to another camp that's what we were told to tell them and sadly they bought that story but the sad truth was that they were being taken on a death match and as we have no gas chambers here we couldn't gas them so they were all being taken into the woods to be shot so sadly Kyle is probelly dead now it's a horrible thought of that beautiful young boy meeting such a horrible end such a wast of a young life

Im back in Auchwitz working now but I just can't get Kyle out my head he was so innicont it's hard to come to terms with his death no matter how hard I try

I first seen Kyle before he was arrested and he and his family were in hiding before they were arrested I'd see him at the window and I think that he thinks I didn't see him but I did and I knew he was Jewish despite Kyles beauty he had a Jewish nose that's how I knew but I never told anyone that their were Jews hiding in that house as I hoped that one day I could get to meet Kyle but never like this I wanted to be his friend

I was posted onto that Job after I left the Hitlers youth to join the army I hated that movemt and I can't stand Hitler the guys totally insane he has severe mental problems but no one would dare say that

It was my dad that forced me to join into it he's a Nazie and if I didn't join he'd make life hell for me and worse still I was made to appear in an advert in the hitler youth magazine becouse with my platinum blond hair pale skin and bright blue eyes they called me the perfect Aryan and that Hitler would love me as I was what he wanted so I appeard in their magazine to recruite more boys to join but I fucking hated it but then they sent me to where Kyle was now I was brainwashed into thinking that all Jews looked the same small fat people with huge noses beady dark eyes that looked at you sneakily and dark hair and always had their hands out looking for our money as they loved money and were very very greedy always wanting more well that's what they looked like and were described as in our books I know that is very antisemetic but it's what we were taught about them and they were to be avoided like the Plauge as they'd be our ruin but not that they could be tall slender with the face of an angel with enchanting eyes and pale skin and red hair

At the time I didn't know his name and I seen him hang out with another boy good looking too with pale skin and very dark hair and bright navy blue eyes and his sister Shelly she hit on me right away trying to get me to date her and I just couldn't be botherd with her really I didn't care for her much yet I tried to be nice but she wasent my type really

Yeah I do date girls too but in this day and age it's a crime to be bisexual that's what I am I like guys and girls so I have to keep it a secret otherwise I'd be killed so I date girls too and before I'd met Shelly I just had broken up with a girl who turned out to be nothing but a dirty whore a Tammy Warner turned out shed slept with all the German army I think and her crouch was alive with God knows what and 4 of the soilders came down with an STD thanks to her so working near Stans house I thought it take my mind off things till I seen Kyle at the window and I had no idea who this beautiful boy was and fuck it I didn't care if he was a Jew or not to me he was a beautiful angel so I always hung around that house hoping to see him yet the dark haired boy got a bit pissed at me I could tell so I had to be carfull

Then I heard that I was being moved out that area and transfared to work at Auchwitz which ment I'd never see that beautiful boy again and I did think at the time well maybe it is for the best as having these feelings for him could lead to trouble so I put him out my mind and moved on and try and forget about him then he goes and turns up in Auchwitz which was a shock and when I seen him coming of that train with his family I felt my heart race but I felt so bad for him coming to this hell on earth as its called and also that's when I first seen him up close and noticed that he had beautiful bright green eyes like emeralds and he was even more beautiful closer up

He came with his family and he was spared for work along with his dad and cousion and an aunt who was taken to the women's camp the rest were all sent to the gas chambers that broke my heart seeing him so upset like that I'll never forget his sobs and I could do nothing about it sadly and I'll never forget seeing that beautiful boy having his identity stripped away from him he had lovely clothes that were taken his beloved gold star of David necklace taken tol that upset him the most as it had sentimentle value too him even his name Kyle was taken and he was reduced to a nuber and I was their when they cut off all his beautiful red curls down to the scalp even shaved his body hair and eyebrows so he no longer looked human so he was standing their newly shaved and shaking in fear and sobbing a bit but tried to hide his sobs and he went from being a normal heathy looking boy to a boy that looked like an old man and was a walking corpse it was heartbreaking yet he remaind so strong even in his darkest times when his father vanished I know that his father was taken to the gas chambers I don't think Kyle knew that and he was strong when he lost his cousion right up to the end he remaind strong he so wanted to walk out of here free but sadly he never got the chance their trying to liquidate the camps as theirs stories of the Russians coming and Kyles camp was one of them so we told them they were going to another camp not that they were going to be taken into the forest and shot and their bodies left in an unmarked mass grave immso so sorry Kyle where ever he is now I just hope he's in a better place now and reunited in heaven with his family and no longer suffering and that poor boy did suffer that I know mostly Cartman made him suffer and I know Cartman raped him and he flogged him too he put Kyle through hell I really wish I could have said something stood up to Cartman to protect Kyle but Cartman is my superior and he'd have shot me he even scared me that fat bastard

I can actully imagin poor Kyle and the others walking for miles and miles and being taken deep into the forest miles from anywhere and being made dig a huge deep hole then being made to strip naked and stand over the hole facing it and then being shot in the back of the head bullet to their brains no doubt and their lifeless bodies falling into the hole and the soilders covering the hole up hiding all evicdance and then disposing of the uniforms so all that will be left is a mass unmarked grave never to be found it was all the prisnors who were sick eather coughing or had lice or scabies that we're taken away and Kyle still had scabies only a very small handfull of prisnors stayed their back in Auchwitz just now maybe 20 or less don't know what will happan to them now but Kyle and the rest were sent on the death march and though I only knew poor Kyle for a short time I will never forget him so I shall return this diary to that dark haired boy called Stan as Kyle thinks a lot about him and by rights he should have this and I'm adding my bit to it to let Stan know I looked out for Kyle and I cared for him and when the war is over I shall return this to him so just now I have put this in my case with my privet papers for safe keeping that's what Kyle would have wanted really I feel

Well that's that chappy done next one up soon and theirs a suprise in the next one too omg iv kiled off poor Kyle sorry Kyle I'll make it up to you soon

Kyle ... you better killing me off like that I thought you liked me

Me ...I do I love you Kyle

Kyle...,you killed me * walks away sulking *

Me ...I give up


	37. Chapter 37

Present day... Kenny sighed deeply again looking at Kyles diary that was in the glass case and next to it Stans diary that he donated to the museum a few years ago and he fell quiet for a while if thinking back and a sad look came to his face

I let him down badly and I let his family down but I was too scared to protect him I will never forgive myself for what happend to him Stan how you can be my friend is beyond me I don't deseirve your friendship I let Kyle down Kenny sighed again

No Kenny it's not your fault you cared for Kyle look it even said so in the diary you were a comfort to him in times of need he trusted you he even loved you I think and you made him happy with the compassion you showed him the extra food the socks you did everything you could and Kyle really appreciated that I read that diary from page to page after you gave me it and I could tell Kyle was happy in his style of handwriting so please Kenny don't blame yourself you did everything you could Stan said patting Kennys arm I know I really tried to I was very fond of him I wish we could have met in different times be his friend but I did try my best and maybe my best wasent good enough and what happend still haunts me to this day though it was decades ago I remeber it all if it was Yestarday I watched that boy be destroyed and I did nothing to help him also was it that boy Tucker who ratted on Kyle did you ever find out asked Kenny looking at Stan who shook his head

Well we think it was him he hated Kyle and he often threatend to report him but it was never proven it was Craig Tucker that did it about 4 or 5 months after Kyle was arrested and taken away Tuckers house took a direct hit his entire family killed apart from Ruby and stripe his guinea pig Ruby was staying elsewhere away from the war and never returned some say she later moved to the UK and Stripe the guinea pig survived thanks to her cage that protected her and the day after the bombing Butters and I went to look at the rubble yeah we had a morbid fascination at looking at bombed houses weird I know but we seen stripe moving about the rubble shed got out so I went over and grabbed her and I took her home and kept her and dad got her a new cage and that Stripe died peacefully in her sleep 4 years later but were are certain it was Craig Tucker that ratted on Kyle cos as I said he hated Kyle and he'd often fight with him even coming to blows when we were at school and of course the school took Craig's side cos Craig was Christian he was seen as the good boy the innicont victiam and big evil Kyle the filthy Kyke they called him when really it was Craig who was the trouble maker Stan sighed as he felt Kenny rub his back and both boys fell silent remebering their friend

I still really had no idea of what went on in these camps the horror that those poor pepole sufferd I had no idea they even excisted and it was later on I found out that Kyle had been sent to one I always thought that Kyle had been sent back to Isreal like all the other Jews and I imagined him being happy their having his Bar Mitzvah and with all his family around him and hoping that one day he'd come back and find me but it was after the war when the Russians came and took us to see these camps for ourselfs that's when the horror really hit me and looking around the camps and seeing the survivors made me feel sick and worse still I couldn't find Kyle I searched for him everywhere talking to other survivors but no one had seen him and that's when I feared the worst and I heard about his family too being killed it broke my heart the Broflovskis were really nice pepole very kind warm pepole too and so were the others that stayed with them it's a real tradegy but I was so damn determend to serch for Kyle then I heard that he was last seen on the death march and after that I lost all hope as iv seen old films and photos of prisnors on those death marches and what happens to them and they don't escape and the thought of Kyle lying in a mass unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere well started Stan but stopped as he let out a deep sob and tears rolled down his cheeks and Kenny pulled him into a hug muttering I know Stan I know and I am so so sorry

Stan didn't say anything as he choked back another sob

I just wish I could have done more to have saved him you know said Kenny as Stan nodded

Kenny please don't punish yourself more it wasent your fault as I said it was Cartmans he hurt Kyle and did all those bad things to him your innicont and you didn't really know about the death march you found out after Kyle left so you arnt responsible Stan said now rubbing Kennys back as a tear rolled down his cheek and both boys glanced at the diary again falling silent not noticing that they were about to be joined by a 3rd person who cut their thoughts off by yelling God their running low on toilet tissue okay guys did I miss anything and both Stan and Kenny turned round to see a familler figure coming out the toilets

It was an elderly man ages with them and he had white hair that once was a vibrant red and still had faint shades of red through it and it was in a Afro style

No not really Kyle oh just thinking back and looking at your old diary that one you wrote many years ago and you pinched Nazi paper for smiled Kenny making Kyle laugh a little as he came over

OMG I often wonderd what happend to that old diary of mine so full of memories and when I wrote them I was just a kid really seems like a lifetime ago Kyle sighed glancing at the diary

It was I think we were so young back then and you thought keeping a diary was for girls I remeber the look on your face when you got it to this day Stan laughed a bit

Yeah I thought diaries were for girls I wanted some cool boys present and ended up with a diary little did I think it play a part in history who'd think some pre teens ramblings would make history okay I know I did a record of the war and that but most of it was about privet stuff that only I was ment to read like my feelings about growing up and that even worring about puberty and arguing with my family that's no intrest to pepole as im sure everyone experiences that Kyle said

Well maybe that part wasent so interesting but you recorded importent events and also the holocaust and first hand experiences of the camps the world wants to know about that Stan said and that's how my diary has pepole intrested too as I record the events leading up to it and having a Jew as a friend as that was forbidden back then Stan added

Stans right Kyle the world wants to know about these things and your diaries hold a lot of intrest and Stan donated the diary thinking you were dead we searched years for you and when I heard that you escaped that death march and was alive somewhere I couldn't beleive it Kenny said smilling

Yeah Kyle how the hell did you manage to escape that death march I believed you were dead infact we both did Kenny and I Stan said

Well it was hard and yeah by rights I should be dead now but somehow I overheard a few of the inmates say we're not going to any new camps this is a fucking death march were gonna be killed and were heading in the direction of the woods which was true

When we left the camp we walked for ages and ages I'd say maybe for about a week even and walked through the night they did give us dry bread and water to keep us walking and it was in all weathers and this guy said their gonna take us into the woods and shoot us I heard of this happaning so hearing that I knew I had to escape and also their was about 100 of us we did loose a few they collapsed and died so the others steped over them but the guards shot them to make sure they weren't faking it so that was idea out the window I had to sneak away unseen for this to work so somehow by luck I managed to sneak away unseen I don't know how I did it and still don't know I managed to do it but I did luck or my family helping me from the other side maybe so I layed low in a ditch covering myself in snow and I almost froze to death as I had to lie their for sometime till they all passed by and when I knew it was safe I desided to walk to a safe place where they wouldn't find me and I was very lucky as after a week I found a farm house and the owners took me in also they started to recede me small bit at a time till I felt stronger like the refeeding programs they had and they gave me clothes so I ditched my uniform God knows where that is now and sleeping in a warm proper bed and having a bed to myself and a nice hot bath was heaven but at first I was terrified incase they'd report me and I'd be taken Way by the Nazies as I'd be shot but they didn't they offers to let me stay as long as I needed to but about April I moved on again and really went from place to place staying in run down farm houses and that living off the land then I heard the war was over I found out in July had no idea so I knew that no one could harm me and I'd be safe so I took myself to a hospital where I got refed properly and I started gaining wight again and I stayed their for quite a few months till I was fully recoverd and by now my hair and eyebrows had all grown back and I now looked normal only my tattoo told pepole that I'd been in the camps

But I did try and track you both down but no one knew as you weren't prisnors also I learnt that Ethan died too Typhus took him he was in another camp but Francis survived and I met up with him again but he died 11 years ago peacefully in his sleep and whist I was at the hospital I met this really nice American soilder who was helping out a GI called Token so a few years later I moved to America you know start a fresh new life new beginning and also I tracked family mebers their in New Jersey so I stayed with them for a while I finally had my Bar Mitzvah but it was till I got my own place found my feet and got a job and became an American citerzen so now I have a US passport I'm a retired lawer now like my father wanted me to be then I seen a program on tv quite a few years ago about what they now call the Holocaust and too my shock Kenny was on it and that was when he was still on triel at the time back in Nuremberge and he was talking about the prisnors he helped they showed a video of him in the dock so I. flew to Nuremberge as I wanted to give evicdance in Kennys favour and also suprise him as he properly thought I was dead and I did and I told them about Cartman too I told them everything and cartman got the death penalty so hes dead now Kyle said smiling

Yeah I thought I was seeing a ghost seeing Kyle turn up like that and he hadent changed since I first seen him just a bit older but he had gained weight his skin a healthy pink and his hair had grown back I was really stunned seeing Kyle again and he told me how he cheated death and it was thanks to Kyles evidance that got me off as he spoke highly off me so I walked free but I'd lost everything I had I was homeless as my family were killed in the bombings I had no job no money nothing and I knew I'd be living on the streets but Kyle said that I could go back to the states with him and we ended up moving I together we now live in a quiet small town called South park in Colorado we bought a house together as he got me a job and I became a good lawer as I said following in my fathers footsteps and the name Broflovski is yet again above another law company's door but as I said I'm retired now Kyle said as he took Kennys hand smiling

So when did you move to the states I lost touch with you up to 2 years ago asked Kenny

Oh it was in the 50s early 60s my parents wanted to start a new life try the American living and that's where I met my wife Wendy and we went on to get married and had 2 kids I called my son Kyle after you he's in Florida now with his family and our daughter she's in New York with her family and Wendy she's back home she's not very well this weather but really Kyle you should publish your diaries let the world know about what happend said Stan

Yeah I know that but thing is is the world really ready for another Holocaust diary theirs so many out their and I'm not just talking about Anne Franks diary and hers ended after she was arrested I kept mine going somehow oh maybe one day I'll get it published I don't want to take the limelight off young Anne Said Kyle

Thats true but it's a remarkable diary and it's a mirical how you survived I can't reall imagin what you went through and survived even though I seen one if those camps for myself and seen the hell you we're living in and the other prisnors and the gas chambers for myself it's a mirical you survived yet I have to admit myself I never thought anyone would be intrested in my diary nothing importent in that siad Stan sighing

Well in many ways it's linked to events leading up to the holocaust including the events of Kristallnacht you witnessed history Stan and the persicusian of the Jews and events leading up to the holocaust you were their when history and you wrote it down in your diary so yes pepole will be intrested in it and will be for many years to come peole will be looking at these diaries when we're no longer around Kyle said giving the diaries another glance and Kenny nodded before the 3 friends left to go outside and Kyle fingered a new star of David gold pendent bought for him by Kenny to replace the one that was taken away and then he glanced a little at the old faded tattoo on his arm the number 627425 that was still their yet it had faded a little over the years but it was still their and Kyle no longer felt ashamed by it if pepole asked him about it he told them his story like he'd done so many times before

Kyle looked around and up at the clear blue sky and the sun warmed his face as he held Kennys hand it was like a different world now no one cared about his beliefs or that he loved Kenny and he wasent afraid to hold Kennys hand in public yet he still had feelings for Stan as he was a very close friend Kyle glanced at a group of young Jewish kids entering the museum in their teens and he felt happy for them that they didn't live in his world having to hide away in fear they looked ages with him when he was arrested all those years ago

Kyle was a little lost in his thoughts when a large silver car drew up and a young blond man with bright green eyes pamped his car horn and turned down the music and stuck his head out the car window

Hey dad Kyle and dad Kenny are you guys ready to go then the man yelled

Kyle and Kenny had paid a woman to have a baby for them and they'd raise the child as their own so they now had a son but he knew about everything as he still had contact with his mom and everyone was okay about that

Oh sure son sorry I was miles away their Kyle said smiling at the man then smilled and spoke to another man who was in the car

Hi their Token so how are you then smiled Kyle as he and Kenny and Stan all pulled into the back seat smiling

Hey their guys I'm good so how are you and how is things in the museum sorry I couldn't go in with you as I had a doctors appointment said Token

Yeah it went good iv to give a talk to some school kids next week about the diaries and that but iv done it so many times I'm used to it said Kyle winding down the car window a bit and feeling the breeze blow through his hair and he took a deep breath yes it was so good to be alive and he felt Kennys warm hand hold his warm pink hand and Kyle sighed with happiness as he had fulfilled his promise and kept his word the world now knew about the horrors and millions of others like him sufferd and hopefullyit would never happan again so his family didn't die in vein he would educate the world about what happend and it would never happan again .

Well that's the end and a suprise ending Kyle lived after all that did happan pepol cheating death not many did it but they did watch out for next story called Going home mostly about Stan and Wendy


End file.
